


Discovering Sarah

by SarahSmith1963



Series: The life of Sarah Smith [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 80,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHAPTERS 40-47 POSTED</p><p>sequel to "The Secrets of Sarah Smith" </p><p>Sarah has to rediscover who she is after finding out her heritage and has to get the know the Doctor in a whole new way and of course there's bumps along the way and things don't go to plan. old loves are lost new ones are found and lots of lovely Whouffaldi aswell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

a/n this fic is set 6 months after "The secrets of Sarah Smith" and the story title may change im not 100% on it but I'll let you know if it does anyway here we go the first chapter 

Clara opened her eyes slowly, her head resting on the Doctors lap, she was just about to give a sleepy smile, happy to have woken up in her lovers lap when she remembered where they were. Tiniest of windows just about letting in a small amount of morning sun, casting dark shadows around the small cell they were currently locked in, straw lay scattered around the floor and the whole place smelt strongly of urine and something else Clara refused to try and put a name too but it was not pleasant in the slightest. 

"Morning" The Doctor whispered his long fingers running through Clara's hair

"Morning" Clara mumbled back, sitting up and trying to get comfortable but Victorian attire was not the most comfortable to have spent the night in and it didn't help there were all shackled by their ankles and wrists together 

She gave up in a huff and lent against the Doctor's side her head on his shoulder and laughed when she noticed Sarah doing the same on his other side still asleep. 

"I hope you both know I'm a Timelord not a pillow" The Doctor complained even though they both knew he didn't mind, he was happy to have both his girls beside him. 

"It really stinks" Clara said wrinkling her nose up in disgust

"We've been trapped in worse" Came Sarah's sleepy voice from the Doctors other side 

"Oh Do you remember the cell on Clom?" Clara asked shivering at the memory 

"See worse, I'd give this one a 3 outa 10" Sarah shrugged 

"Are you two rating our cells now?" The Doctor asked in disbelief

"We've been chucked in enough of them might as well" Clara answered non Chantilly 

"We could write a book, the time travelers guide to prisons" Sarah laughed 

The Doctor was just about to scold Sarah for an idiotic idea, no one but them could every read it so what was the point? when the door to their cell was opened, its old rusted hinges protesting loudly at the movement as it was banged against the wall, the impact echoing around the building. An old Victorian man with dirty ripped clothes and black teeth stood in the entry way of the cell grinning menacingly, he smelt strongly of body odour and alcohol and judging by the way he could barely stand straight he was every bit as drunk as he smelled. The trio instantly froze unsure. 

"You have been released but first I want a little fun for our crimes" The Man smiled lunching myself with much more power and agility than they expected.

He grabbed Sarah by the throat slamming her against the wall braking the shackles she was in before any of them had time to react his face inches from hers. Sarah was thankful for her timelord biology at that moment so she could hold her breathe to stop the smell that was making her feel physically sick. The drunk sloppily but hungrily pressed his lips to Sarah's. She knew exactly were this was going, she'd been here loads of times before growing up and her mind instantly resorted back to remembering facts about history. World war 1, world war 2, The Titanic, the potato famine. All these swarmed round her head as the man attacked her mouth his hands attempting to lift her skirt. 

Sarah was vaguely aware of the Doctor jumping up shouting some sort of threat but being pulled back down by his shackles which were apparently a lot stronger than the ones Sarah had on. Sarah knew that if she kneed him in the crotch or made any sort of physical attempt to get him away he would probably fall to the ground to drunk to move but her entire body had froze and her mind instantly flashed back to all the times growing up Stephan would have came into her room and done exactly the same thing this stranger was doing now. 

Suddenly the drunk was torn away from Sarah and she collapsed in a heep on the ground. A Victorian woman with a black vial over her face stood before Sarah the drunk tossed aside like an old toy. 

"Vastra Thank you. Can you please get us out of these" The Doctor asked breathless from his attempts to break the chains and shouting at the drunk. 

Sarah sat on the dirty floor completely frozen not even fully noticing the woman's face when she lifted her Vail was green and scaly like a lizard. Sarah was vaguely a wear of chains clinking and rattling as she kept her terrified stare on the drunken man in case he moved again but he seemed to be out cold. Suddenly a hard body was crushing Sarah's and she flinched at the sudden contact. 

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked sounding panicked, Sarah releasing her from the hug and searching every inch of her he could see for injury, one hand still resting on her face

"Yea, yea I'm OK" Sarah mumbled slowly as she started to come out of the daze she was in. Clara quickly joined the Doctor by her side and pulled her into a hug and Sarah clung onto her like a life line. 

"Is this always how you spend Christmas Doctor? locked up in a dirty cell with your companions" Vastra asked in a disapproving tone

"Seems to be tradition for something to go wrong" the Doctor answered darkly not taking his eyes of his daughter. 

a/n let me know what you think please :-) xxx  
a/n this fic is set 6 months after "The secrets of Sarah Smith" and the story title may change im not 100% on it but I'll let you know if it does anyway here we go the first chapter 

Clara opened her eyes slowly, her head resting on the Doctors lap, she was just about to give a sleepy smile, happy to have woken up in her lovers lap when she remembered where they were. Tiniest of windows just about letting in a small amount of morning sun, casting dark shadows around the small cell they were currently locked in, straw lay scattered around the floor and the whole place smelt strongly of urine and something else Clara refused to try and put a name too but it was not pleasant in the slightest. 

"Morning" The Doctor whispered his long fingers running through Clara's hair

"Morning" Clara mumbled back, sitting up and trying to get comfortable but Victorian attire was not the most comfortable to have spent the night in and it didn't help there were all shackled by their ankles and wrists together 

She gave up in a huff and lent against the Doctor's side her head on his shoulder and laughed when she noticed Sarah doing the same on his other side still asleep. 

"I hope you both know I'm a Timelord not a pillow" The Doctor complained even though they both knew he didn't mind, he was happy to have both his girls beside him. 

"It really stinks" Clara said wrinkling her nose up in disgust

"We've been trapped in worse" Came Sarah's sleepy voice from the Doctors other side 

"Oh Do you remember the cell on Clom?" Clara asked shivering at the memory 

"See worse, I'd give this one a 3 outa 10" Sarah shrugged 

"Are you two rating our cells now?" The Doctor asked in disbelief

"We've been chucked in enough of them might as well" Clara answered non Chantilly 

"We could write a book, the time travelers guide to prisons" Sarah laughed 

The Doctor was just about to scold Sarah for an idiotic idea, no one but them could every read it so what was the point? when the door to their cell was opened, its old rusted hinges protesting loudly at the movement as it was banged against the wall, the impact echoing around the building. An old Victorian man with dirty ripped clothes and black teeth stood in the entry way of the cell grinning menacingly, he smelt strongly of body odour and alcohol and judging by the way he could barely stand straight he was every bit as drunk as he smelled. The trio instantly froze unsure. 

"You have been released but first I want a little fun for our crimes" The Man smiled lunching myself with much more power and agility than they expected.

He grabbed Sarah by the throat slamming her against the wall braking the shackles she was in before any of them had time to react his face inches from hers. Sarah was thankful for her timelord biology at that moment so she could hold her breathe to stop the smell that was making her feel physically sick. The drunk sloppily but hungrily pressed his lips to Sarah's. She knew exactly were this was going, she'd been here loads of times before growing up and her mind instantly resorted back to remembering facts about history. World war 1, world war 2, The Titanic, the potato famine. All these swarmed round her head as the man attacked her mouth his hands attempting to lift her skirt. 

Sarah was vaguely aware of the Doctor jumping up shouting some sort of threat but being pulled back down by his shackles which were apparently a lot stronger than the ones Sarah had on. Sarah knew that if she kneed him in the crotch or made any sort of physical attempt to get him away he would probably fall to the ground to drunk to move but her entire body had froze and her mind instantly flashed back to all the times growing up Stephan would have came into her room and done exactly the same thing this stranger was doing now. 

Suddenly the drunk was torn away from Sarah and she collapsed in a heep on the ground. A Victorian woman with a black vial over her face stood before Sarah the drunk tossed aside like an old toy. 

"Vastra Thank you. Can you please get us out of these" The Doctor asked breathless from his attempts to break the chains and shouting at the drunk. 

Sarah sat on the dirty floor completely frozen not even fully noticing the woman's face when she lifted her Vail was green and scaly like a lizard. Sarah was vaguely a wear of chains clinking and rattling as she kept her terrified stare on the drunken man in case he moved again but he seemed to be out cold. Suddenly a hard body was crushing Sarah's and she flinched at the sudden contact. 

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked sounding panicked, Sarah releasing her from the hug and searching every inch of her he could see for injury, one hand still resting on her face

"Yea, yea I'm OK" Sarah mumbled slowly as she started to come out of the daze she was in. Clara quickly joined the Doctor by her side and pulled her into a hug and Sarah clung onto her like a life line. 

"Is this always how you spend Christmas Doctor? locked up in a dirty cell with your companions" Vastra asked in a disapproving tone

"Seems to be tradition for something to go wrong" the Doctor answered darkly not taking his eyes of his daughter. 

a/n let me know what you think please :-) xxx

a/n this fic is set 6 months after "The secrets of Sarah Smith" and the story title may change im not 100% on it but I'll let you know if it does anyway here we go the first chapter 

Clara opened her eyes slowly, her head resting on the Doctors lap, she was just about to give a sleepy smile, happy to have woken up in her lovers lap when she remembered where they were. Tiniest of windows just about letting in a small amount of morning sun, casting dark shadows around the small cell they were currently locked in, straw lay scattered around the floor and the whole place smelt strongly of urine and something else Clara refused to try and put a name too but it was not pleasant in the slightest. 

"Morning" The Doctor whispered his long fingers running through Clara's hair

"Morning" Clara mumbled back, sitting up and trying to get comfortable but Victorian attire was not the most comfortable to have spent the night in and it didn't help there were all shackled by their ankles and wrists together 

She gave up in a huff and lent against the Doctor's side her head on his shoulder and laughed when she noticed Sarah doing the same on his other side still asleep. 

"I hope you both know I'm a Timelord not a pillow" The Doctor complained even though they both knew he didn't mind, he was happy to have both his girls beside him. 

"It really stinks" Clara said wrinkling her nose up in disgust

"We've been trapped in worse" Came Sarah's sleepy voice from the Doctors other side 

"Oh Do you remember the cell on Clom?" Clara asked shivering at the memory 

"See worse, I'd give this one a 3 outa 10" Sarah shrugged 

"Are you two rating our cells now?" The Doctor asked in disbelief

"We've been chucked in enough of them might as well" Clara answered non Chantilly 

"We could write a book, the time travelers guide to prisons" Sarah laughed 

The Doctor was just about to scold Sarah for an idiotic idea, no one but them could every read it so what was the point? when the door to their cell was opened, its old rusted hinges protesting loudly at the movement as it was banged against the wall, the impact echoing around the building. An old Victorian man with dirty ripped clothes and black teeth stood in the entry way of the cell grinning menacingly, he smelt strongly of body odour and alcohol and judging by the way he could barely stand straight he was every bit as drunk as he smelled. The trio instantly froze unsure. 

"You have been released but first I want a little fun for our crimes" The Man smiled lunching myself with much more power and agility than they expected.

He grabbed Sarah by the throat slamming her against the wall braking the shackles she was in before any of them had time to react his face inches from hers. Sarah was thankful for her timelord biology at that moment so she could hold her breathe to stop the smell that was making her feel physically sick. The drunk sloppily but hungrily pressed his lips to Sarah's. She knew exactly were this was going, she'd been here loads of times before growing up and her mind instantly resorted back to remembering facts about history. World war 1, world war 2, The Titanic, the potato famine. All these swarmed round her head as the man attacked her mouth his hands attempting to lift her skirt. 

Sarah was vaguely aware of the Doctor jumping up shouting some sort of threat but being pulled back down by his shackles which were apparently a lot stronger than the ones Sarah had on. Sarah knew that if she kneed him in the crotch or made any sort of physical attempt to get him away he would probably fall to the ground to drunk to move but her entire body had froze and her mind instantly flashed back to all the times growing up Stephan would have came into her room and done exactly the same thing this stranger was doing now. 

Suddenly the drunk was torn away from Sarah and she collapsed in a heep on the ground. A Victorian woman with a black vial over her face stood before Sarah the drunk tossed aside like an old toy. 

"Vastra Thank you. Can you please get us out of these" The Doctor asked breathless from his attempts to break the chains and shouting at the drunk. 

Sarah sat on the dirty floor completely frozen not even fully noticing the woman's face when she lifted her Vail was green and scaly like a lizard. Sarah was vaguely a wear of chains clinking and rattling as she kept her terrified stare on the drunken man in case he moved again but he seemed to be out cold. Suddenly a hard body was crushing Sarah's and she flinched at the sudden contact. 

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked sounding panicked, Sarah releasing her from the hug and searching every inch of her he could see for injury, one hand still resting on her face

"Yea, yea I'm OK" Sarah mumbled slowly as she started to come out of the daze she was in. Clara quickly joined the Doctor by her side and pulled her into a hug and Sarah clung onto her like a life line. 

"Is this always how you spend Christmas Doctor? locked up in a dirty cell with your companions" Vastra asked in a disapproving tone

"Seems to be tradition for something to go wrong" the Doctor answered darkly not taking his eyes of his daughter. 

a/n let me know what you think please :-) xxx

a/n this fic is set 6 months after "The secrets of Sarah Smith" and the story title may change im not 100% on it but I'll let you know if it does anyway here we go the first chapter 

Clara opened her eyes slowly, her head resting on the Doctors lap, she was just about to give a sleepy smile, happy to have woken up in her lovers lap when she remembered where they were. Tiniest of windows just about letting in a small amount of morning sun, casting dark shadows around the small cell they were currently locked in, straw lay scattered around the floor and the whole place smelt strongly of urine and something else Clara refused to try and put a name too but it was not pleasant in the slightest. 

"Morning" The Doctor whispered his long fingers running through Clara's hair

"Morning" Clara mumbled back, sitting up and trying to get comfortable but Victorian attire was not the most comfortable to have spent the night in and it didn't help there were all shackled by their ankles and wrists together 

She gave up in a huff and lent against the Doctor's side her head on his shoulder and laughed when she noticed Sarah doing the same on his other side still asleep. 

"I hope you both know I'm a Timelord not a pillow" The Doctor complained even though they both knew he didn't mind, he was happy to have both his girls beside him. 

"It really stinks" Clara said wrinkling her nose up in disgust

"We've been trapped in worse" Came Sarah's sleepy voice from the Doctors other side 

"Oh Do you remember the cell on Clom?" Clara asked shivering at the memory 

"See worse, I'd give this one a 3 outa 10" Sarah shrugged 

"Are you two rating our cells now?" The Doctor asked in disbelief

"We've been chucked in enough of them might as well" Clara answered non Chantilly 

"We could write a book, the time travelers guide to prisons" Sarah laughed 

The Doctor was just about to scold Sarah for an idiotic idea, no one but them could every read it so what was the point? when the door to their cell was opened, its old rusted hinges protesting loudly at the movement as it was banged against the wall, the impact echoing around the building. An old Victorian man with dirty ripped clothes and black teeth stood in the entry way of the cell grinning menacingly, he smelt strongly of body odour and alcohol and judging by the way he could barely stand straight he was every bit as drunk as he smelled. The trio instantly froze unsure. 

"You have been released but first I want a little fun for our crimes" The Man smiled lunching myself with much more power and agility than they expected.

He grabbed Sarah by the throat slamming her against the wall braking the shackles she was in before any of them had time to react his face inches from hers. Sarah was thankful for her timelord biology at that moment so she could hold her breathe to stop the smell that was making her feel physically sick. The drunk sloppily but hungrily pressed his lips to Sarah's. She knew exactly were this was going, she'd been here loads of times before growing up and her mind instantly resorted back to remembering facts about history. World war 1, world war 2, The Titanic, the potato famine. All these swarmed round her head as the man attacked her mouth his hands attempting to lift her skirt. 

Sarah was vaguely aware of the Doctor jumping up shouting some sort of threat but being pulled back down by his shackles which were apparently a lot stronger than the ones Sarah had on. Sarah knew that if she kneed him in the crotch or made any sort of physical attempt to get him away he would probably fall to the ground to drunk to move but her entire body had froze and her mind instantly flashed back to all the times growing up Stephan would have came into her room and done exactly the same thing this stranger was doing now. 

Suddenly the drunk was torn away from Sarah and she collapsed in a heep on the ground. A Victorian woman with a black vial over her face stood before Sarah the drunk tossed aside like an old toy. 

"Vastra Thank you. Can you please get us out of these" The Doctor asked breathless from his attempts to break the chains and shouting at the drunk. 

Sarah sat on the dirty floor completely frozen not even fully noticing the woman's face when she lifted her Vail was green and scaly like a lizard. Sarah was vaguely a wear of chains clinking and rattling as she kept her terrified stare on the drunken man in case he moved again but he seemed to be out cold. Suddenly a hard body was crushing Sarah's and she flinched at the sudden contact. 

"Are you OK?" The Doctor asked sounding panicked, Sarah releasing her from the hug and searching every inch of her he could see for injury, one hand still resting on her face

"Yea, yea I'm OK" Sarah mumbled slowly as she started to come out of the daze she was in. Clara quickly joined the Doctor by her side and pulled her into a hug and Sarah clung onto her like a life line. 

"Is this always how you spend Christmas Doctor? locked up in a dirty cell with your companions" Vastra asked in a disapproving tone

"Seems to be tradition for something to go wrong" the Doctor answered darkly not taking his eyes of his daughter. 

a/n let me know what you think please :-) xxx


	2. Christmas

a/n so I managed to delete this chapter but somehow half of it magically reappeared on my tablet this morning so only had the end to redo I'm not really happy with this chapter but hopefully you guys will be 

They arrived shortly after at Vastra's home to find the TARDIS parked in her courtyard and not were they had left it. Which was both surprising and relieving none of them wanted to risk the anger of the mans garden they had landed in which is how they ended up in the cell, trespassing. Vastra had excused her self to deal with the drunk as soon as they arrived and dashed off in the horse carriage. 

They entered the home which was surprisingly warm for an old Victorian house,Sarah suspected it had something to do with alien technology and Vastra being cold blooded. A short stalky fellow with a potato like head and wearing a suit approached them, his walk determined and confident despite being shorter than Clara which at 5ft1 was quite hard to beat. 

"May I take your coat boy" The potato head spat at Sarah although she could tell by his facial expression it was meant to be polite and he held out is arm to take what ever she handed him

"She's not wearing a coat Strax none of us are and she's a girl not a boy" The Doctor huffed clearly used to Strax's behaviour but still annoyed at it 

"Are you sure? He looks like a boy. Shall I check?" Strax asked genuinely confused studying Sarah, who was very confused and slightly creeped out by the exchange.

"No no need to check" The Doctor snapped hitting away the strange magnifying glass type object in Strax pulled out from his jacket pocket 

"Doctor! Clara!" Came an excited and happy exclaim from a maid exiting a room off to the right of the hall they were all huddled in "Come on in to the sitting room, I suspect Madam is of dealing with whatever mayhem you have left this time Doctor" The maid teased with a warm smile and leading them into the room she had just come out of.

The room was just what anyone would expect a Victorian sitting room to be. A large fireplace casting a warm and comforting glow around the room, a few high backed Chairs and a sofa. There was a few nick nacks laying around but all in all it seemed very minimalist. The three of them sat along the sofa, the Doctor in the middle. Instinctively he took Clara's hand in his and raised it to his lips to press a small kiss to the back of it, Earning a delighted smile from Jenny who had to struggle to hold in the squill and excited clapping she felt bubbling up in her. Jenny took the seat to the right of the fire place and Strax excused himself to go and make some tea. 

"I'm Jenny" the maid introduced herself with a smile holding her hand out for Sarah 

"Sarah" Sarah answered shaking Jenny's hand

Strax came back into the room carrying a heavy looking tray full of tea milk sugar tea cups and a few small cakes and stated handing out tea to everyone before grabbing his own tea and cake and disappearing off into the corner of the room licking his lips

"So how did you met the Doctor then?" Jenny asked taking a drink of tea. She genuinely interested she loved hearing stories of the Doctors adventures 

"He's my Dad" Sarah explained with a shrug 

Jenny chocked slightly on her tea but recovered quickly while Strax dropped his tea cup and it landed with a loud smash on the floor that he didn't even bother to pick up. 

"Well now that is news" came Vastra's voice from the doorway clearly just returned from her task as she unbuttoned her black coat. Jenny got up of her chair to help her wife out of her coat and hang it up for her. 

"Is this another backwards meeting? Is Clara even pregnant yet?" Vastra asked sinking down in her chair in front of the fire while Jenny poured her a tea 

"What? No no no no Sarah's not mine" Clara answered quickly shaking her head. 

"Hey! I'm not that bad, It's nice to know you best friend wants you" Sarah joked in mock offence 

"She's my daughter, details don't matter" the Doctor replied gruffly leaving no room for further discussion on the matter. 

They drunk the rest of their tea in awkward silence after that, Vastra kept her eyes flickering between the Doctor and Sarah clearly more questions on the tip of her tongue. Sarah felt like she was under a microscope being studied closely and kept shifting uncomfortably under her stare, fiddling with her neckless. It felt like Vastra could see right through her into her very soul.

"Oh for Gallifrey's sake Vastra stop it your making her uncomfortable" The Doctor snapped putting his tea cup down a bit more forcefully than he meant on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why don't we get back to Christmas mam? we were just about to exchange gifts before we got the distress call for your sonic Doctor" Jenny suggested trying to defuse the tension 

"Excellent idea Jenny and speaking of sonics Doctor I managed to retrieve yours and I assume this is yours Clara" Vastra spoke handing Clara Sarah's bangle 

"Actually that's mine" Sarah said shyly taking her bangle and putting it back on enjoying the comforting telepathic reconnect again. Vastra gave her a stern look which made Sarah feel like she was 5 years old again and she shifted uncomfortably again.

The rest of the day went much smoother, Sarah had brought Madam Vastra a bottle of what looked like red wine from a planet that they visited a few weeks ago the Doctor assured her it was Vastra's favourite, which seemed to have softened Vastra slightly and the more she drunk the more she seemed to come round to Sarah being there. The Doctor had started drinking scotch as he retold stories of what they had been up too since the last time they had visited Vastra the stories becoming more and more outrageous as he drunk until they were nothing like what had happened and Strax was hanging on every word the Doctor said and even done a sontaran battle cry when the Doctor got to the part of him defeating the enemy in celebration. 

Christmas dinner was the nicest Sarah had had since her Gran died, a lovely pump turkey, creaming mash potatoes, that the Doctor made a joke about eating Strax's brothers under his breath which earned him a kick in the leg from Clara and a snort of laughter from Vastra, and lovely roasted veg and Brussels sprouts with a huge piece of apple pie for dessert. Sarah had never felt so full. 

Everyone was in the sitting room relaxing as night fell, The Doctor was playing carols on the piano and Clara was singing along well trying too but the Doctor kept interrupting her with the wrong lyrics most of them rude. Strax had his head buried in the book the Doctor got him for Christmas about a war on the planet Frederick, Jenny was doing the cross stitch she got from Clara and Vastra and Sarah were sat side by side watching everyone

"Would you not have liked to had Christmas with your mother? not that I'm not glad you are here, you've been surprisingly good company" Vastra asked her words slurring slightly 

"She died about 3 years ago now" Sarah answered shrugging 

"I'm sorry to hear that dear it must have been hard" Vastra said patting the back of Sarah's hand

"Don't be my mother wasn't the nicest of people, she cared more about her drugs and drink than me, I was just her way of getting them for free" Sarah said coldly she hated talking about her mother. 

"That doesn't sound like someone any incarnation of the Doctor would be involved with" Vastra said confused

"They were only together a week but she loved him dearly I know that and I think it broke her when he didn't come back and the drugs helped block it out" Sarah said tears forming in her eyes. 

The old clock in the corner of the room stuck midnight making Vastra jump. "I think it's time we all head to bed mam" Jenny suggested as Clara yawned 

"Yes, Yes very well dear" Vastra answered standing up. "Doctor you know were your room is Sarah you're just across the hall from them" 

"Actually Sarah, you're staying with us tonight, you're not sleeping on your own after earlier" The Doctor instructed as he stood up swaying slightly 

"Dad I'm 19 I can sleep on my own" Sarah rolled her eyes. She knew why the Doctor wanted to stay with them she has nightmares most nights and what happened with the drunk earlier will make them worse but she knew so would the smell of the scotch from the Doctor, it's the same one Stephan drunk on special occasions. 

"I don't care Sarah you're not staying on your own and that's it" The Doctor started to sound angry and instantly fear started to work its way through Sarah, she knew her dad would never hurt her no matter what it was just reaction, thankfully Clara noticed and came to the rescue

"Doctor why don't I sleep in Sarah's room with her tonight means you wont have to worry about keeping us up if you can't sleep" 

He debated about it for a moment before grunting and nodding his reply and heading up to his own room. Clara and Sarah went to their room and feel asleep sharing the same bed almost instantly. That night Sarah was plagued with nightmares. 

a/n let me know what you think :-) xxxx


	3. Nightmares

a/n bit of a short one but two updates in one day woop, im quite proud of this chapter even ifit did only take about an hour to write. enjoy 

Sarah was running, her breath came in short sharp breaths that seemed to echo all around and her heart pumped so hard she feared it would jump out of her chest. She could hear her bare feet pounding of the wet ground but she felt detached from them as if they belonged to someone else, her mind was back in that flat but her body was moving as fast and far away from it as possible. The cold night air was biting against her exposed legs thanks to the shorts she was wearing and the tight vest top did nothing to help with cold around the top of her body but she didn't notice, she couldn't because if she noticed she'd stop and if she stopped he'd get her. Her large gold hooped earrings flapped up and down as she ran, she wanted to take them out, she hated them but they were a gift from one of the men so she had to wear them. Her chest started to burn in need of oxygen and she almost stopped until she heard it. 

"Saaarrrraaaahhh" Came the creepy sing song voice but she couldn't tell were it was coming from it was too dark, the street lights had gone out again and it was pitch black but it made Sarah push away the burning in her chest and the ache that formed in her legs and ran even faster 

"I know you're out here Sarah I can hear you, I can smell you" The voice teased making an over exaggerated sniffing noise. 

Sarah ran faster almost tripping over her own feet in the hurry, she needed to get away she knew there was a main road near here someone, she could run there and get help and be taken away from this hell whole once and for all she could just about hear the sound of the cars flying up and down the road, She just had to keep going and get there and she'd be safe that was it, she was almost there. 

"You can't get away from me Sarah, You're mine I own you" The voice echo's in her ears just about audible over the thudding of her heart. 

She could see the light from the main road now, she just needed to keep running towards it, that was her freedom. No more being beaten or raped by mums boyfriend, no more sex parties, no more of the training classes her mother made her have, She'd be free from it all, she was so close as she ran the light got bigger and brighter, she was almost there just up the small bank of grass and that was it she let out a small laugh in excitement and then she was grabbed by her ponytail. 

"Not so fast sweetheart" Stephan snarled into her face as he gripped her hair tighter wrapping it around his wrist and pulling her towards him "No one runs away from me and gets away with it" he spat at her. 

Stephan pulled Sarah's back flush against his front, his breath smelt of scotch and cigarettes. Sarah wanted to scream and kick but her body was too tired from running to fight him. "I'll show you what happens to girls who run away from me" he whispered into her ear before biting it so hard it bleed, he continued his assault of biting down her neck and over her shoulder. Sarah had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in agony, she knew if he did he would make it worse for her so she stayed as quiet as she could, her eyes filling up with tears. She felt him start to take his belt off and her body trembled in fear. Without warning he threw her to the ground, whipping her as she fell. 

"SARAH" The Doctor shouted making her jump awake

She was unsure where she was for a minute and all she could smell was scotch, her reflexes kicked in and she jumped away from the Doctor who was towering over her and crashed into Clara. 

"It's OK Sarah, you're fine its just us" Clara soothed pulling Sarah into a hug crushing Sarah's hand against her face, it was only then she realised that she was crying . The Doctor tried coming close to Sarah again to make sure she was OK but she caught the smell of his breath and pushed closer to Clara in fear, she knew he wasn't Stephan but that smell sent fear into her hearts and she couldn't stop it. 

"It's me Sarah, I won't hurt you, you're safe" The Doctor assured her, it hurt him that his daughter would react to him in this way when he had no idea why. 

"Scotch" Sarah whispered against Clara's shoulder. 

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror when he realised what was wrong and instantly left to go brush his teeth, by the time he came back Sarah had calmed down and was sleeping again with Clara laid beside her stroking her hair, He climbed into the bed beside Clara and wrapped his arms around her cuddling in as close to her as he could. 

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek lovingly. 

a/n let me know what you think :-) xxx


	4. Paris

a/n Whouffaldi was reguested so here you go. 

A few days later the TARDIS landed in Paris 12th February 2015 to be exact, this was the Doctor's Christmas present for the girls, 2 days no Alien invasions no end of world disasters and no running for their lives. He had even promised them a day in Disney, Sarah couldn't wait she had always wanted to go to Disney. Clara however was more excited about going shopping in Paris. 

They stepped out of the TARDIS right into the middle of the city, people rushing to their destinations with little to no care of what was around them all bundled up against the cold February wind that nipped at their noses. Clara and Sarah linked arms with the Doctor as they walked down the street mouths open and eyes wide at everything around them. The Doctor watched Clara's reaction as she soaked in the culture. 

Further up the path was a man sat on the ground with a mat in front of him doing a magic trick for some tourists, Clara watched with amusement as a second man came running up the street shouting "Police, Police" In French but thanks to the TARDIS they heard it in English and the first man scooped up his mat and ran as fast as he could after him, seconds later a French policeman riding his bike came flying past in pursuit of the two men. The three of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Right where too first?" The Doctor asked 

"Shopping" Clara answered before he had even finished the question

"Clara the TARDIS has an infinite wardrobe you never need to go shopping" The Doctor sighed as if he was talking to a small child 

"We can't come to Paris and not go shopping now come on its already 12 o'clock" Clara laughed dragging the Doctor and Sarah off in a random direction.

They spent hours going in and out of different shops, Clara was in her element looking through rail after rail of clothing, pulling the odd dress or top out that she liked to try on and a few that would suit Sarah and making her try them on. 

The Doctor was assigned "Chief bag carrier" meaning he was the one stuck carrying all the shopping bags they acquired and quite frankly while sitting outside what felt like the millionth dressing room he was bored not just the typical bored but properly utterly and completely bored so he decided to try playing with his sonic to ease his boredom a bit, he found a setting he hadn't used before it made objects move using the sonic waves. He pointed the sonic at a rail of clothing in front of him with the intention of watching it zoom side to side but it didn't budge which made him let out a frustrated moan. 

"Doctor!" Clara shrieked from her dressing room beside him, the curtain now fully open revealing Clara in nothing but a red lace bra matching French knickers and heels. 

The Doctor's eyes trailed down over Clara's rounded breasts down past her perfectly toned stomach, lingering slightly at her red panties before trailing down her legs to her black heels, this incarnation had a bit of a fetish for high heels and his mouth suddenly went very dry and he swallowed hard, trying to stop something else from hardening. 

"Down boy" Clara flirted feeling very empowered under his stare. 

"Clara" The Doctor breathed swallowing hard again

Clara just laughed and dragged him to the changing room pulling the curtain across once he was inside and kissed him softly at lest it started softly but as soon as his hands touched her bare waist Clara's desire took over and she pinned him against the wall between hers and Sarah's changing room kissing him roughly and he kissed back just as fierce. The Doctor broke the kiss to kiss Clara's weak spot behind her ear earning him a moan from her, He started moving the kisses down her neck gently biting and sucking the flesh as he did so making Clara moan again.

"You are aware I can hear you two right?" Sarah asked from the other changing room, making Clara jump away from the Doctor, her face going nearly as red as her underwear, she had completely forgot where they were and that Sarah was in the next cubicle. 

They left the shop quickly after that, It was dark outside now and Clara decided she had, had enough of shopping for today and was hungry, they found a little cafe not far from where they were, the inside looked like a posh British bar and it was quite small with only a few tables, they sat down at the closest table. 

"You know I expect that sort of thing from Clara but you are meant to have some sort of control Mr timelord" Sarah teased after they had ordered some dinner.

"I have perfect control Sarah" The Doctor snapped

"Didn't sound like it" she laughed 

"Didn't feel like it either" Clara joined in with the teasing 

"You started it!" The Doctor exclaimed pointing at Clara

"Yea but I'm only human and little" Clara pretended to pout in a small voice fluttering her eyelashes at him

"Don't do that with the eyes" he warned making both women laugh, he hated when she used her eyes against him they always made him cave. 

"How about visiting the Eiffel tower after this?" Clara suggested taking a bite out of her hotdog that had just arrived 

"Yes! Dad please I've always wanted to see it in real life" Sarah asked excitedly 

"We can't come to Paris and not go up to the top now can we?" He answered with a smile 

"The top seriously?" Clara laughed 

"Yep VIP" The Doctor nodded taking out his psychic paper and tapping it against the table. 

After Dinner they headed straight to the Eiffel tower, even late at night there wee lots of people gathered round the base of it, it looked breath taking light up, men with huge hop's filled with different sized Eiffel tower trinkets walked around the outside of it trying to sell them to tourists. The line for the lifts to go up in the tower was about 200-300 people long but the Doctor walked straight past them all pulling Clara and Sarah with him right to the front of the que and flashed the spotty faced teenager there his psychic paper. 

"Oh Mr President Sir, Sorry I wasn't made aware of your visit this evening, go on up" The teenager spluttered. 

They rode up to the very top in the glass elevator. Clara and Sarah couldn't contain there excitement and were fidgeting and giggling like school kids, the Doctor however looked completely calm although inside he was just as excited as they were. Once the lift doors opened and they were met by the view of the whole city beneath there feet, All three of them were stunned into silence, it was beautiful.

"Compliments of the tower" A older looked waiter greeted them with a glass of champagne each which Sarah refused saying she doesn't drink. The Doctor and Clara however took Thiers and sipped on it as they walked around the tower, Sarah had gone of in the other direction leaving the Doctor and Clara alone. 

"It's beautiful" Clara said as the looked out over the skyline her am linked round the Doctors and her head resting against the top of his arm. 

"Yes it is, look you can see the Musee d'Orsay from here" The Doctor pointed to a building in the distance "I took Van Gough there once to see all his paintings with Amy, he painted sunflowers for her" 

Clara didn't respond to that she felt strangely jealous when he mentioned Amy his past regeneration was very attached to her and sometimes she wondered if he still was, it also reminded her that eventually she would leave him too and see didn't want to think about that so instead she stood up onto her tip toes and placed a small kiss to his lips.

"I love you" The Doctor whispered to Clara. her breath caught in her throat he hadn't said that before of course she knew he did he showed her often but he had never said it until now.

"I love you too" Clara beamed at him 

"To us" The Doctor toasted clinking his glass against Clara's 

"To us" She echoed 

a/n its quite hard to do too much Whouffaldi cause the Story is mostly from Sarah's point of veiw but I hope this worked ok let me know what you think :-)


	5. Com's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this started as a funny paragraph or two at the start of the disney trip chapter but it kind of grew into a full smutty chapter lol

Com's 

The next morning Sarah was up early well even earlier than normal being mostly timelord means she only sleeps 3-4 hours a night and even that's mostly out of habit she could go a few nights with no sleep and be fine. It was 5am according to her clock which was set to be the time of where ever they were or synced to earths time if they were orbiting in space, She had already showered twice, ate breakfast and got dressed in a Minnie mouse jumper, jeans and her favourite emerald green sandshoes. 

Clara had given her instructions not to wake her up before 6am so she had a whole hour left to kill. sighing she flopped down on her bed and pulled out her battered copy of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban" it was her favourite book and she had lost count of the amount of times she had read it and watched the film. Opening up to were she last read to Sarah made a mental note to ask the Doctor to take her to meet J.K.Rowling now that would be amazing. 

Sarah was just getting to the bit were they were all getting on the train to Hogwarts when the TARDIS internal com system blared to life making her jump, usually they used this to call each other for dinner or to go on an adventure or if there was danger, it played through every room in the TARDIS but all that was on the other end was Clara moaning, Sarah started to worry that Clara had some how got hurt until she heard Clara shout "Doctor" followed by her father moaning Clara's name. 

"Oh stars they're having sex" Sarah groaned bringing her book up to her face in embarrassment

"Oh yes Doctor fuck me" Clara shouted though the com's 

**********

The Doctor slowly opened the door to Clara's bedroom, it was still dark inside so she must still be asleep he realised, he was going to turn round and leave right there and then really he was but Clara turned in her sleep and the cover feel off the bed revealing Clara in a short silk nightie, it had bundled up under her so the silk was tight over her bum as if framing it perfectly and one of the small straps had fallen down over her shoulder. The Doctor felt his desire pick up instantly, before he even knew what had happened he was laying down on the bed beside Clara kissing her down her neck and along her collar bone, his large hand cupping her bum drawing her closer to him. 

"Doctor what are you doing?" Clara asked in a sleepy voice

"What do you think? You know you really shouldn't sleep in this sort of thing its such a waste" The Doctor whispered seductively in her ear before sucking on her earlobe. 

"I think you're waking me up when I want to sleep" Clara complained, Clara did not to mornings at all until she had a cup of coffee or three in her

"You've slept enough" He answered his voice full of desire as he started to run his hand up and down Clara's back knowing that he would get her aroused be doing it and he was right as soon as he ran his hand up once Clara captured his lips with hers

"Let me go to the bathroom and then I'm all yours" Clara whispered against his lips as she pulled away from the kiss before jumping out of the bed. 

The Doctor waited a minute or so while she did her humany things and then got bored and frustrated so he followed Clara into the bathroom attached to her room

"Doctor!" Clara scolded when she noticed him. He didn't even answer her just walked over to her plucked the toothbrush from her hand threw it behind him somewhere before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Clara's anger at him completely disappeared as she kissed him back and lead them back into the bedroom neither of them breaking the kiss. 

The Doctor pinned Clara against the wall in her room being to impatient to get to the bed, his long fingers began rubbing against her clit before plunging into her wet centre, making Clara call out in pleasure, his fingers were relentless and quickly brought Clara to climax shouting the Doctor's name. The Doctor took a moment to mentally congratulate himself on making this room soundproof. Clara recovered quickly and pulled him into another kiss while undoing his belt and button then pushing his trousers and underwear down to his ankles freeing his erection, Clara sank to her knee's and began sucking and licking the Doctor's errection taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. 

"Oh fuck Clara" The Doctor moaned his head falling back. Clara had discovered much to her delight that this Doctor had quite a dirty mouth during sex. Clara began to suck harder nd run her tounge along the tip of him, she could feel him becoming more and more undone, just as she was about to make him cum, he pulled her up of the floor and pinned her against the wall again his mouth finding hers roughly, his instincts completely took over and he had little control over what he was doing, Clara wrapped her legs around his waist and the Doctor balanced himself with one hand on the wall behind Clara unknown to him at the time right on the com system. The Doctor finally entered Clara making her call out "Oh yes Doctor fuck me" 

The Doctor took her roughly, every one of his thrusts lifting Clara up slightly and he had to use his other hand to hold her still, his fingers digging into her hips, she would bruise later but Clara didn't she enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure, Clara's breast's had fallen out of her nightie by now and the Doctor greedily took each one in turn into his mouth and licked and sucked at her nipples biting them. Clara's moans had become shouts by now as she was nearing her climax, the Doctor close behind her. 

"Oh fuck Clara" the Doctor swore biting down on Clara's shoulder leaving a love bite behind as he sucked it after.

The Doctor and Clara were both close to climaxing when there was a loud knock at the door. "Go away" The Doctor shouted forgetting the room was soundproof not breaking his pace but the knocking continued and got more frantic. The Doctor groaned knowing Sarah was not going away and pulled out denying them both the release they needed.

"Sarah slightly busy right now" he snapped as he opened the door slightly making sure only the top half of his body was visible. 

"Yea well can you move of the com's please" Sarah snapped back 

The Doctor looked over to were Clara was still stood and sure enough they had been by the com's, his face reddened with embarrassment at what his daughter had just heard. 

"How much of that did you hear?" He mumbled

"From Oh Doctor fuck me" Sarah sassed 

"Sorry" The Doctor said quickly before slamming the door shut. 

a/n let me know what you think :-) xxx


	6. Disney

Disney

After a really uncomfortable half an hour in the TARDIS, The Doctor, Clara and Sarah were stood in the line to get into Disney. Clara and Sarah were fidgeting with excitement again. Clara gets fiddling with the skirt part of her red Minnie Mouse inspired dress, she worse her leather jacket over the top of it, a white scarf and bottle green gloves as well as her black boots to keep her warm. Sarah, who thanks to Timelord biology, didn't feel the cold as much only had her Minnie Mouse hoodie jeans and converse on. The Doctor grumbled over and over again about how the line was taking too long and how if it didn't hurry up he was going to build a Dalek just for some entertainment. 

After an eternity (15 minutes) of time later, The three of them were passed security and on their way to the magic kingdom. Clara hung onto the Doctor's arm pointing out all the amazing things she saw, a hedge shaped like Mickey Mouse, some statues of the seven dwarfs, that made the Doctor do a double take and scan them with his sonic just in case. Sarah was staring around in amazement wishing she had more eyes or heads or something so she could see everything at once. Even the Doctor couldn't help but smile at everything around them. 

They were walking up the main street towards the castle when they spotted a little cart selling candy floss, which Clara had to have some off, the candy floss was almost as big as her head which as quite an achievement according to the Doctor, Clara was in too much of a good mood to let that little comment bother her, instead she pulled a piece of the Candy floss off the stick and fed it to the Doctor placing a small kiss on his cheek after. 

"Where too first?" The Doctor asked his cheeks a little red from Clara's kiss 

"Tea cups" Clara smiled leading them towards the ride

"Clara, I'm the on coming storm, I do not ride the tea cups The Doctor tied to sound in charge

"Tuff I like them, now come on and we can go on a ride suitable for the oncoming storm after" Clara laughed sitting down on the ride. 

Much to his surprise and annoyance the Doctor actually enjoyed the tea cup ride and was slightly disappointed when it finished not that he would ever admit that to Clara or Sarah. True to her word they did go on scarier ride, Big Thunder Mountain. The Doctor and Clara sat together with Sarah behind them next to a French man who seemed to be praying to God which made the Doctor nervous. The ride took over around the track going Faster than the Doctor had expected, they came to a drop and the Doctor froze in fear, gripping Clara's hand tightly. Clara and Sarah were screaming and laughing as they flew around the track really enjoying the ride but the Doctor just wanted it over and sat frozen in his seat to scared to even scream. 

"You OK Doctor?" Clara asked when his grip tightened on her hand

"Of course I'm alright Clara, I'm a Timelord, we don't get scared of silly little rides" He snapped

Clara just rolled her eyes at that response, She knew he was scared but he'd never admit it. At last the ride slowed to a stop and everyone got out, the Doctor's legs felt a bit unsteady but he ignored it and carried on walking 

"That was great! wanna go again?" Clara asked still buzzing from the ride

"Yea!" Sarah responded still as buzzed as Clara

"No!" The Doctor shouted about more forcefully than he had intend "it's boring lets go find something else" he complained hoping to hide the real reason he didn't want to go. 

Clara and Sarah shared a amused look they could tell what the reason reason was, Clara's hand hurt slightly from him holding it so tight. The decided to go into one of the shops near the rides and spent ages looking through it all, They even managed to get a certain grumpy Timelord to try on some Mickey mouse ears which Clara insisted she bought for him just so he had to wear them around the rest of the day. 

"No, no, no, no absalutly not, never going to happen" He protest

"Please Doctor. for me?" Clara asked sweetly standing on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "I'll wear Minnie Mouse one's" She offered pulling away. 

"Fine" He sighed knowing he was never going to win against Clara, She knew exactly how to seduce him into getting her own way. 

Sarah bought some sparkly Minnie Mouse ears for herself and a cute little Mickey mouse teddy in a blue sleep suit to put with her collection of things she had bought for James during their adventures. They spent the rest of the day on the less scary rides and going in and out off all the different shops and before they knew it Darkness had fallen and they were gathered near the castle watching fireworks go off. 

It was the most beautiful sight Sarah had ever seen all around them fireworks were lighting up the sky music blasting from the near by speakers added to the atmosphere, Sarah watched the fireworks go off over the Castle and couldn't help let a few tears fall, James and Wyatt would have loved to see this, she could almost imagine their little faces light up in wonder and amazement as each firework exploded in the sky, revealing its beauty and light to the world being the brightest most colourful light against the darkness of the universe before disappearing into nothing but smoke seconds later leaving only an impression on the memories of the people below. 

The Doctor watched Clara as she took in the display, her face lighting up with amazement every time a firework went off but he could see there as also something else behind her eyes a sadness and he knew what it was, they reminded her of Danny and all the other Cybermen who had to burn to save mankind from Missy. The Doctor bend down and captured Clara's lips with him own before pulling her into a tight hug. 

"What was that for?" She asked happily 

"To remind you that not every relationship has to end in fire" He replied laying his cheek against the top of her head and watching the fireworks with her.


	7. Wrong place, wrong time

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Clara decided it was time for her to go back to her "human" life, she was supposed to spend Christmas with her family and it was a week past Christmas for her by now so she need to go back or she would never go back again. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in a bit of a sulk, he hated when Clara left, he always seemed so lost. With a quick Kiss for the Doctor and a hug for Sarah she exited the box.

"Ah Doctor, this isn't my flat" Clara complained through the still open door. 

Curiosity got the better of Sarah and she went too look at the flat while Clara argued with the Doctor, who insisted that she must have just forgotten what her flat looked like much to Clara's annoyance 

"Look Clara see, London, UK, Earth, your solar system" The said impatiently tapping the monitor screen 

"Doctor! this is the other side of London!" Clara shouted hitting the screen with the back of her hand. 

Sarah was staring around the darkened room the TARDIS had landed in. Taking in the flowery sofa that looked like it belonged in the 40 or 50's with matching chairs, a small TV sat in the corner of the room and right in the middle was a wooden coffee table with a half finished jigsaw puzzle on top of it, photo's decorated the walls and nearly every available surface. Sarah knew this room far too well and she couldn't be here not now, not ever. 

"Dad" Sarah called behind her but Clara and the Doctor were still arguing in the TARDIS and didn't hear her. 

"Your stupid snog box has brought us to the wrong place again!" Clara complained 

"Be fair it's been a while since she last took us somewhere this badly wrong" The Doctor argued 

"Dad" Sarah called again unable to take her eyes of the room

"We are the other side of London and 5 year's too early!" Clara practically screeched 

"It's the right planet" The Doctor argued pathetically 

"DOCTOR!" Sarah shouted getting his attention, she only ever called him Doctor if it was something really bad. 

"What? what is it?" The demanded sounding panicked running out of the TARDIS waving his sonic around 

"I know where we are" said Sarah

"Yes well we've already established we are in the wrong place, what was the Doctor bit all about?" He asked annoyed

"No you don't understand, this is my Gran's house on the night she died" Sarah explained her eyes still not moving from the puzzle on the table 

"How do you know it's that night?" Clara asked

"That's the puzzle, we were working on, when it got too late she promised that we could finish it after church the next day but I found her dead that morning, I was 14" Sarah explained a tear rolling down her face "My Gran was the only person who cared about me growing up, she kept me safe, once she died I had no where to go at weekends and the abuse got worse until I told Adrian" 

"Adrian? as in English teacher Adrian?" Clara asked shocked. Sarah nodded more tears escaping her eyes.

*Flashback*

Sarah had just collected her GCSE results, she was on her own she had no friends and her mum was too hungover to come with her. Nervously Sarah tore open the envelope and lifted the white sheet of paper out, scanning her results, She got A* in everything apart from English she got an A in it. Her heart sunk and she felt like she was going to pass out, Sarah ran from the room and down the corridor hiding in a small alcove she used regularly to avoid people before sinking down to the floor her arms wrapped around her knees that were drawn up to her chest and bust into tears. Her mum was going to be disappointed and Stephan was going to go nuts and punish her. Sarah was so caught up in her panic about what Stephan was going to do that she didn't notice her English teacher sit down on the floor beside her. 

"Sarah you OK?" he asked unsure, Sarah just shook her head there was no point denying it. "What's wrong?" 

She handed him her results and he looked down the list "Wow Sarah this is amazing! I don't think any other student got an A star never mind one in nearly every subject" He praised which just made Sarah cry harder. Adrian looked really confused now he couldn't understand why she was so upset. "Help me out here Sarah I've no idea what's wrong, is it a boy? I could get Miss Oswald she knows more about teenage boys than I do" He rambled 

"NO! It's fine don't get anyone else please" Sarah begged 

"OK don't worry I won't, what's wrong?" Adrian asked placing a hand on her knee to try and comfort her but Sarah jumped away from the contact terrified which made Adrian frown

"Sorry, It's my English result, I failed I should have got an A star and I didn't, I should have studied more, oh god. Stephan's going to kill me" Sarah rambled in a panic another wave of tears over coming her 

"Sarah an A is not failing that's amazing there's only a handful of students that managed to get an A in English this year" Adrian explained still completely lost as to why she was so upset 

"Stephan said if I didn't get A stars in all of my results he'd punish me and I'd never get to go to school again, I'd be be stuck there with him, I can't be stuck there with him I just can't do it any more not all the time, I can't" Sarah panicked, Adrian wasn't even sure if she was talking to him or just talking out loud she seemed so scared and frantic pulling at her hair as tears flowed down her face. 

"Sarah please calm down, you can't do what any more" Adrian begged his heartbreaking to see his student in this state, he tried to grab her hands to stop her pulling at her hair but she jumped back away from him again looking terrified

"Don't hurt me please" Sarah begged her arms crossed in front of her face in a defensive manner.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Adrian said softly a second later he realised what was going on "Sarah has Stephan been hurting you? That's your mums boyfriend right?" He asked calling on past parent's evenings 

Sarah lowered her arms and hung her head not looking at her teacher. "Yes" She whispered 

"Yes he's hurting you?" Adrian asked just so he was clear. Sarah just nodded unable to look up out of shame. "Sarah, if he's hurting you I need to report it to the principle who will need to phone the police" He explained as softly as possible scared to frighten her again. 

Sarah's head shot up and she panicked "NO! please don't, he'll kill me, please don't tell anyone" 

"I have too I could loose my job if I don't and I need to make sure you're away from him so you can be safe" Adrian tried soothing her 

"I lied, I made it up, He's not hurting me" Sarah lied and even she knew it was never going to work 

"I've taught you for 5 years I know when you're lying" Adrian said "Does he hit you?" 

"Sometimes" Sarah answered looking down again and chewing on the inside of her mouth debating if she could tell him the whole truth or not. Adrian could tell she was holding something back and not telling him everything, he had a feeling he knew what it was but he hoped he was wrong with a sigh he whispered the question he didn't want to have to ask  
"Did he rape you?" Adrian didn't take his eyes of Sarah as she looked down at her fingers fidgeting in her lap and gave the smallest nod. Adrian felt tears well up in his own eyes and he tried to swallow his emotion as he asked the next question "Was it more than once" his voice broke slightly as he asked.

Sarah was one of his favourite students, she was brilliant at English and always seemed a polite well behaved girl and put lots of extra effort into her work. He was blinking away tears and almost missed the tiny nod of Sarah's head as she broke into tears again sobs coursing through her whole body making her shake with emotion. On instinct he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but remembered just before he touched her how she reacted before and just let his hand hover above her shoulder for a moment before retracting it and putting it into his pocket. 

"How long has it been going on for?" Adrian asked trying to regain control of his own emotions 

"Since I was 6" Sarah whispered

Adrian started at Sarah unblinking for a minute, shocked and unable to take the information in. Sarah spoke again before he did taking a deep breath in to calm herself first.

"It's not just him, he has these... parties. Men and sometimes woman pay him to be able to have sex with me" Sarah explained in a monotone

"Does your mother know?" Adrian asked still not completely over his shock

"Stephan gives her drink and drugs in exchange for me" Sarah whispered feeling ashamed of herself. 

"Sarah sweetie, I need to tell the police this, you do understand its just to help you, you will be safe I promise" Adrian reassured Sarah who nodded "Come on we need to go to the principle" Adrian stood offering his hand to Sarah who took it cautiously. 

*end of flashback*

There was a loud crash from somewhere upstairs and the trio ran towards it, forgetting for a moment where they were as adrenaline took over. Sarah was in front as she raced up the stairs. Stood at the top was a man in Victorian style suit with a long black coat black shoes and a black top hat on his head. 

"Who are you?" Sarah asked confused.


	8. Do you hear the Whispermen?

Do you hear the Whispermen?

"Miss Smith, you've grown since we last met, quite the young woman now" The Victorian man greeted smugly with a touch of arrogance. 

"Who are you?" Sarah asked again with more force this time

"Simeon" The Doctor practically growled putting himself between Simeon and Sarah making him almost chest to chest with him. "I thought you were destroyed in my time stream" 

"Alas I was Doctor, but I am intelligence its hard to kill intelligence completely" Simeon responded almost sounding sad "I see you still have your pet, no matter I can fix that, stop her heart" Simeon commanded nodding towards Clara

Out of now where three men stood around Clara dressed in a back suit with a crisp white shirt a burgundy coloured tie large back overcoat black leather gloves and a black top hat but their faces where white like someone had only half moulded it out of clay they didn't seem to have any eyes just shallow dips were their eye's should be, their mouth however was terrifying the lips looked like scab's on a child knee, their bared teeth were yellow and pointed. They let out a terrifying hissing noise like when gas escapes. their arms out stretched towards Clara.

Sarah looked from the Doctor to Clara trying to work out why he hadn't done anything, He looked terrified he knew there was nothing he could do, how do you kill intelligence? Clara knew what as coming she had experienced it before and it wasn't nice, she braised herself shutting her eyes, the sound of their hissing was the only thing she was aware of. The door to the left of them opened and an lady in her 70's walked out dressed in a long sleeved white nightie and a green dressing gown, her hair grey hair fell down passed her shoulders dry and wiry looking. Sarah's breath caught in her throat, it was her Gran. Gran jumped when she saw them stood in her hall her eyes flickering over to the door beside the one she just came out of where 14 year old Sarah was sleeping. 

"Who are you? What are you all doing here? I don't have anything worth stealing I'm just a pensioner" Sarah's Gran asked her voice betraying her fear even though she tried to seem brave. Sarah knew her Gran was lying he may have been a pensioner but she had a bag with a lot of money stored under her bed as well as a very expensive pieces of jewellery hidden away, Sarah's mum had found them all when clearing out the house after her Gran had died and sold them all for drugs even the locket her Gran had left for Sarah in her will.

Simeon's men turned their attention from Clara to Sarah's Gran a loud hiss escaping their mouths as they approached her.

"Do you hear the Whisper men, the Whisper men are near. If you hear the whisper men then turn away you ear. Do not hear the Whisper men what ever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper men they'll stop, and look at you" The rhyme didn't seem to be coming from the men but echoed all around them in the air, Sarah could almost taste words as they wrapped around her, making the very air seem cooler, the smell of fear and death accompanied the words making them seem much more sinister and as though they had a live of their own. 

"GRAN!" Sarah shouted unable to help herself as one of the Whispermen's hands passed into her Gran's chest clutching at her heart within. Gran's face distorted into pain and fear as she struggled to breath and pain radiated through her chest. Both Sarah and Clara ran towards the Whisper men to try and stop the one hurting her Gran but they were stopped by the two other men of either side as the plunged their hand's into Sarah and Clara's chest squeezing at their hearts. 

"Stop this, Stop this now Simeon" The Doctor roared feeling completely helpless 

"You are lucky this time Doctor she is not ready for us, release them" Simeon commanded and the Whispermen stopped their attacks, the three woman falling to the floor. 

"Not ready? what do you mean not ready?" The Doctor asks as he bends down to check on them, They all had a pulse, just knocked out slightly

"Child of the universe with blood of Gallifrey and of Earth. Power of the Vortex, her destiny since before times birth. Time must obey her, The rules are hers to make. Time and space are forever at stake. The Timelord Victorious shall rise forever more. Conceived behind the blue wooden door" The Whispermen hissed before disappearing with Simeon 

Sarah and Clara woke up just as they left coughing slightly as they did. The Doctor embraced them both in turn relief washing over him.

"Gran?!" Sarah shouted as she crawled over to her Gran who had also woke up but was very weak and struggling to breathe

"Sarah?" Gran asked barely more than a whisper 

"Yes Gran it's me, Don't worry we'll get you help you'll be OK" Sarah tried to sooth through tears as she moved her Gran slightly so her head was in Sarah's lap

"Sarah, this is the night your Gran died I'm sorry but we can't help" The Doctor explained putting his hand on her shoulder

"No but we have too help, she died of a heart attack not this!" Sarah cried 

"That's how the Whispermen kill it looks like a heart attack" 

"Who is he?" Gran asked Sarah in a weak voice

"He's the Doctor" Sarah explained biting her lip to try and stop more tears 

" I thought so, I'm glad you found your father Sarah, he's much better than your mother would ever have been" Gran smiled, Shocking Sarah she never knew that her Gran knew the Doctor was her dad, she wondered if she knew anything about what happened with UNIT but decided now wasn't the time to worry about that her Gran was dying and she had the chance to say goodbye. 

"Yea, he is. Gran there's something I need to tell you, Stephan and Mum abused me in every way possible" Sarah started but was interrupted by her Gran

"Oh Sarah! I'm so sorry, I thought there was something more than your mum's drugs and drinking but I couldn't be sure and I couldn't report it in case UNIT found out and took you back. I was too old to" Gran cried tears flowing down her cheek's 

"No Gran listen let me finish, They abused me from I was little right up until I was 16 but for my whole life, It was you that made it better, you that made me feel like I was special. You were the only person that cared about me. I lived for our weekends together. Take away on Saturday night, my Dance lessons, church, shopping. All of that made me feel like I had a childhood even if it was only at the weekend, I felt safe and loved all because of you. Thank you Gran, Thank you for making me feel special" Sarah smiled down at her Gran remembering all the good time's they had together, laughing slightly as she remembered the nights they spent dancing around the living room after watching strictly come dancing on the TV 

"I'm glad I helped little, I love you Sarah" Gran whispered her breathing becoming more uneven and her eyes slid closed 

"I love you too Gran" Sarah whispered placing a kiss on her Gran's forehead as her Gran took one last shuttering breath before her soul departed for spiritual paradise.


	9. Mind Games

Mind Games  
Sarah sat with her Gran for a few moments silent tears falling from her eyes but they were tears of happiness not sadness, since her Gran died she had hated that she had died alone and without ever knowing just how much she meant to her and she was so relived that she was able to fix that. 

"Sarah we have to go before younger you wakes up" The Doctor whispered. 

Just as he spoke the door of the room younger Sarah was sleeping in opened and younger Sarah stepped half asleep out in cotton jammie bottoms vest top and fuzzy slippers, her hair was messy and stuck up everywhere as it flowed down to the middle of her back. The Doctor was momentarily stunned looking at his 14 year old daughter, she was shorter than Clara which shocked the Doctor he didn't think any human could be shorter than Clara. 

"Go back to the TARDIS, having two of you here could cause all sorts of problems" The Doctor whispered to Sarah who gave one last look at her Gran before disappearing down the stairs. 

Younger Clara sleepily walked to the bathroom without even acknowledging them, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she did. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other confused, how had she not noticed them? Young Sarah was nearly at the bathroom when she stopped and spun round

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly awake, she had been half asleep before and forgot she was in her Gran's house. At home it was normal to see random people standing about at all hours, she had just been thankful they hadn't came into her room or grabbed her as she walked past to really pay attention but now she was more awake she was scared. 

"It's OK we aren't here to hurt you I promise, I'm Clara this is the Doctor, we are friends of your Gran's" Clara answered before the Doctor could using her best soothing teacher voice 

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. 

"We just came to check on your Gran that's all" Clara lied thankful it was dark so Sarah couldn't see her Gran's body "Why don't we take you back to bed, we could tell you a story if you want" Clara encouraged 

Sarah looked between the two of them nervous and unsure, She trusted Clara but she wasn't sure about the Doctor.

"Is my Gran OK? Why did she need a Doctor in the middle of the night?" Sarah asked worried 

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it in the morning, how about I take you to bed and the Doctor can quickly check your Gran's in bed and then we'll be of" Clara offered remembering Sarah's distrust of men and hopping the Doctor got her hint to move the body, Sarah said she found Gran in her bed the next morning not out in the hallway. 

Sarah nodded and walked back towards her room completely forgetting about using the bathroom, Clara followed closely behind. It was dark so Clara couldn't make out much of the bedroom other than the dark shapes of a single bed against the wall a small bedside table beside it with a lamp on top and a rocking chair at the end of the bed, a chest of drawers and wardrobe on the opposite wall. Sarah climbed into bed and laid down.

"Could you read me this one?" Sarah asked handing Clara a book, she had to turn the light on to see it, it was a book about a man who travelled through time and space, Clara smiled the apple really didn't fall far from the tree and settled down in the chair to read it. 

Clara had just finished reading the third chapter when the Doctor came into the room. Sarah was fast asleep looking more peaceful than the Doctor had ever seen the older Sarah look, he couldn't help himself he stroked her head and left a small kiss on her forehead. 

"She'll forget all about this won't she? you normally do" Clara whispered walking over to stand beside the Doctor 

"She's human right now, I'll need to scramble her brain a little so she forgets" The Doctor answered not taking his eyes of the younger version of his daughter 

"Better hurry up then or our Sarah will be worried" said Clara 

The Doctor put his hands on either side of Sarah's head at her temples before reaching into her mind. He was met with a bombardment of different thoughts. Teenage girls minds where always full of different things all at once but this was different there was no worries about what boy liked her or why a friend was being bitchy or even worries about how she looked like normal teenagers would, Sarah's was full of pain and worry about what Stephan would do to her next, worried about the party he was throwing on Wednesday, the loneliness she felt at not being allowed to make friends at school the teasing from other kids because she was thought of as weird for always being on her own and never speaking to anyone. The disgust she felt at herself for the things men had done to her. The Doctor's hearts broke for his daughters pain no one let alone a child should ever feel like that, 

He pushed further back and found her memories, the one of them in the hall and Clara reading to her was right at the front so it was easy to bury it deep so she wouldn't remember until 5 years in her future when she would step foot in the house again. More memories started swimming to the top and the Doctor couldn't help it he looked at them all, every dark moment every ounce of pain and suffering his daughter felt and ever bit of joy she experienced with her Gran. He began to work on the lessening the pain and dulling the details of the bad ones and strengthening the good. The Doctor gave Sarah a dream about his 8th body her true father flying around in space with Sarah by his side and he programmed her brain so that every time something bad happened she would experience the same dream as a comfort. The Doctor pulled away from her mind gently, a small amount sweat on his forehead from the concentration it took. 

"Is she OK?" Clara asked worried 

"Yea she'll be fine she's in a deep sleep now" The Doctor answered wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes at his daughters pain

"And you are you OK?" Clara asked linking her arm around the Doctor and resting her head on his shoulder to comfort him 

"Better get back to the TARDIS" He answered ignoring Clara's question afraid that if he answered it he'd loose control because right now he was a mixture of furry anger and sadness.


	10. Rest

The doctor and Clara returned to the TARDIS to find Sarah unconscious on the floor and the TARDIS in a bit of a panic, the inside lights where flashing and whirling and she was making constant beeping noises in an effort to wake Sarah up. 

"Sarah" The Doctor gasped running to check on her, he could just about feel her pulse and her breathing was slow and shallow so he scooped her up and raced her towards the medical bay

"Don't worry old girl she'll be fine" Clara soothed the TARDIS petting the console feeling very silly even after all these years she still couldn't get used to talking to a alive machine. 

The Doctor placed Sarah on one of the hospital beds in the room and pulled out a medical scanner and scanned her head to toe, physically everything was fine she hadn't hurt herself in anyway but when he did a brain scan it was a completely different story, programming young Sarah's brain with this Sarah close by had caused her brain to short circuit and start shutting down, he could save her but it would mean going back into her mind. 

The Doctor pushed into her mind once more, this time her mind wasn't filled with fear instead it was replaced with self doubt and not feeling worthy enough to be his daughter, he found the pride of having the Doctor as her father but the weight of what that means to her, the friendly love and admiration for Clara as well as they heartbreaking ache she felt for Wyatt and James. Trying not focus too much on Sarah's thoughts and feelings he pushed passed her memories new ones added to younger Sarah's her Gran's funeral, running away from home, giving birth alone and afraid but the bad ones weren't as prominent he couldn't see as many details or feel the emotions as much as he had before the happy memories felt like he was reliving them they were so clear. Wyatt's first word, taking his first steps, Sarah chasing after him in a playground covered in snow, her first alien planet travelling in time Finding out she was the Doctor's daughter. the Doctor lapped up her good memories taking in every single one enjoying his daughters happiness. He pushed further past that and too the problem, he needed to erase everything that happened in Sarah's Gran's house, she could never know they had been there, he had to bury it deep so it could never be remembered or the paradox would make her brain burn out. 

"Is she OK?" Clara asked she had came in while the Doctor was in Sarah's mind and sat on the chair opposite the bed biting on her thumb with nerves 

"She will be she's sleeping now, had to completely wipe the last hour or so off her memory so don't mention anything about being at her Gran's or younger Sarah or the whispermen just in case" The Doctor explained flopping down on a bed beside Sarah's completely exhausted one complete mind merge was tiring never mind two that quickly 

"Do you need anything?" Clara asked walking over to him

"You" The Doctor whispered moving over so Clara could lie beside him. 

Clara took of the Doctor's shoes before taking off her own and laying down beside him sliding up the bed slightly so they could be face to face. Instantly the Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara and pulled her in tight burying his face into her hair inhaling her scent that was so very Clara floral with a hint of apple in perfect balance so you could smell both without one over powering the other. His Clara forever the control freak just as he liked it. Clara had reached up and started running her hand through


	11. Boat Rocked

Sarah awoke the next morning, her head hurt and she felt very strange like she was on a boat during a storm, everything seemed to be moving and rocking even though she could tell the TARDIS was still. She slowly opened her eyes half expecting to see the room swaying from side to side but it was perfectly stationary and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. With a groan she sat up and looked around, she was in the medical bay and it looked like the cot beside her had been slept in but was now empty, the door to the med bay open. Holding onto anything she could for balance Sarah hopped off the bed and made her way to the console room running her hand along the wall.

"Why do I feel like I'm on a ship?" Sarah asked flopping down on one of the crew chairs and closing her eyes while rubbing at her temples

"You are on a ship" The Doctor answered not even turning round from his chalk board just continuing writing in Gallifreyan

"A boat then, why do I feel like I'm on a boat my head feels like everything's moving but nothing is" Sarah asked exasperated holding her head in her hands

"You do?" The Doctor asked concerned running down from the upper level to Sarah to lift her eye lids and check her eyes

"Uh Go away" Sarah snapped swiping is hands away from her face

"Someone's grumpy" Clara chuckled coming into the control room with 3 mug's, 2 coffee's and one hot chocolate. 

"You would be too if you were getting sea sick without being at sea" Sarah grumbled taking her hot chocolate in her favourite Harry Potter mug 

They spent the next few minutes in silence each drinking their morning pick me up's, Sarah's head still felt wobbly but her thoughts had started to become a bit clearer although she suspected the TARDIS was helping a little because she could feel their mental connection stronger than normal. She had read about Timelord's experiencing these sort of symptoms but she never thought she would even experience them herself.

"I can not believe you!" Sarah shouted angry making Clara jump at the sudden loud noise "You changed something about me!" she stood up glaring at the Doctor 

"Don't be so silly Sarah, why would I do that?" The Doctor lied smirking

"No! don't you dare! don't you dare lie to me! Not when I know the truth, I'm not stupid" Sarah shouted getting louder and louder.

"Your my daughter you could never be stupid" The Doctor answered sincerely.

"Then why treat me like I am!" Sarah exclaimed 

"You need to trust me Sarah, Trust is paramount in our lives" The Doctor said walking over to Sarah and placing his hands on her arms.

"So you did do something!" She shouted pushing his hands away in disgust 

"Only to help you, for your own good"

"No! you don't get to choose what's best for me, that's for me to decide not you!" Sarah shrieked. 

"I'm your father Sarah, that gives me the right to decided what I think is best for you" The Doctor started shouting too now. 

"You can not just change my memories!" Sarah shouted throwing her arms out in outrage. 

Clara who had been sat watching them argue trying not to get involved, she learnt the hard way during a few of their many arguments that trying to defuse the situation just made them both shout more and usually at her, so silently without saying anything with practised movements Clara removed Sarah's sonic bangle, the last thing she wanted it for the Doctor to loose his eyebrows again they had finally grown back to there attack eyebrow state after her latest arson attempt on them a few months ago.

"I'll do what I need to do to keep you safe" The Doctor shouted pointing a boney finger at Sarah 

"You know what, I'm done here! done, Take me to Cardiff, Jack said he would give me a job" Sarah sighed flopping her arms down by her side in defeat 

"what? No you can't go" Clara pipped up 

"He's right trust is paramount in life on the TARDIS and I can't trust him if he can mess around in my head like that, how can I trust him? I need out just for a bit a few years maybe" Sarah explained with her head in her hands again the boat feeling becoming worse after the shouting. 

"A few years?!" Clara exclaimed 

"A few weeks, month, years, I dunno I just need out" Sarah said feeling completely deflated and defeated 

"Aren't you gonna say anything? stop her?" Clara rounded on the Doctor

"She a grown woman, she can make her own decisions" The Doctor answered barely more than a whisper, He didn't want Sarah to go of course he didn't she was his daughter but his stupid pride and stubbornness stopped him from making this right. 

"But she'd your daughter" Clara exclaimed 

"I'm very much aware of that Clara I was there when she happened" The Doctor dead-panned

"This is unbelievable you're going to let a stupid argument come between the two of you?" Clara asked throwing her hands in the air. 

"No I'm getting out while I still can in one piece" Sarah spoke softly 

The Doctor didn't answer he just stood in front of Sarah chewing his thumb and looking everywhere but at her. Sarah wasn't sure if she was glad or frustrated by that. She decided to go with frustrated because she was still angry at him for doing something to her memories. 

"Either take me to Cardiff now or I'll do it myself" Sarah snapped pulling the Doctor out of whatever daze he was in. He still didn't speak just typed in the co-ordinates and set the TARDIS into flight. Sarah stormed off once she had seen him put the co-ordinates in too pack some of her stuff she only took what was most important to her Wyatt and James's things and pictures as well as a few pictures from their travels and the one of her Gran.

When she arrived back in the console room they had landed and Clara was looking upset and the The Doctor had gone back to staring about the room. 

"It's for the best I promise, I'll be back soon enough I just need time that's all" Sarah explained to Clara giving her a hug "Bye Dad" She said simply fighting back tears as she exited the TARDIS for the last time, she sent a silent good bye and thank you to little blue before turning and facing out into the streets of Cardiff, he had landed her just outside the water tower and stood waiting for her was Captain Jack himself. As she took her first few steps towards the new chapter in her life she could hear the TARDIS de-materialise behind her sounding sadder than it usually would.


	12. Settling in

Settling In

Sarah was stood looking out over the bay it was dark now and the stars and moon were reflected in the water, the boat hires had taken their last customers out for a tour of the bay, the Carousel had shut down and all the restaurants and shops were closed for the day. It was peaceful and quiet as Sarah listened too the waves hitting of the pier, lost in her thoughts. It had been a week since she left the TARDIS, a week she had spent switching between being angry at her father for tampering with her memories and missing him terribly, She had spoken to Clara on the phone but she still missed hanging out with her teasing the Doctor and running from whatever creature he had managed to piss of that week.

She was staying in Torchwood's living quarters which is much more comfortable than she expected she had her own room with a double bed a desk wardrobe and a bathroom attached, it was plainly decorated but she didn't mind, she had her own space and that's all she cared about. Jack also stayed in the quarters and had the room opposite hers, they had a shared common room which was basically a large sofa TV and a bookcase and a shared kitchen/ dinning area. It was a bit awkward for the first few days especially on the first day when Jack forgot Sarah was here and walked into the kitchen first thing in the morning completely naked while Sarah was eating her cereal not that Jack was bothered by it at all but he did begrudgingly agree to at lest wear bottoms out to the kitchen in the mornings. 

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked appearing beside Sarah leaning his forearms on the railing and looking out over the sea mimicking Sarah's actions.

"Thinking" Sarah replied simply 

"You know its dangerous for a pretty girl to but out alone at night" Jack joked 

"I can handle myself don't worry" Sarah laughed 

"Against aliens maybe so but humans are a whole different kind of bad, which is why tomorrow you start training" Jack said turning to look at Sarah and putting his hands in his pockets

"I've had training" Sarah snapped 

"As great as he is running around with the Doctor isn't training, not for Torchwood" Jack said forcefully

"No but Oliver Queen is" Sarah answered with a smile

"You trained with Oliver Queen?" Jack asked in disbelieve 

"Being the Doctor's daughter has its perks sometimes" Sarah shrugged 

"Prove it" Jack nodded his tone full of arrogance, not believing her. 

Before Jack even had time to register Sarah's movement she grabbed Jacks arm and flipped him onto his back laying on the ground and sat on top of him, grinning. Jack tried to flip Sarah off him using his ankles but she was able to roll them both over so she was sat on top of him again leaning back with her hands on his legs. Jack had to concentrate very hard to stop a certain body part from reacting to Sarah being on top of him especially since he could very nearly see up her skirt . 

"Alright training, check" Jack laughed trying to think of anything but Sarah's thighs against his hips, as Sarah got off him and helped pull him to his feet. 

"Told you" Sarah smiled sounding cocky 

"So does this mean you can shot an Arrow" Jack asked as the walked back towards the hub.

"Yea but just don't tell dad, he didn't want me learning weapons just enough to defend myself" Sarah answered linking their arm's together

"Oh then he's gonna love this then, You need to learn how to use a gun" Jack laughed as he punched in the access code to the hub and they descended down in to the underground hub. 

"What? No! I'm not learning how to shot" Sarah protested coming to a halt 

"Protocol, every Torchwood member has to be issued with a gun they keep on themselves at all times" Jack explained 

"So not only have I got to learn how to use he damn thing I gotta take it very were with me?" Sarah asked annoyed 

"Afraid so sweet cheeks" Jack answered amused

"Do you have to keep calling me that? it sounds so gross" Sarah snapped 

"Someone's not in a good mood, Come on we'll have hot chocolate and watch a film or something" Jack suggested steering Sarah towards the living quarters, It had become routine for them to watch a film together before bed "Go pick something I'll make you're hot chocolate"

"I've been here a week and all ready you know my weakness, I hate you Harkness" Sarah mock snapped rolling her eyes 

"No you don't, no one hates me I'm Jack" Jack laughed with a huge smile that made his eyes twinkle and Sarah's knee's feel a little weak. 

Sarah had changed into pyjama shorts with a hoody and pulled her quilt in from her bedroom and was tucked up underneath it on the sofa, flicking through different movie's on the TV, When Jack came back into the common room, He too had changed into some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and was holding two mugs with the "Torchwood" logo on them, he handed Sarah the one with whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top of it.

"What did you pick?" Jack asked sitting down on top of the quilt

"Get under the quilt dumbo" Sarah laughed lifting the quilt slightly so he could get under it. "Nothing yet I don't know what to choose" 

The argued for a while after that about what film they should watch and in the end Jack won and they ended up watching "mission impossible" Only because Sarah had no idea what film's would be good she wasn't allowed to watch films growing up and then only watched children's ones with Wyatt and she was sure Jack wouldn't want to watch the lion king or beauty and the beast with her. 

Half way through the film Sarah rested her head on Jack's shoulder, She was sure they hadn't been this close before but she wasn't going to complain, Jack wrapped his arm around Sarah pulling her closer into him and she wrapped hers around him as she shifted slightly to get more comfortable before resting her head on his chest. By the time the film was over Sarah was sound asleep. Jack wrestled internally with himself before quickly placing a small kiss to Sarah's head and shifting so he was laying across the sofa with Sarah laying beside him her head still on his chest. Jack closed his eyes and drifted off too sleep himself listening to the sound of Sarah's breathing.


	13. Shooting Practice

Shooting Practice 

The next morning Sarah woke up feeling trapped, Jack had moved during the night and had pinned Sarah up against the back of the sofa his arms and legs wrapped around her so she couldn't move and his face was that close to hers she could fell his breath on her lips, she wanted to close the gap between them, remembering what it had been like to feel Jack's mouth on hers, the fire it had kindled in her belly but she was afraid to. She was afraid of rejection. No one would want someone as broken and damaged as she was especially not Jack, he loved sex and everything to do with it and after years of abuse she wasn't sure she could give him that, She had never even consented to sex before. 

"Morning sweet cheeks" Jack laughed sleepily pulling Sarah from her thoughts as he untangled himself from her

"I told you not to call me that" Sarah muttered annoyed and instantly missing the warmth of Jack's body around hers 

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Jack smiled 

"You could try Sarah considering that's my name" Sarah sassed, Sarah did not do mornings and was always grumpy once it came to getting up. 

"Breakfast" Jack declared heading off to the kitchen completely ignoring Sarah's comment 

Sarah shuffled after him, her thoughts about Jack and her before he woke putting her in even more of a bad mood than normal. She gathered together a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk to make her own breakfast it was the only thing in the mornings she felt up to putting together, Jack how ever set about making himself a cooked breakfast of bacon, sausage, fried egg, beans, fried bread and tomatoes. Sarah was going to make a comment about giving himself a heart attack but remembered he can't die so probably doesn't need to worry about what he eats. All through breakfast Jack kept trying to start conversations purely for his own amusement at Sarah's grumpiness. 

"You should try coffee you know, it'll wake you up" Jack laughed taking a sip of is own coffee as Sarah yawned 

"Can't stand the stuff, love the smell of it, hate the taste" Sarah grumbled 

"Well grumpy drawers, get ready and then met me in the hub" Jack teased putting his dishes in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen

Sarah put her bowl in the dishwasher before heading back to her room, she jumped in the shower, the warm water running of her body finally awakening her brain and lifting the morning grumpiness, she thought being a Timelord now that her morning fog would have gone, her Dad ever seemed to have problems in the morning but she guessed that little bit of human in her was enough to make her still hate mornings. Sarah finished in the shower brushed her teeth and got dressed in her skinny jeans, favourite emerald green converse and a standard issue Torchwood t-shirt, it was black with a small Torchwood logo on the top left hand side and pulled her long hair up in to a pony tail, she never bothered with make-up it always made her feel uncomfortable and fake, Clara used to joke that Sarah would have made the perfect son for the Doctor because apart from the long hair she wasn't into anything overly girly unless it was a special occasion. 

Sarah made her way to the main part of the hub, the living quarters were about half a mile away through a stone tunnel behind what appeared to be a wall from the main part and didn't appear on any of the plans so that if it came to it the team had somewhere to hide. When she arrived Jack was talking to Gwen dressed in his usual trousers with belt and suspenders white under shirt and blue shirt, his military jacket was probably slung over a the sofa in his office like it usually was. 

"Sarah, your doing weapon's training this morning, come on" Jack informed Sarah sounding all business, Jack was always more professional around the rest of the team he didn't tease her or show the softer side Sarah had started to get used too when it was just the two of them, which just made Sarah's fear of rejection even stronger.

Jack led Sarah down into one of the vaults under the hub, she hadn't been down this far before and it made her wonder how far down this place went. Jack stopped in front of a metal door swiped his key card on the panel beside the door and it slid open to reveal a shooting range, the walls were bare rock carved out from the stones underground, the first half of the room was pretty bare apart from a table laid out with different types of guns and ammunition in front of it however was a target range with different shaped targets all with different bullseye zones. 

"Pick one" Jack said waving his hand over the table 

"Jack I really" Sarah stared 

"Pick one" Jack said more forcefully interrupting Sarah.

Begrudgingly Sarah picked up a basic looking black gun, testing the weight of it in her hands before deciding it was as good as any. "This one will do" Sarah said with a nod 

"OK now point it at the first target" Jack instructed 

Sarah lazily pointed the gun at the target with both hands, her grasp not tight enough and her arms bent slightly. "Like this" Jack whispered in her ear stepping behind her his body pressed up against hers making her stand straighter, he ran his hand along her collar bone pulling her shoulders back slightly before running his hands down her arms removing her left hand from the gun and holding it in place my her side their fingers intertwined together, his other hand tightening her grip on the gun. Sarah could feel his breath against her neck and she swallowed hard trying to concentrate on the target in front of her and not of how close Jack's body was to her or how if she just turned her head she would be able to capture his lips with hers. No she mustn't think of that, just the target in front of her that she was supposed to fire at, with the gun Jack's warm hand held in hers. Oh Gallifrey! she could smell his scent, almost like a light aftershave but not quite. "He's not interested in you, He's no interested in you" She repeated over and over again in her head. 

Jack shifted slightly his mouth hovering just above her jaw enough to make the skin tingle underneath but not enough to touch, his grip on her hand holding the gun increased, His groin moved away from her to hide the start of his reaction to being to close to her. "The Doctor's Daughter, She's the Doctor's daughter" was the mantra Jack had to keep repeating inside his head to stop him from acting on his impulse. He could smell the apple scented shampoo she had used in her hair this morning and the passion fruit scented body wash that made him want to reach out his tongue and lick her neck. Unconsciously he let go of her left hand and placed it on her hip, moving her closer to his body again, his hardening length pressed against the bottom of her back. 

BANG.

Sarah shot the gun hitting the target and breaking the spell as they both jumped at the noise neither of them aware that she had pulled the trigger until it had hit. The door to the shooting range opened and Mickey stood panting at the door. 

"Jack there's someone from UNIT here too see you" Mickey panted 

"I'll be up in a second" He said to Mickey jumping away from Sarah like he had been burned "Stay here and practise until someone comes down for you, we do not want UNIT seeing you" Jack instructed Sarah before running out the door. Leaving Sarah feeling very confused.


	14. Knock Out

Sarah cursed Martha for making her wear heels as she ran down the wet streets, her heels click clacking against the ground as she hit it hard running as fast as she could, her short red dress riding up her thighs slightly, her long hair that she had curled bounced around her face making it harder for her too see in the dark, she was running down a series of alley ways the street lights just about shinning there light down casting dark eerie shadows around her, the dim yellow light giving the place a ominous glow. 

"Sarah, its coming in your direction, be ready" Martha's voice came in her ear over the comm's . 

"Great" she groaned jokingly "I swear Martha when we are done here you owe me a foot massage, my feet are killing me" Sarah complained as her feet felt like they were on fire with every slap of her heels against the streets.

"Yea but you look great" Gwen chirped in over the comm's as if that made it all worth while

"Alright Sarah it's just round the next corner from you" Martha warned, monitoring the energy readings on her device 

"I'm not far behind it coming up on its rear, now there's not something you'll hear me say about a weevil everyday" Jack laughed 

Sarah turned the corner and was met by the slight of a sharp toothed weevil racing towards her its sharp claws poised for attack, Sarah had a fleeting thought of wishing she was wearing one of the boiler suits the weevils wore rather than her skin tight dress as she ran towards the weevil. 

"Sarah it's gonna attack you! take the shot!" Jack shouted down the comm's coming into view further down the street. Sarah ignored him and continued running towards the weevil, the gap between the two of them decreasing at a rapid pace.

"Sarah!! Shoot it!" Jack roared making everyone's ears ring. Sarah didn't even move to reach for the gun mainly because well she didn't have it. 

"SARAH!" Jack screamed as the weevil and Sarah collided, the weevil aimed straight for Sarah's neck with its teeth, ready to clamp its jaws around her throat and pierce the skin tearing the flesh away, tasting the blood in its mouth but never got the chance Sarah's reflexes kicked in, she elbowed the creature in the side of it's face, kicked it's feet from under it knocking it too the ground face down, Sarah sat on the weevil's back one hand holding it hands together the other pressing the side of it's face against the ground to stop it from being able to attack. The weevil let out a cry of shock and frustration at being denied it's pray. It tried to buck Sarah off of it and struggled to free its arms but Sarah's Timelord strength held true and she was able to detain it until Jack came racing over to them and injected a sedative into the weevil's arm, the creature became still almost instantly. Mickey and Gwen rounded the corner panting for breath from running towards the weevil, expecting to see a mangled Sarah in the jaw's of the weevil. 

"How the bloody hell did you manage that" Gwen asked breathlessly her welsh accent standing out more. 

"Guess I'm just that good" Sarah laughed excepting Jack's hand to help her stand up of the weevil.

"Don't ever disobey order's again' If I say shot you shot, You could have been killed" Jack shouted angerly pointing a finger at Sarah. 

"Well I wasn't and besides have you seen what I'm wearing? Were on earth am I gonna hide a gun in this?" Sarah answered waving a hand over her body. 

"You didn't even have your gun?!" Jack shouted 

"You're either very brave or very stupid" Gwen commented 

"Just like her father" Mickey laughed sounding impressed 

"Can we deal with this later and get the weevil back to he cell's we have a girl's night out to get back too" Sarah snapped annoyed at Mickey' comment

An hour later they had placed the weevil in one of the holding cells, Sarah had changed into a pair of red converse and they were all sat at a table in a club in the centre of Cardiff, the men had decided to join them and were up at the bar buying drinks. Sarah had never been in a club before and the loud music and flashing lights were making her a bit light-headed and disorrintated, There were people everywhere she looked some in large groups sat around a table like they were, couples sat on sofa's looking like they were trying to eat each other's face's off which made Sarah winkle her nose up in disgust, a few people were stood at the door ordering drinks and the rest of the people were crammed onto a small dance floor their bodies knocking into each other as they danced to the music, a DJ was blasting the music from loud speakers sat up on a bit of a platform. 

"Alright drinks" Mickey announced setting a tray full of drinks on the table pulling Sarah out of her observations. Everyone grabbed their own glasses, Sarah stuck with a fanta, she hated the out of control feeling that came with being drunk and her past experiences proved to her that she needed to be fully aware of what was going on around her at all times so that she could feel safe. 

"Come on dance with me!" Gwen shouted over the music as her favourite song came on and dragged Sarah onto the dance floor not even waiting for an answer, although she was more used to call room dancing that club dancing Sarah managed to pick it up pretty quick and was soon dancing along with Gwen, Martha and Mickey like she had been doing it all her life. 

Jack sat back at the table watching his team enjoy themselves, his attention more on Sarah than the rest of them, he marvelled at how much she had become apart of the team after only being here 3 weeks, it felt as though she was he missing piece they didn't know was missing until they found her, He noticed the way her entire face light up when she laughed at Mickey nearly falling over, how she pulled her long hair over to one side when she felt uncomfortable or nervous. He watched as her hips swung from side to side with the music her red dress tight against her showing off her perfect figure, she was every bit a woman and a woman that Jack wanted, the only woman in the universe that he could never have. 

A man around Sarah's age came over to her and put his hands on her hips trying to get her to dance with him, Jack could see her trying to move his hands away but he was insistent, She had somehow gotta separated from the rest of the team and they couldn't see what was going on, Sarah twisted round to face the man and pushed him away gently but the man just moved closer towards her, Jack could just about make out Sarah's terrified expression as he lept from the chair he was sat at and ran towards the man, his fist connecting with his jaw as soon as he was close enough causing the man to fall to the floor. 

"You OK?" Jack asked Sarah gently looking into her scared eye's

"Yea, Yea I'm OK" Sarah answered shakily

Seeing Jack punch the guy the rest of the team rushed over to see what was wrong and Jack rounded on the man. 

"Go near her or any other woman like that again and I'll make you wish I had only broken your jaw" Jack threatened his whole body radiating with furry. 

"I just wanted a dance" The man spat before scurrying away to find whoever he came with.

"Come on we'll get you home" Jack said to Sarah all signs of his anger gone and replaced with concern.


	15. Hacker

Hacker 

The next morning Sarah woke up still feeling a little shaken from the night before, she kept reminding herself that nothing really happened and it was stupid to still be feeling like this but she still felt sick and a little on edge. When she got up to get breakfast she realized Jack wasn't around, Sarah assumed that he was still in bed hungover, So she showered dressed and ate breakfast in silence and hated it every tiny noise made her jump and in the shower she had to keep one eye open at all times. Aliens she could deal with stick her in a room full of Daleks and she'd find away out, drunken men however are another story they strike fear into her soul that's hard to shake.

Getting fed up of her own thoughts , Sarah decided to start work early try and take her mind of it. She headed to the hub but when she got there the whole team were already there. Martha was carrying some weird slimy looking thing in a jar towards the medical bay, mickey was typing on his computer and Gwen and Jack were talking in the middle of the room. 

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes at last" Jack laughed spotting Sarah coming into the hub.

"What time is it?" She asked really confused she was sure it couldn't have been late enough for anyone to have been here but its hard to tell when you live underground. 

"10 o'clock. could I see you in my office Sarah?" He asked sounding serious and leading the way. Sarah followed pretty sure she was about to get a telling off for not having her gun last night. 

Jack's office looked not too different from  a typical office, he had a large wooden table laden with stacks of paper on one side, a  half full coffee mug sat just beside them that Jack picked up and took a drink off, shuttering when he released it had gone cold while talking to Gwen before sitting it back down again leaving yet another watermark on his desk. He had a golden name plaque with "Captain Jack Hardness" on it that Gwen had gotten him as a joke one Christmas. Behind his desk was his large brown leather chair similar to the ones the Doctor kept aboard the TARDIS, a smaller chair sat in front of the desk and a small sofa sat against the opposite wall with Jacks coat slung over it. the rest of the office was full of bookcases and shelves of alien objects and books. Jack moved his coat of the sofa and hung it on the coat hanger that sat beside it before sitting down on the sofa, gesturing for Sarah to do the same.   

"How come you let me sleep so late?" Sarah asked hoping to avoid the telling of for as long as possible 

"You seemed to have had a bad night, I heard you screaming and shouting in your sleep" Jack said sounding concerned. 

Sarah looked down embarrassed, her face going slightly pink. She had had nightmares all night last night about her childhood but she hadn't released she had screamed in her sleep and now Jack knew. 

"Everything OK? Do you want to tell me anything, you can talked to me Sarah" Jack spoke softly touching her cheek.

Sarah could feel tears forming in her eyes and she blinked a few times to try and clear them "I'm fine Jack honestly, just nightmares" Sarah answered sounding stronger than she felt 

"Last night at the club you were terrified more than most people would be" Jack started to talk 

"I'm fine I can handle work if that's what you are worried about, it wont effect it I promise, Aliens I can handle men not so much" Sarah interrupted panicking a little thinking Jack was going to fire her

"Because of Stephan right?" Jack asked, Sarah stiffened at hearing his name the panic rising in her again. "you kept saying his name asking him to stop last night" Jack explained   

"Yes but I'm not ready to go into that yet. A lot of bad things happened to me before I met dad some I've dealt with some I haven't but none of it will effect my work" Sarah explained not wanting to go into details, she knew she could trust Jack and all off the team they where old friends of her dad's so she knew they were safe but she just wasn't ready for them looking at her different or treating her different after they found out especially not Jack. 

"After taking down that weevil last night believe me I have no worries about your work but you do have to remember to take your gun with you at all times some day you won't be able to stop what ever is coming at you and will need to shoot it before it kills you" Jack warned Sarah seriously   

"Sure" Sarah answered unconvinced "Can I get back to work now?" Sarah asked suddenly realizing just how close Jack was to her and finding it hard to concentrate, their knees almost touched and she could feel his heat radiating off it.

"Sure think Mickey was looking you" Jack answered standing up and holding his hand out for Sarah. She took it and her hand seemed to tingle where it touched his, the contact making her feel bit giddy and light headed 

"Thanks Jack" she manged to stutter out before leaving the room and heading back down to the team. 

"Sarah there you are. challenge for you!" Mickey said excitedly 

"Alright what is it?" Sarah replied still feeling a little out of it. 

"laptop basic of basic programming on it, see if you can hack the newest security software" Mickey explained pushing a laptop into Sarah's arms 

"Oh your on" Sarah laughed forgetting all about Jack and what happened the night before, she had a challenge now.

"I'd like to see you get past this one, its alot harder than the last few" Mickey boasted 

"It better be a 5 year old could have got past the last 2" Sarah teased sitting down at her desk and opening the laptop. "Bet I can do it in less than 20 minutes" 

"Do it in less than 15 and the laptop is yours" Mickey goaded Sarah sticking his hand out for Sarah to shake.

"Done" Sarah smiled taking his hand 

"If you loose your on weevil cleaning duty for a month" Mickey teased 

"Guess you better get suited up Mickey Mouse because your on duty tomorrow" Sarah sassed typing frantically on the keyboard. 

Jack had come down from his office and was helping Martha to translate some medical notes they found on a crashed tula ship the other day, Sarah was right in his eye line every time he looked up, her face a perfect picture concentration a small frown on her forehead as she chewed on her bottom lip, her fingers going inhumanly fast against they keyboard as she worked though firewall after firewall of mickey's newest software. Jack couldn't help but stare at her every time she bit her lip, he had visions of crashing his mouth to hers and tugging her lip between his teeth as he made love to her over and over again. Eventually he couldn't take it any more excused himself from Martha and walked over to Sarah who was still chewing on her lip. 

"Keep biting that lip of yours and I'm gonna have to bite it for you" Jack whispered in a low growl right in Sarah's ear, his mouth so close it ghost over her skin and sent a shiver through Sarah that went straight to her sex arousing her instantly and breaking her concentration from her task instantly. 

"Amm.. right... OK... won't happen again" Sarah spluttered unsure how to react to the hormones going off in her body. 

Jack chuckled in her ear before walking back to his office "The Doctors daughter she's the doctor's daughter" echoing round in his head. Sarah was left sat at her desk feeling slightly flustered and really not sure what to do "He's your boss nothing more he wouldn't even want you once he knows" repeating over and over again in her head. Sarah shook her head before getting back to her task, she had 3 minutes left to beat Mickey's system or she was shovelling weevil poop for the next month. 

2 minutes and 43 seconds later a photoshoped picture of Mickey's head on a baboon's dancing bottom appeared on all the screen's in the Torchwood hub. 

"And that Mickey Mouse is how you hack Torchwood" Sarah announced triumphantly, leaning back on her desk chair


	16. Broken Glass

A/N some bits may be disturbing theres no discription of it but still you've been warned

An hour later Jack was sat in his office still chuckling at the look on Mickey's face when Sarah hacked the system and trying to get on with some work, he had left the blinds on his window open so he could look out over the team not so he could watch Sarah no not at all she was out of bounds even if he did long to run his fingers through her long hair and feel her lips against his, the time after the virus just wasn't enough not now that she was here the temptation dangling infront of him all day everyday smelling of the raspberry shampoo she loved so much. Jack watched Sarah as she set about reprograming the security to be unhackable, biting that lip of hers again, he swallowed loudly as arousal coursed through him at such a simple act of hers, Sarah's fingers florished over the keys on the keyboard making Jack long to feel them interlocked in his. His mobile phone started ringing pulling him from his thoughts, he quickly looked at the caller id before putting it too his ear. 

"Clara Oswald, Eyes of the universe, what can I do for you" Jack greeted slipping into his flirty persona 

"Is Sarah with you?" Clara asked seriously over the phone

"She's in the hub yea why?" Jack asked standing infront of the large window now watching Sarah walk over to the coffee table and pick up a glass of water. 

"Make sure she doesn't see the news reports until I can get there in a few hours please" Clara answered sounding hurried 

"What? Why?" Jack asked confused by the request. He watch as Sarah walked passed Gwen's station say something to Gwen and Marth who were gathered there looking and something before she stoped and staring straight at the computer screen her hand over her mouth. Jack struggled to see what it was on the screen.

"Just please do it I'll explain when I get there" Clara answered sounding like she was running. 

Jack watched as the glass in Sarah's hand slipped out of her grasp and crashed to the floor sending shards of glass over the floor, Sarah fell too her knees, her hands clutching her head landing straight in the glass. 

"Shit! Clara I think she's seen it" Jack shouted down the phone as he raced from the room and down towards Sarah. 

"I'm phoning the Doctor we will be there in a second" Clara said sounding paniced just before the phone cut off Jack tbrough it to one side not caring were it ended up as he ran to Sarah.

Sarah was on the ground shaking her head violently shouting "no, no, no, no" over and over again, tears streaming down her face as memory after memory flashed before her, being raped over and over again, being held down aged 10 while they injected something into her arm being beaten her whole life being stabed with a broken bottle at 15. All her memories from the age of 6 until she was 16 raging to the surface fighting to be remembered first making Sarah feel sick and shakey, she hadn't even noticed the shards of glass that had cut through her jeans and dug into her skin mixing blood with the water that had been in the glass. 

"What happened?" Jack asked using his "captain" tone to Gwen and Martha who were trying to get Sarah to move away from the glass without getting cut themselves 

"I dunno we were talking about the news and then this happened" Gwen answered sounding slightly paniced

"What was on the news?' Jack asked scooping Sarah up in his arms and carrying her to the medical bay. Sarah tried to push Jack away from her in a panic and begged him not to hurt her her flashbacks becoming so intense she couldn't tell what was memory and what wasn't. 

"A pedofile was found dead in his cell this morning" Martha explained following Jack

Jack laid Sarah down on one of the beds in the medical bay and she stoped fighting him and curled up into a ball on her side sobbing to herself. Jack sat on the chair beside her. 

"It's ok Sarah you're safe I promise" Jack soothed realising what was wrong he tried stroking her head but she flinched and moved away from him her breathing becoming more rapid. 

"We need to calm her down so I can check her over and sort out those cuts" Martha said gathering all her equipment. 

"Sarah it's ok its me Jack open your eyes" Jack encouraged. 

"Jack?" Sarah choked out her breathing still far to fast. 

"Yes see you're in Torchwood we need you to calm down you're hurt" Jack answered daring to put his hand to her head again she didn't move away this time but she didn't calm down either. "Why don't you try sitting up" Jack suggested helping Sarah to sit.

'Sarah!" Clara shouted as she rushed into the room and straight over to Sarah and pulling her into a hug. "Are you ok? Gwen said what happened. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. I was on my way up to tell you" Clara rambled placing on Sarah's cheek. Sarah's breathing had started to calm down since Clara came in and was almost back to normal. 

"Give her a chance Clara" The Doctor half heartedly scolded her entring the room. 

"What- What are you two doing here?" Sarah asked breathlessly 

"We heard the weather was good" The Doctor shrugged trying not to let Sarah see how worried he was. 

"It's ment to be raining" Sarah answered sounding annoyed even tho she still couldn't breath properly 

"Ah see you're fine, arguing back already. You take that after your mother" The Doctor exclaimed pointing a boney finger at Sarah. 

The reminder of her Mother was the wrong thing to say as more flashbacks hit Sarah causing her breathing to speed up again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them causing the glass to dig further into her legs and cause cuts on her inner arms but she didn't feel it. Memories of being forced to preform oral sex on her mother plagued her mind as her arms were pulled away from her by Clara. 

"I think we better get your legs and arms sorted before you do more damage" Clara said to Sarah using her best soothing teacher voice "And you stick insect sit over there and don't talk again" Clara scolded the Doctor pointing to a chair on the other side of the room. The Doctor huffed but done as he was told 

"My arms and legs?" Sarah asked in a shakey voice looking down at her blood soaked jeans with pieces of glass sticking out of them "Oh" came her reply before she fell back on the bed unconcious. 

"Sarah!" gasped Clara

"She's fine just fainted" Jack reassured Clara while tugging a stray piece of hair behind Sarah's ear as gently as he could, A gesture not missed by a watching Doctor. 

"Clara stay up by her head she seem's to be calmed by you. I'll start working on her legs" Martha instructed turning to grab her tray with everything she needed on it. 

A/N sorry for any mistakes my keyboarded packed in again so writting this on my phone directly onto wattpad and my spelling is awful lol


	17. Liam

HUGE BIG FAT WARNING on this one deals with drug use rape abuse all sorts so might be disturbing or upsetting doesn't go into detail tho. 

Liam

Martha had just finished stitching and bandaging her legs and had left the room with Jack when Sarah started to wake up. 

"Hey you" Clara smiled at Sarah 

"He's really dead isn't he? Liam he's dead" Sarah asked naming one of the other men involved with Stephan as silent tears running down her cheeks. 

"Yes really properly dead" Clara answered. Sarah started crying harder then frowning as she did. "That's a good thing isn't it? he can't hurt you anymore" Clara asked softly

"Yes, No, Maybe I don't know" Sarah answered frowning 

"Well that makes plenty of sense" The Doctor tried to joke but he just sounded grumpy as he stood up.

"Oi you thought I said to keep quiet" Clara scolded but they both knew she wasn't annoyed because she was still smiling at him.

"Sorry boss" The Doctor mock saluted Clara sitting back down again causing Clara to roll her eyes at him.

"Now tell me whats up. why might it not be good?" Clara asked Sarah concerned

"I loved him" Sarah mumbled just barely loud enough for Clara to hear her. "At lest I think I did, I'm not sure anymore" Sarah added thinking of Jack she knew she didn't love Jack yet but she'd never felt this way with Liam. 

"I don't understand, he hurt you in the worst way possible" Clara said really confused 

"Stockholm Syndrome" The Doctor answered simply. he had been in Sarah's mind but he had not seen this or maybe he had but dismissed it as something else. 

"No it's not" Sarah snapped angerly at her father "He was nice to me. kind. He told me he love me" Sarah explained sadly. 

Flashback

Saturday night in the Smith family meant party night, this weekend it was being held at Stephan's house despite being with Sarah's mum for 10 years Stephan had never lived with them, he said he liked to have his own space which was something Sarah was very glad off except when it was his turn to host the party at his house there was nowhere for Sarah to get away from it all for a few minutes. She pulled out the package that Stephan had handed her earlier that day with instructions to wear under her clothes to the party which she was to take off as soon as she got there. Opening it up she seen it was a hot pink bikini with a picture of a cat on one cup of the top part and "birthday girl" written on the front of the g-string bottoms. Sarah looked at it in surprise she had forgotten it was her 15th birthday this week not that it matter this would be the closest thing she got to a birthday present anyway. 

The bikini was very revealing once put on the top just about covered her B cup sized breasts and was literally just held together by a few strings to tie at the back and around her neck. easy access Sarah noted. the g-string bottoms were no better the small triangular front just covered her private area that she had been instructed since puberty kicked in to shave bare. Sarah looked in her full length mirror and hated what looked back at her, she looked like a child playing hooker which she supposed essentially she was, her blue eye's were completely void of any life or happiness, bruises and red marks dotted her stomach and tops of her legs from the beating Stephan had given her the day before for not greeting him as soon as he walked into the flat, even though she had been in her room doing homework and hadn't heard the door open and close. Her long dark hair went down to the middle of her back now but she would have to plat it before going to the party, Stephan liked her hair that way. Refusing to analyse herself any longer Sarah pulled on a pair of her mum's old jeans that she had been given the jeans feel down on her hips slightly too big for her small frame and a part of her knee was exposed by the tear caused by her mother falling over drunk a few months ago and pulled her worn red t-shirt over her head and slipped on the pair of heels she knew she was going to have to wear all night instantly making her feet burn in pain being too small for her size 5 feet. 

"Sarah come on we are going now, Stephan will be waiting" Sue Sarah's mum shouted from the other room.

Sarah and her mother spent the taxi ride to Stephan's in silence, it was always quiet they never spoke to each other unless it was instructions for Sarah to carry out, Sarah used to watch the other boys and girls being picked up from school by their mum and how excited they were and how they would chat excitedly about their day. She envied them she wasn't allowed to talk unless asked a question, She still has to be told its OK to speak or Stephan gets angry. Sarah busied herself in the taxi by plating her hair the way Stephan liked it while avoiding any questions the taxi driver directed at her terrified that her mother would tell Stephan she had told the driver something that would get them in trouble. 

Stephan lived in an estate that had long been abandoned by any proper policing and care, the outside of the flat blocks were cracked and covered in graffiti, a large "Bad Wolf" sign covered most of one of the ground floor walls, for some reason Sarah had always liked that phrase. Stephan lived at the top of the main flat blocks, his flat had originally been 2 but he terrified the old man that used to live next door into moving it out so he could join the two together to create one large flat. "fit for a king" he had said. Music was blasting from Stephan's flat and could be heard all around the estate but everyone was too afraid to say anything about it, Stephan and his men ruled this estate and weren't above a friendly gun shot to the knee or whatever it took to keep people quiet. 

Fear started to creep up on Sarah, she had no idea how many people were going to be there or who they were, hoping beyond all hope that tonight she would just be a show piece, walk around in the bikini all night speaking only when spoken too and fetching Stephan his drinks, Sarah stepped into the flat after her mother instantly the smell of whiskey and drugs filled her nose and made her feel sick. Her mother went of in search of some drink without even a backwards glance at Sarah, leaving Sarah in search of Stephan, she hadn't been looking long when her plat was pulled roughly from behind and she was dragged into the bathroom.

"You're late! and your not even properly dressed yet!" Stephan spat before slapping Sarah hard across the face, a large red hand print appearing instantly on her cheek and tears sprung to her eyes because of the pain. 

"I'm Sorry Sir I was looking for you first" Sarah explained timidly 

"You obviously weren't looking hard enough now get undressed! I promised the lads a sex slave tonight and you wouldn't want to make me break my promises now would you?" Stephan asked threateningly stepping closer to Sarah so his body was flush against hers and she could feel his whiskey smelling breath on against her face, her blood ran ice cold and her entire body froze in fear, she couldn't even release the tears that caught in her throat out of fear of angering Stephan more. She shook her head. Seconds dragged by and felt like hours as he continued to tower over Sarah glaring down at her as if he wanted nothing more than to either throw her to the ground and fuck her or beat her half to death. eventually he gave a breathy laugh in her face instructed Sarah to undress and left the bathroom. Sarah's whole body relaxed in relief once he had left the room and tears started to flow. She knew Stephan would be waiting near by to make sure she had come out so he only allowed herself a minute of crying before she pulled herself together took her jeans and t-shirt off and fixed that fake smile she was so good at now before exiting into the flat again. 

As the night went on more and more people arrived until you could barely move within the flat, music was still blasting giving Sarah a horrible headache the air was thick with smoke from both tobacco and drugs. Sarah's feet were sore and blistered from the high heels and she had lost count now of the number of men and woman she had been past around. Now she was back with Stephan in his private room with around 15 others and he was running his hand up and down the inside of her leg. Sarah had to fight the urge to slap his hand away. She was sore and swollen from repeatedly being raped and her whole body ached from being grabbed at, hit, punched and even bit she just wanted to go home and go to bed so she could cry. Stephan's hand traveled further up until it brushed her pants and Sarah felt panic and tears rise up in her she couldn't take anymore tonight. 

"I've a present for you" Stephan whispered wickedly in Sarah's ear smiling.

Sarah's heart stopped and dread filled within her. It was never good when Stephan acted like this. He pulled out a piece of rubber string from his pocket. "Oi Josh bring it here" He shouted over the music and a curly haired teen of around 18 appeared with a container. "I think your going to like this its a new blend" Stephan smiled evilly. Sarah knew exactly what that means, it was untested. Sarah tried to move away from his, she didn't want it, she didn't want to be drugged especially not an untested one but Stephan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the sofa. "Josh hold her" Stephan barked. Josh scooped Sarah up and sat on the sofa pulling her onto his knee and holding her with a death grip around her chest and wrapped hi legs around hers so she couldn't move at al. 

"No please! Stephan don't" Sarah begged crying she remembered last time he tried a new blend on her she had ended up close to death and then got a beating for throwing up on the floor. 

"Hush" Stephan commanded pulling a scarf out of his other pocket and tying it around Sarah's mouth to shut her up. Sarah tried to struggle by Josh's grip was too tight she couldn't move' she was completely trapped. completely at her mercy of the name who had beaten and rapped her for the past 9 years. Stephan held her arm out straight and tied the piece of rubber around the top of her arm just above her elbow. 

"Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah how lucky you are to be my girl" Stephan whispered seductively before placing a kiss on the inside of her elbow. Sarah felt sick to her stomach at his touch. Someone handed Stephan the needle but Sarah couldn't tell how it was through her tears. 

"Wait! A voice shouted from the back f the room "I haven't had my turn with her yet and I'd like to do it with her fully aware" the man who the voice belonged too walked over the Stephan, Sarah could make out his blonde wavy hair and blue eyes but that was it, she was in too much fear to notice anything else her heart was beating o fast she was sure it would jump out of her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I haven't seen you here before" Stephan said sounding like an accusation 

"This is my first party but been a member of nighthawk for 5 years now, Liam" The man explained 

"Ah yes I forgot you were coming tonight, If you want me to stop, its gonna cost you extra" Stephan answered.

"This enough?" Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out two 50 notes throwing them at Stephan 

"Bedroom's through there" Stephan said pointing towards the small box room reserved for customers. Josh released Sarah instantly and she let out a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding, she didn't even care that she was about to be raped again she was saved from the drugs and she as thankful for that. 

let me know what you think. too much? does it need toned down a bit? 

I hate Sarah so much for making me write this I was happy with giving her a normal childhood but she insisted this be her background story so I apologise xxx


	18. Home

another 18+ warning on this one 

Home

"Can I see the TARDIS now?" Sarah asked in a small voice after recounting her memory to the Doctor and Clara. 

"Sure" Clara answered with a smile. 

The three of them left the room, The Doctor still not talking just staring ahead caught up in his own thoughts, seeing it in her memories he was able to deal with but actually hearing it come out of his daughters mouth made it real and impossible to forget. Anger built up in him and he wanted nothing more than to go back and kill that lowlife Stephan, he was working a plan through in his head when Clara slipped her hand into his. Clara his anchor, his reminder that all will be OK, she is what kept him grounded and level headed when all he could see was red. 

"What do you think? We could show Gwen some stars" Clara asked looking into his eyes, obviously he had missed a conversation while lost in his own thoughts. 

"Sure yea" He answered gruffly. 

"I'm coming too I wanna check if I left something in my room" Jack announced.

Half an hour later Sarah stood in the shower of her room on the TARDIS, she needed time to think and this was the best place, she felt like she was whole and complete on-board the TARDIS, no matter what the TARDIS was always going to be home. Sarah turned on the water and instantly warm water just the right temperature came out of the shower head, hot but not too hot it burned. She let the water run down her body over her shoulders dripping of her breasts and across her stomach before falling down her legs, like a waterfall, steam filled the bathroom quickly as Sarah scrubbed  her skin using the passion fruit body wash she loved so much, she scrubbed hard and fierce like she could scrub away the feeling of all those men and woman's hands on her, she scrubbed as if she could make it so it would never have happened but of course no matter how hard she scrubbed no mater how red and angry she made her skin, it would never go away it was always there crawling under her skin, in the dark parts of her mind clawing and grabbing its way into her thoughts, one wrong move, one dark thought and she's gone slipped into a pool of despair and sorrow. Where men used her just as a play thing to be picked up and used as they wished and woman were no better. 

Sarah turned the temperature of the water up higher using the touch screen on the wall, making the hot water bite at her skin as she washed her hair using the apple shampoo, her hair came down passed her bum when wet and was so thick she had to use half of the bottle to wash her hair, wringing it and scrubbing it too take the non-existent smell of smoke out of her hair and the stale beer that had been spilt by her head in her memories. She scrubbed and scrubbed at herself, her body her hair her sex, increasing the temperature of the water as she scrubbed until she could take no more and sunk down onto the shower floor curled up in the corner and cried.

Sarah cried for herself, for her past, for Liam, for James, for Wyatt and lastly for Jack, the only person that she wanted to be with and couldn't be because he would never want to be with her now that he knows how disgusting she is, what she's done in the past and she didn't blame him how could anyone want to be with someone who has been used as a play thing for a decade. 

Eventually Sarah grew cold even with the warm water hitting off her skin, that the TARDIS automatically cooled down when she started crying and got out of the shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around her that just about covered her bum, her wet hair tickling the tops of the back of her legs. Sarah quickly brushed her teeth out of habit from getting out of the shower and went into her bedroom. Standing in the middle of her room looking confused was Jack.   

"What are you doing in here?" Sarah asked a little sharply than she meant out of shock 

"I was looking for my room" Jack answered back , his eyes wondering over Sarah's practically naked body, he noticed how the water shined just above her breasts and she breathed in and out. 

"This is my room" Sarah pointed out nervously 

"Yea, mines a bit more pink than this" Jack joked with a flirty sort of smile. 

Sarah held tighter onto the top of her towel  waiting for Jack to leave but he stood there staring at her, He watched as the towel ghost over the tops of Sarah's legs as she wiggled her toes into the soft cream carpet nervously knowing that if he just brushed his hand under the towel he'd be able feel her cunt, he eyed the part of the towel tucked into its self wishing he could go over and pull it away so he could marvel at Sarah's naked body finally he looked at her mouth, she was biting her lip nervously and that's all that it took before he knew it Jack had reached Sarah and cradled her head in his hands, his lips capturing hers, Kissing her passionately, he didn't even register Sarah begin to kiss back he was too lost in the feeling of her soft lips against his, he bit her bottom lip gently tugging it between his teeth before pulling away slightly his lip's close to Sarah's but not touching. 

"I told you I'd do it for you if you didn't stop" Jack whispered breathlessly 

Sarah didn't answer him instead she timidly and nervously reached up and kissed Jack shyly, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, Jack kissed back and before they knew it they were kissing passionately on the bed neither of them remembering how they even got to the bed or were Jack's jacket had gone. 

"Tell me to stop and I will" Jack said kissing Sarah's neck 

"Don't even dare" She growled pushing Jack's suspenders of his shoulders and starting to undo his shirt. Jack bit down gently on Sarah's neck causing her to let out a moan so new to both their ears. Out of all the times she had found herself in bed with a man this was the first she felt the fire kindle in her belly and the desire tingle through her sex. Sarah pulled of Jack's shirt and threw it away lazily not caring were it landed. The lock on the bedroom door locked not that either of them noticed. Sarah ran her hands over Jack's chest feeling the muscles that laid there and the slight shiver that Jack gave as her hands slid over his nipples her hands travelling further down finding his belt and throwing it away as soon as it was undone. 

Jack opened Sarah's towel as his kisses got closer to her breasts, one hand reaching to grasp her left nipple between his fingers rolling and rubbing it while his mouth explored the other sucking and licking it, making Sarah moan with pleasure and whisper his name seductively halting her attempts to undo his trousers for a moment too over come by the new sensations. Jack kicks his own shoes off and his trousers quickly follow, unsurprisingly Jack isn't wearing any  underwear. 

Jack pulls back and sits up on his knee's between Sarah's legs to drink in the image of her laying naked on the bed, eye's dark and aroused, lips red and swollen from their passionate kissing, a small red mark on her shoulder from where he had bitten her. He memorised every curve of her body, the way her breasts moved up and down with every breathe she took.

"You are beautiful" Jack whispered his voice dripping with desire. Sarah looked down feeling self concious and embarrassed. Jack knew instantly that she didn't believe him and vowed to prove it too her. He began kissing up the inside of her leg slowly and gently Sarah wriggled the further up he got and he had to hold her hips still with his hands

"Wait no don't" Sarah shouted in a panic as he held her hips down in place, feeling pinned down and trapped brought memories flooding to the surface. 

"It's OK don't worry I'm not going to hurt you but for this to work you need to stop moving so much" Jack reassured letting go of Sarah's hips instantly. She relaxed again her trust in Jack increased just by that simple act. Jack continued kissing up her leg reaching the top and burying his nose in the hair he found between her legs inhaling the musty scent of her arousal. He flicked his tongue over her clit causing Sarah to jump at the pleasure that shot through her, giving Jack a better angle to lick and suck at her making Sarah moan and shout out Jacks name. Sarah's mind reached out and entered Jack's both their minds full of colour, pinks blues and golds swarmed together until it was impossible to tell who's was who's. Sarah tensed up in fear he didn't know she could do this and it was strange and unfamiliar 

"It's OK relax it's just your telepathic powers joining our minds together" Jack's voice echoed in Sarah's mind, she had thought at first he had spoken out loud but his head was still between her legs licking and sucking her rapidly toward orgasm. Jack's voice sounded different in her mind, he still had the american accent  but it was twined with something else just below the american one too subtle to detect when he spoke normally but inside his mind it was their, this was Jack's true voice.

Jack pushed a single finger into Sarah and begun thrusting it in and out of her before following if with another one, two finger's pushing Sarah closer and closer to release she didn't know until this moment she desperately needed. Sarah could feel Jack's own desire and arousal radiate of him through their joint minds, she could feel how he enjoyed being the one to make Sarah call out and moan his name as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her and lick her clit drinking up her desire. He knew through their connection that this was the first time she had experienced being pleasured and was rapidly speeding towards her first orgasm. With one last flick of his tongue Sarah's mind explode in a wave of pleasure, screaming Jack's name her core clenching around Jack's fingers as he continued to thrust them into her riding out the waves of pleasure with her, he could feel her shock and wonder at how intense it all was. Jack crawled up the bed till he was laying on top of Sarah Kissing her lovingly and tender. Sarah wrapped her legs around Jack's hips pushing him closer to her till his erection was just outside of her entrance. 

"We don't have to" Jack spoke out loud 

"I want to" Sarah answered showing him her desire in their minds.

Jack entered Sarah completing their joining, the mental connection became stronger until it nearly over whelmed both of them, neither of them really aware who was who as they both began thrusting intensely into each other. their bodies moving in perfect sync, lips never leaving the other's, pleasure building up like a firework flying up into the air, fast, passionately and noisily. Both whispering word in their native language, Sarah in Gallifreyan and Jack in boeshane, languages sounding both foreign and familiar at the same time both meaning the same thing over and over again. Love. The firework exploded within their minds and body's pulling them both over the edge each other's true name falling from the others lips in a unknown bonding, joining of their souls and minds, one that could never be broken through out all of time and space and neither of them were aware of it.

a/n you've no idea how glad I am to finally get these two together it's been the plan since the first chapter of the Secrets of Sarah Smith its been a long 44 chapters lol xxx  

also my internet is off at home so updates will take longer but im still writting xxx


	19. Comfort

Comfort

Jack and Sarah laid tangled together in the bed for some time both in a light sleep before the TARDIS started to make alarming and irritated sounds. Waking them with a bit of a start. 

"Shot Dad's wondering where we had got too" Sarah said slightly panicking as she picked her towel up to wrap around her while she looked for clothes in her wardrobe. 

"How do you even know that? She just could be in a mood" Jack shrugged pulling his trousers on. 

"I speak TARDIS" Sarah answered non chantry searching through her wardrobe for her jeans and t-shirt but the TARDIS was being a pain again and was only filled with dresses and tights "Oh come on mother please! if you want me out there to stop dad freaking out you need to give me my clothes not Clara's" Sarah demanded agitated, the only response she got was an encouraging beep. "Ah fine!" Sarah shouted in frustration grabbing a blue flowery dress and black tights, the TARDIS had at lest let her keep her blue converse. 

"I wouldn't object if you went out in just your towel" Jack purred in Sarah's ear kissing the curve of her neck tenderly 

"I'm sure you wouldn't but the rest might" Sarah smirked.

"Seems a shame to cover up a body like yours" Jack purred in Sarah's ear standing behind her, his harms rubbing up and down the tops of her arms. 

Sarah had a small flash back of Stephan doing and saying the exact same thing before her first party and she had to squash down the fear that built up in her and remind herself it was just Jack. Jack must have sensed something in their lingering mental connection because he quickly left go off her and stepped back slightly. "I'd never hurt you like that Sarah" Jack said slightly hurt. 

"I know, it's just I spent so much of my life being afraid of men and touches, it's just gonna take me a while to get used to it not meaning something bad" Sarah explained sitting down on the bed not looking at Jack "I understand if you don't want to have to deal with all this, I wouldn't want too" Sarah whispered a small tear leaving her eye.

"Oh believe me I'm far to gone to back out now. I want you Sarah, all off you that includes your past' Jack reassured Sarah kneeling in front of her and lifting her face up to look at him. 

Although Jack could feel Sarah's sadness and fear in their connection it broke his heart to see it reflected in her eyes, she looked so lost and defeated that he couldn't help pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could, Sarah wrapped in nothing but a towel and he in just his trousers and under shirt. Jack shifted and pulled Sarah down onto the floor and sat her on his lap. She curled in as close to him as possible as she let go and sobbed into Jack's chest clutching at his t-shirt as if her life depended on it. Jack stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear, soothing her both physically and in their joined minds until she had calmed enough to fall back to sleep as gently as possible Jack laid Sarah down on the bed leaving a small kiss on her forehead before getting dressed and heading back to the console room in case the Doctor came looking for them. 

 

a/n sorry for such a small chapter but wanted to get something posted and it was important to show that a bit of sex doesn't magically make it all better lol xxx


	20. Different

Different

The Doctor was fiddling with one of the many knobs on the TARDIS console, it had become a bit sticky and hard to move when flying her so he was oiling and polishing it with a soft yellow cloth, making it as good as new. He looked around the console room Mickey and Martha were sat down on the lower level playing a game of cards, he felt a twinge of guilt when he remembered how badly he treated them both in his tenth incarnation, he didn't realise of course until well after he was too caught up on Rose at the time but he was glad they found what they were looking for in each other. Gwen was sat on the upper level with her legs tangling over the edge looking around her, she had coped pretty well when he had shown her Earth from above and the dinosaurs better than most pudding brains would have, she would have made a great companion for another face this one just wanted Clara who was sat on his leather arm chair that she had been told repetitively not to sit on because she disturbed the indent he had left on it. She reading he couldn't see what it was from here but he guessed it was probably another Jane Austin book, she had become obsessed with those after they had gone to visit her last year. 

THe Doctor loved just watching Clara read, he loved the expression's she made when she came to certain parts in the book confusing sorrow furry and happiness. She would gush for hours and hours after about the characters she read about sometimes making the Doctor jealous of the way she spoke about men in the book but she always reassured him with a small kiss and a laugh that he was the only man human or not for her.

There's a tale back on Gallifrey that every regeneration has a one true love and if your extremely lucky you'll have the same one for them all. For century's the Doctor believed his first wife back on Gallifrey to be his one and only love, she was the girl he married had five wonderful children with and the woman he buried before running away. He was one of the lucky ones and then Rose that little 19 year old pink and yellow human ran into his life and captured the hearts of his 9th and 10th regeneration, the parts in his mind reserved for them still ached with longing for her, one of the hardest things he had ever done was leaving her on that beach but she softened his hardened heart made him capable of loving again and then River came along all fire and hair, she was dangerous and flirty how could his 11th self resist? Clara came along and his past self fancied her and wanted her all to himself but his hearts belonged to River and then he regenerated and Clara was the first face this face saw, all wide eyed and perfectly sexy she stole his hearts instantly, his first love of this cycle and he knew instantly that she was engraved on his soul forever just like his first wife, Rose and River faded with the regeneration but those two never would for as long as he lived. 

The Doctor looked away from Clara and finished working on the console cleaning and polishing all the buttons, switches levers and knobs. 

"You're tickling her you know and she doesn't like it" Sarah's voice called from the door that leads to the rest of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up at her and frowned in confusion, there was something different about her he could sense it but he couldn't figure out what it was and not for the first time he wished that Sarah had grew up with him, he would have had a telepathic bond with her is she had and he would have been able to tell instantly what was different but he couldn't and it annoyed him, She was wearing Clara's clothes but he was sure it wasn't that, although why the TARDIS gave her Clara's clothes instead of her own was a mystery. 

"She's never minded before" The Doctor shrugged watching Sarah as she strolled passed him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek on her way to sit with Clara. She looked different, happy almost which just confused the Doctor, he didn't know much about woman of any species but he was pretty sure she wasn't meant to be happy after today but he wasn't sure. Maybe he should consult that manual Clara got him after all. 

Sarah sat down on the smaller black chair opposite Clara, the one that was meant to be Clara's chair and waited for her to finish the page she was on. Sarah could still feel JAck's mind connected to hers as he fiddled with one of the round things below her, it wasn't as strong as when they were together but he was still there just on the edge of her mind, She could feel his happiness about what they had done but also his nervousness of what the Doctor would say or do if he found out. A few seconds later Clara stuffed a makeshift book mark of a piece of random paper into her book marking her place before turning her attention to Sarah. 

"You OK?" Clara asked frowning 

"Am I think so yea, I need to ask you something tho can we go to your room?" Sarah asked nervously 

"Sure" Clara answered puzzled. 

The pair entered Clara's bedroom on the TARDIS, it wasn't used as much any more she would usually just sleep in the Doctor's bed. They sat down on the large double bed with it's golden silk cover. Sarah looked around the room nervously, nothing had really changed since the last time she was in here over a month ago everything was still all neatly put away her make up and cosmetics all set out on top of the dressing table in size order with all the labels pointing outwards. Clara Oswald forever the control freak.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clara asked concerned 

"I need you to promise not to tell Dad and not to get angry" Sarah answered shyly 

"Is it something I'm likely to get angry about?" Clara asked cautiously pulling her bottom lip into her mouth

"I dunno Dad will which is why you can't tell him" 

"Sarah you're really putting me in an awkward position, your my best friend and I love you but if its something your dad needs to know I'm not sure I can keep it from him" Clara answered honestly reminding Sarah of how Aidan spoke to her all those years ago. 

"Please Clara I really need your help" Sarah begged 

"alright how about I promise not to tell him unless I really have too" Clara relented 

"OK, well ammm basically I had sex with Jack " Sarah explained nervously scratching her forearm along the scars from were she used to self harm. 

"You did what?" Clara roared 

"Hey you said you wouldn't get angry" Sarah protested making Clara feel guilty she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down and then a sickening thought came to her. 

"Sarah I need you to tell me the truth right now, Did he force himself on you?" Clara asked carefully but forcefully

"What? No! Jack would never do that" Sarah answered shocked. Clara visibly relaxed instantly, she didn't think he would have but if what happened to Sarah has shown Clara one thing it's that you never know what people are capable off. 

"So you've properly had sex now" Clara grinned sliding straight into gossiping best friend mood "Was it good?" 

"It was amazing, I didn't know it could feel as great as that" Sarah laughed smiling wildly 

"Details details! Where and When?" Clara asked excitedly bouncing on the bed slightly as she got more comfortable hugging a pillow into her. 

"My room about a few hours ago" Sarah answered slightly embarrassed 

"Best not tell your Father that one he'll go Scottish" Clara laughed with a playful frown

"Yea" Sarah laughed dully 

"But that's not all you wanted to say is it" Clara said more like a statement than a question. Sarah took a deep breath this was going to be embaressing

"Whenyouanddadhavesexhowlongdoesittakeforthelinktodiedown" Sarah muttered quickly

"Didn't catch any of that" Clara laughed "Slow down" 

"When you and dad have sex how long does the psychic link take to go away" Sarah asked her cheeks red with embaresment

"You psychic linked? Sarah that takes a lot of concentration and energy to do, we don't manage it very often but when we do its gone straight away" Clara answered shocked and slightly impressed 

"It does? It kind of just happened, I didn't even know what it was until Jack told me" Sarah shock her head her face still slightly red 

"Hang on you said how long does it take. which means it's still active" Clara asked pacing up and down in front of the bed her hand up by her mouth thinking "The link only works for us if he's touching my head, which means this isn't just a normal psychic link, this is something else" Clara said getting excited as she started piecing together the puzzle. 

'What?" Sarah asked confused. She was getting slightly scared and could feel Jack tense in her head in response to her fear meaning he could feel her. 

"I dunno" Clara answered honestly "I think we are going to have to ask the Doctor" 

"Can we ask him without telling him about me and Jack because he will freak out and I know Jack can't die but Martha told me about the family of blood, I don't want dad thinking creatively" Sarah rambled in a panic 

"It'll be harder to get an answer that way but OK, what are we going to tell him we were talking about? because you know he'd going to ask" 

"Tell him we were talking about Liam, I need to ask him about that anyway" Sarah said quietly she instantly felt sick saying his name 

"What do you need to ask him about?" Clara asked frowning 

"I want to go to the Funeral and find out if he was James dad"


	21. No No absolutely not

No No absolutely not. 

Sarah and Clara were talking back to the console room laughing and gossiping about everything they had missed in the 3 days since there last phone call. Sarah was so caught up in the story Clara was telling her about the three headed merpeople that she didn't realise Jack was heading in their direction. 

"Fight you for him" Clara joked nodding in Jack's direction making Sarah blush and smile shyly. 

"Ah what about my father who you are meant to be hopelessly in love with" Sarah teased back, she loved how easy it was to joke with Clara no matter what was wrong or what had happened Clara always made her feel better.

"He can join in too, not like we haven't shared before" Clara shrugged 

"Eww gross, did not need to know that" Sarah complained scrunching her face up in disgust and lightly back handing Clara's arm.

"Ouch, was that necessary" Clara faked hurt rubbing the spot Sarah had hit. 

"I could ask you the same thing" Sarah huffed

"You're just jealous you won't get to join in on the crazy hot sex" Clara said in a sing song voice as she skipped. 

"Crazy hot sex, I hope you're talking about me" Jack flirted with a wink in Sarah's direction. 

"You'll never ever know" Clara flirted back playfully

"Well I need to burrow Sarah is that OK?" Jack asked Clara with a grin 

"Burrow her sure" Clara answered in a suggestive tone walking away "Don't forget protection" she called over her shoulder laughing, making Sarah's face go red in embaressment 

"Told her then" Jack smirked raising an eyebrow at Sarah and resting his hands on her hips pulling Sarah closer to him so his pelvis was pushed against her stomach. 

"Yea I needed to ask her about the mind link thingy" Sarah answered shyly trying to ignore the butterfly's that had just erupted in her stomach "she has no idea by the way why its lasted so long other than its something else" She added in a rush with her head down looking at Jack's chest unable to met his eye. 

"I only bite in bed you know" Jack whispered lifting Sarah's head up by her chin. Their eye's met and Sarah's breath hitched as she stared into Jack's baby blue eye's all her worries and past evaporated in that moment as she lost her self in him. She unconsciously bit her lower lip as her mind became flooded with not so innocent thoughts threw their mental link. 

"You shouldn't share those kinds of thoughts Mr Harkness" Sarah whispered as their faces subconsciously came closer together.

"Oh no that is all you Miss Smith, I can't project my thoughts like that" Jack breathed against Sarah's face their lips millimetres apart, Sarah blushed realising they were her own thoughts and bit her lip again making Jack let out a low moan almost like a growl before crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss. 

A door suddenly appeared beside them and Jack kicked the door open guiding Sarah inside never breaking their kiss. It was a large cupboard with just enough room for them both to stand. It would have to do. Jack spun Sarah round so her back was too him and placed rough kissing up her neck leaving one or two marks as he bit and sucked some of them making Sarah moan. Their movements became filled with urgency as their mental connection became stronger again and they fed of each others arousal making them both almost frantic with need. Jack pushed Sarah's tights down quickly and forcefully causing them to rip slightly and he plunged his fingers into Sarah's core hard making her gasp out.   
Flashbacks suddenly forced their way into Sarah's mind making her freeze in terror. She remembered Liam pushing her to the ground her face held down into the dirt, She could taste the dirt in her mouth and feel the bugs crawling on her face. Liam pulled the leggings she had on off of her and ripped her pants with his bare hands. His entire body vibrating with anger. 

"I told you you weren't to tell him about our little secret, now look at what I have to do, If you had been a good girl like you promised I wouldn't have to do this" Liam spat at her, his whispered voice dripping with venom and hatred his mouth right by her ear so that she could hear ever word of what he was saying. 

"I-I didn't I swear" Sarah begged but she knew it wouldn't matter, she knew he wouldn't believe her. 

"Don't lie to me" Liam roared lifting Sarah's head up by her hair and slapping her across the face so hard tears formed in her eyes before dropping it back down to the ground again. "Now this is what bad little girl's get for telling" Liam sneered before forcing his entire fist inside of her roughly causing her to cry out in agony, the dirt turning to muck underneath her as tears and blood soaked into it. Liam clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle the noise as he slammed his fist into her a few more times. 

"Please please stop" Sarah cried weakly. Liam removed his fist and Sarah relaxed slightly but the burning pain was still unbearable. He placed a small kiss on Sarah's cheek as her moved away the hair that had fallen over her face before he trailed his hand down her t-shirt clad back and massaged her bum gently.

"Oh Sarah you are so beautiful, how could I ever resist" Liam whispered sweetly in her ear before unzipping his trousers with one hand releasing his hardening member and thrusting it into Sarah. He thrust himself into her over and over again until he found his release while Sarah bit down hard on the inside of her mouth and gripped tightly into the grass beneath her as she tried desperately not to cry out in pain, she knew if she did the punishment would be so much worse than what she was experiencing now. Once he had finished Liam lay down on the ground beside Sarah and bundled her up in his arms, holding her close while she cried. 

"Shh shh Sarah I'm sorry I had to hurt you, I really am but you know Stephan can't find out about us and telling him you seen me yesterday will just make him suspicious" Liam whispered lovingly into Sarah's hair placing a small kiss there 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't think" Sarah apologised even though she hadn't said a word to Stephan about Liam one of the other men had spotted them and told Stephan not her but she knew it was better just to agree with Liam and apologise. 

"It's OK I forgive you this time. I love you Sarah" Liam said placing a small kiss to Sarah's lips

"I love you too" Sarah whispered kissing Liam again. 

Jack pulled away from Sarah quickly as the memory hit them both, he felt the pain she felt when Liam hurt her and it made his blood boil that anyone could enjoy inflicting pain like that on someone else especially when that someone was Sarah. Sarah sunk to the ground sobbing. 

"I'm sorry Jack I'm so so sorry I can't I-I just can't" She sobbed. 

Jack didn't know if she meant she couldn't have sex or couldn't control the mind link or that she couldn't face the memories or maybe even all three but he didn't care. He just sat down beside her and bundled her up in his arm's like he remembered doing to Alice as a little girl. 

"He wasn't always like that, he could be sweet and caring and he liked to take me out for dinner and buy my presents, he wasn't a complete monster" Sarah explained to Jack although she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more Jack or herself. 

"Come on why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make you a hot chocolate because I'm way to tall to be sitting down here like this" Jack suggested jestering to his legs that were pulled up almost to his chest so he could fit in the remaining space of the cupboard. 

"Not a contortionist then" Sarah laughed weakly as Jack helped her to her feet. 

"No although I did spend a while travelling in a freak show, man! the contortionist there could get into positions I could only ever dream off her beard came in handy for a few things too" Jack laughed with a suggestive tone only Jack could pull off.

When they arrived at the kitchen they were surprised to see The Doctor and Gwen sitting round the table chatting. They both looked up as Jack and Sarah entered. The Doctor giving Sarah a confused look when he seen her red eyes and puffy face. 

"You alright sweetheart" Gwen asked as she got up to hug Sarah who just nodded in response. 

"This looks like an emotion thing shall I go get Clara?" The Doctor asked confused pointing a thumb towards the kitchen door. 

"No I wanna talk to you about something, You too Gwen cause I'll need your help" Sarah said nervously as she sat down at the end of the 4 seater table with The Doctor and Gwen on either side of her. "I want to go to Liam's funeral"

"No, No absolutely not" The Doctor protested crossly "Why would you even want to go near him again? dead or alive"

"I need closure on it Dad and the only way I'm going to get that is by going to the funeral and I need you to come with me. I want you to scan him and find out if he's James dad" Sarah explained in a rush.

"Are you sure you always said you didn't want to know because you didn't, want to think of him and think of what his father did" The Doctor asked biting his thumb 

"I just want a yes or no answer if he's Liam's I can cope with that if he's not then I don't want to find out who" Sarah explained looking down at the hot chocolate Jack had sat down in front of her, it had whipped cream mini marshmallows and a flake just the way she liked it and she gave Jack a small smile to say thank you. 

"You've got him well trained" Gwen laughed nodding towards the hot chocolate to Sarah 

"Just taking care of my team" Jack said cheerfully. 

"Well then I expect you to make my coffee Sir" Gwen teased 

"Get divorced then we'll talk" Jack flirted. 

"Want Rhys all to your self now" Gwen smirked from behind her cup of luke warm coffee she made earlier. 

"He wishes" Jack snorted laughing. 

"What do you need my help for?" Gwen asked Sarah ignoring Jack's last comment

"I need you to use your connections with the police to find out where and when the funeral is and get me in" 

"Already done, I knew you would want to go so I made the calls while you were sleeping, after we seen the dinosaurs that is" Gwen explained proudly with a small smirk. 

"I still haven't agreed you know" The Doctor frowned going Scottish. 

"But you will Daddy" Sarah said sweetly kissing the Doctor's cheek.


	22. Caught

Caught 

After a bit of arguing and begging the Doctor gave in and agreed that Sarah could go to the funeral he wasn't happy about it but there wasn't much he could do when Clara came in and started teaming up with Sarah, one set of puppy dog eyes he could have put up a fight with but two he was powerless against. The oncoming storm, the Dalek predator, the great warrior turned into a powerless idiot when his daughter and lover fluttered their eyelashes at him and pouted. Jack was right he really was whipped. 

"Ah Sarah could I talk to you about the arrangements for your time off?" Jack asked as everyone started to head back towards the console room. 

"Am sure" Sarah answered slightly confused 

Jack waited until he thought everyone would be a safe distance down the corridor before cupping Sarah's face in his hands his thumbs stroking along her cheeks. 

"I want to come with you down to London make sure you're alright" Jack whispered. 

"You know you can't Dad will be suspicious and besides the team need you here" Sarah whispered back as Jack rested his forehead against hers 

"I know, I'll miss you" Jack smiled 

"I'll miss you too Captain" Sarah smirked 

"You've no idea how much I love hearing you call me captain" Jack said in suggestive voice 

"Oh Captain, my Captain" Sarah flirted and Jack crashed his mouth to hers with a moan kissing her passionately backing her up to the kitchen counter and lifting her up to sit on it. Sarah opened her legs so Jack could step inside them,their tongues dancing in each others mouth. Sarah moaned into Jacks mouth making a bulge appear in his trousers. Jack ran his hand down Sarah's back unzipping her dress as he did causing Sarah to shiver in pleasure. Timelord's backs are the easiest way to turn them on. Sarah began to unbutton Jack's shirt. She was just about to push it off his shoulders when the door to the kitchen opened again. 

"Oh my god!" Gwen exclaimed clamping a hand over her mouth when she spotted the couple "How long as this being going on for?" She laughed 

"Not long" Jack answered with a chuckle as he started to do up his buttons again as Sarah hopped down of the kitchen counter her face red with embarrassment. 

"Took you both long enough well, Mickey owes me a fiver" Gwen laughed again.

"No you can't tell him. Mickey can't keep a secret like this to save his life" Jack pointed out

 

"Alright fine then you owe me a fiver" Gwen pointed at Jack

"Do you not think paying your wages is enough?" Jack joked

"Nope" quipped Gwen. 

"Can you zip me?" Sarah asked Jack brushing her long hair over her shoulder and exposing her back to him. Jack slowly zipped the dress back up placing a small kiss on the nape of Sarah's neck when he was finished 

"I think you might stand a chance of actually taming him" Gwen told Sarah sounding impressed "Oh and The Doctor sent me to tell you we were back in Cardiff now" Gwen announced before leaving again. 

"Better get back then" Sarah sighed starting to walk towards the door but Jack caught her wrist gently stopping her and pulling her back to him. 

"I meant what I said before, I love you ever since that first kiss" said Jack looking into Sarah's eyes 

"So did I, I love you too." Sarah smiled "I don't think my dad was too happy about that kiss though" She laughed 

'I'm not talking about that one" Jack winked before leaving the kitchen.

"Then what one?" Sarah called after him frowning and very confused.

"You'll see" Jack called over his shoulder laughing.

 

a/n sorry its so short been crazy busy but Gwen wanted to bust them lol so had to write this, the next chapter will be up by Monday and will finally be the funeral xxx


	23. Preparing

a/n ok so it wasn't before Monday and it's not quite the funeral but hey its an update! 

An hour later, after dropping everyone else off at Cardiff The Doctor, Clara and Sarah arrived at Clara's London flat. The familiarity and comfort washing over them all as the stepped outside of the TARDIS onto the carpeted floor of Clara's bedroom, Sarah was shocked to see that although most of the room remained the same orderly fashion as the last time she was here, the bed was unmade and a few articles of clothing were flung around the room. It wasn't until Sarah spotted a pair of her father's boxer's on top of the lamp that she realised what The Doctor and Clara had been up to the last time they were here and she shuttered at the thought. 

They gathered in the kitchen while Clara busied around making tea for herself and the Doctor. Sarah was quiet deathly so as she sipped on the fanta Clara had handed her. The reality of why she was here rushing back to her Liam was dead, really dead and she wasn't sure how to react to that. 

"We'll need to leave in about 2 hours to get to the funeral parlour before the funeral, Gwen managed to arrange viewing the body so I can scan it" The Doctor said taking a drink of his tea with 7 sugars in it. 

"Him, He maybe dead but he's not an it" Sarah corrected the Doctor her voice sounding hollow and empty as she spoke. 

"Sorry" The Doctor apologised quickly was a small smile, he really had no idea how to react to his daughter's grief. He didn't understand emotions at the best of times never mind in a situation like this. The Doctor shot Clara a pleading look, She'd know what to do. Clara always knew. 

"Come on that gives us enough time to get you showered and changed" Clara said brightly with a smile pulling Sarah out of the kitchen 

"I already had a shower on the TARDIS" Sarah deadpaned

"I know but it'll give you something to do and maybe help clear your thoughts a little" Clara said turning on the shower in her small bathroom and fetching Sarah a large fluffy towel from the hot press in the hall way. "I'll just be in the other room when your done" She said leaving Sarah alone to shower. 

Sarah peeled of her clothes and thought back to the last shower she had only a few hours ago, the one that leaded to having sex with Jack and their mental link connecting. She could still feel the connection open and it helped to comfort her as she stepped into the shower and under the warm water but she couldn't feel his emotions or presence, she guessed they were just to far apart to feel him properly. Sarah began rubbing the body-wash over her skin, smiling when she noticed Clara had kept her favourite body-wash for her after the month they had spent living here when the TARDIS had been damaged and stranded them here. Sarah started washing her hair again and her thoughts drifted to Liam and the second time they had met. 

Sarah was 14 and walking home from school, usually her mum or Stephan would met her at the school to make sure she didn't talk to anybody but they must have been either too hungover or high to pick her up today so she walked home alone, Her old uniform hanging of her small frame and backpack she had used for the past 3 years slung over one shoulder because the other strap had been broken the day before by one of the girls in her class. Sarah walked with her head down looking at the ground and her battered school shoes as she kicked small stones out of her way. 

"Oh look who it is Silent Sarah" Came the sneer of Robbie Rundle one of the older boys in Sarah's class, he had came up with that nickname back in reception class 11 years ago and now all the kids used it to pick on her. "What don't I get a hello?" He said in mock offence as Sarah ignore him and continued to walk on not even raising her head to look at him. "Oi look at me when I talk to you" Robbie shouted grabbing Sarah's arm and turning her round to look at him. He scowled at her and tried to look intimidating but Sarah wasn't scared she had come face to face with much scarier men everyday of her life. Sarah still didn't say anything terrified in case someone Stephan knew had spotted her talking to Robbie and told him, he would instantly think that Sarah had told him about nighthawk and she would be beaten. This angered Robbie more and his grip on Sarah tightened hurting her but she still remained looking down at the ground refusing to make eye contact with him.

"What does Silent Sarah think she's too good for the rest of us? Silent Sarah with her slapper of a mother and deadbeat dad" Robbie smirked earning two snickers from his cronies Thomas and George who were stood behind him one on each of his sides. Sarah still didn't say anything, what could she say? Her mother was a slapper and she didn't even know who her father was probably some drunken one night stand her mother now seriously regrets. "No that's not it, Everyone is far to good for Silent Sarah, You're nothing but a piece of trash no one cares about not even your own dad" Robbie spat at Sarah, Sarah didn't even blink at his insults she was so used to the verbal abuse all day from her mother and Stephan that she was numb to it now. Sarah's lack of response angered Robbie even more as he swung back his hand to slap Sarah across the face but the painful blow that she was expecting didn't come instead Robbie was pulled away from her. 

"Touch my niece like that again and I'll break every finger on your hand, got it" The blonde haired man from the party at the weekend, Liam she remembered his name as snarled in Robbie's face as he had hold of the back of his uniform. Robbie's face paled in fear and he nodded weakly. Liam let go of Robbie's uniform and tossed him away as if he was a bit of rubbish he had been carrying. 

"You OK?" Liam asked Sarah as the boys ran away. Sarah just nodded in response Liam had only been to one party so he wasn't trusted enough yet for Sarah to be allowed to talk to him. "My car is just down here if you want I can give you a lift home I'm heading to yours anyway" Liam asked pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards a red Seat Leon St. 

Sarah was torn she knew Stephan didn't trust Liam completely yet but he would also be really mad if Sarah was late home and thanks to Robbie she was already running late as it was. After debating internally for a second Sarah nodded her head, better to be yelled at for being with Liam than beaten for being late. Liam guided Sarah towards the car opening the passenger door for her and closing it again once she was sat inside. 

"How come your dad didn't pick you up, thought he always did?" Liam asked once he was in the car and they were on their way towards Sarah's flat. 

"Stephan's not my dad" Sarah said in a small voice, she'd rather have no dad than call Stephan her dad. 

"Oh sorry I just assumed" Liam apologised shocking Sarah, no one other than her Gran had ever apologised to her before.

"Thank you" Sarah said honestly

"For what" Liam laughed

"For saving me from the drugs the other night, From Robbie, For the lift home" Sarah smiled the first proper smile since her Gran died 3 months before. 

"You're Welcome" Liam smiled back making his whole face light up and his blue eyes sparkle. Sarah's smile grew wider, he looked really attractive when he smiled 

Sarah's thought's were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Sarah are you ok?" Came Clara's muffled voice from the other side of the door. 

"Yea sorry coming out now" Sarah called back wiping away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes and turning the shower off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping the large towel around her self like she used to do with Wyatt. Her bare feet padding along the floor Sarah entered what was now her bedroom in Clara's flat and unsurprisingly found Clara sat on the bed waiting. 

"I found the dress I wore to Danny's funeral if you want to borrow it, its the only black dress I have" Clara said pointing the simple black dress laid out on the bed beside her. 

"Thank you" Sarah whispered the words getting stuck in her throat as she thought back to Liam in the car. Clara just smiled in response. Sarah set about dressing not even in the lest bit fazed by Clara being in the room, They had seen each other in various stages of undress countless times over the past year that it was considered normal now. Clara had seen all her scars from years of self harm as well as the ones from punishments.   
An hour later Sarah was dressed and Clara had done her hair and make up for her because she couldn't stop her hand from shaking long enough to do it herself. They were gathered in the living room, Clara and the Doctor were arguing about how they were going to get to the funeral home.

"If we take the TARDIS it will be quicker" The Doctor protested 

"Yes but if I drive then we wont risk UNIT finding her" Clara pointed out 

"Doesn't matter if they find her they will never get into her" The Doctor scoffed. UNIT was still a very touchy subject with him after he had found out what they had done to Sarah as a baby, he had even quit from his position and withdrew every line of communication he had with them. Essentially making himself an enemy of UNIT. 

"You don't know what they have been up to since we left UNIT they may have found away, are you willing to risk it? to risk her?" Clara asked knowing she had won. 

"Maybe you should drive Clara just in case" The Doctor stated as if it had been his idea all along causing Clara to roll her eyes at him 

"Yes dear" She said kissing his cheek.


	24. The Funeral Home

The funeral. 

As soon as Sarah stepped outside of Clara's car nerves began to gnaw at her. Did she really want to know if he was James dad? How would she react when seeing him? She didn't even know if she would be happy or sad. Her emotions kept flip flopping from being relieved that she was safe from him and devastated that he was dead and the more and more she remembered being with him the more confused she got. She could remember how he lovingly creased her face and whispered how much he loved her in her ear but she could also remember how that affection was usually triggered by the harsh slap of his hand against her face or how he painfully raped her. She knew any normal person would hate him after what he did to her but she just couldn't bring herself to hate him, she had loved him back then and although now she knew her heart belonged to Jack Liam had been her first love and possibly the father of her son it wasn't as simple as being able to hate him. 

"We need to see ID" A man's voice broke into Sarah's thoughts. She hadn't even noticed that just inside the funeral home's doors stood two police officers. one male one female. Sarah panicked slightly she hadn't thought to bring any, she didn't think she would need it.

"I got it" The Doctor said passing the policeman his psychic paper. 

The policeman's eyes widened as he read the psychic paper "Sorry Miss Smith they told us you would be coming but in all honestly usually victims change their mind last minute so we didn't expect you, I'm Officer Balding and this is "Officer Redbarns, She'll accompany you to see the body" Officer Balding said with an apologetic smile. 

Officer gave a warm smile towards Sarah and gestured for them to follow her down the corridor. Sarah guessed she hadn't been n the force too long because she looked to still be in her twenties and hadn't lost the sparkle and excitement in her green eyes yet all the older police Sarah had to deal with over the years had lost theirs the more harrowing things they saw working on cases. Sarah could still remember going over details of some of the abuse she suffered with a young police woman and the look of pure horror on her face when she realised what the men and woman were capable off. 

"How come we need ID?" Clara asked curiously 

"There's a lot of people who want to make sure Mr Evans really is dead, What he did what they all did has made people really angry" Officer Redbarns said with a sympathetic look towards Sarah. "Here we are" She said sadly stopping in front of a simple wooden door with "Mr Liam Evans" written on the small white board attached to the wall beside it,

Panic suddenly gripped Sarah and she could feel her chest become tighter as she struggled to breathe in properly, her hands became sweaty and her hearts were beating out of control, the room began to swim as she felt light headed and dizzy as she was bombarded with memories one after the other until it felt like she was drowning in them, her breath was coming out in short sharp gasps. 

"Sarah? Sarah! you're OK, He can't hurt you any more, your safe" Clara tried to reassure Sarah. 

"How do you know? He promised. Stephan promised. If I ever told anyone he would get me. What if this is just some plan to get me here? Oh stars! What if he's not really dead? what if he's just waiting? Clara I can't do this. I can't. I'm terrified. I'm really really scared" Sarah rambled breathlessly her eyes wide with terror frantically looking around every were as if expecting someone to jump out from some were at any moment.

"Sarah calm down. You're just panicking, No one is going to get you and even if there was do you really think your Dad and I would let them?" Clara asked Sarah softly looking her in the eyes so she knew she was telling her the truth

"You don't know them like I do. You don't know what they are capable off!" Sarah stressed her breathing becoming harder to control and she feared she would fall into a full blown panic attack. 

"Sarah you need to calm down. You don't need to go in there but if you don't we can't find out if he is James father or not and all of this would be wasted" Clara reminded Sarah knowing that mentioning James would bring Sarah back to her senses and it did Sarah's breathing and heart rates slowed down and the dizziness started to pass.

"Ok, I can do this" Sarah said more to convince herself than Clara. 

"Course you can, You're Sarah Smith Mother Of Earth, you can do anything" The Doctor smiled looking very uncomfortable and nervous unsure how to handle his daughters emotions.

Sarah took a deep breath and stepped into the room it was small and basic with plain magnolia walls, there was only enough room for three so Officer Redbarns waited outside the room. Sarah's breath caught in her throat when she seen the coffin sat against the far wall, it was just a plain wooden coffin nothing special about it. Laying inside it she could see Liam's body, he was thinner than she had last saw him and his blonde hair had started to turn grey, He had been dressed in a simple back suit with a white shirt and black tie. 

Sarah took a few tentative steps towards the coffin her stomach felt full of butterfly's and as if it had fallen through the floor. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing but before she knew it she had reached the coffin and had placed her hands on his chest. She was met by an eerie stillness, no heartbeat thumbed underneath her hands, there was no raising and falling of his chest. There was just nothing. Sarah let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as relieve flooded through her. He really was dead, this wasn't a trick. Guilt hit Sarah next, she had been relieved a man was dead. She snatched her hands back in disgust not at him but at herself. Life was precious no matter who's it was, she had no right to be relieved that his was over. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked round to find it was her fathers. 

"Do you still want to find out? it's not too late" He asked softly. Sarah just nodded looking back at Liam, no matter what he had done, she owed it to him as well as herself to find out the truth. THe Doctor took out his sonic and waved it over Liam's body. 

"I reprogrammed yours and James DNA earlier so it should only take a second" The Doctor explained and just on cue the sonic bleeped to show it was done and The Doctor studied it. 

"Are you sure you want to know? Once you know there's no going back" Clara asked Sarah

"I need to know" Sarah answered sounding almost like a beg. 

'It's positive, Liam is James dad" The Doctor said manner of factly 

Tears began falling from Sarah's eyes as she looked at Liam's face again, this time she noticed there were bruises on his cheek and jaw and he seemed to have a black eye underneath all of the make up they had put on him. which made her wonder how he had died, in all of her confusion and grief she hadn't thought to ask how it had happened. unconsciously she frowned and her hand ghosted over the bruises on his face. 

As if he had heard her thoughts the Doctor spoke "He was beaten to death according to the scan, My guess is some Inmates got together and gave him what they thought he deserved" THe Doctor said with a shurg. 

Sarah's hands began to shake. Beaten. Just like all those times he had beat her. She thought she should feel like some sort of justice had been served he finally knew how she had felt all those years but instead she felt sick and angry that someone would hurt him like that. Now when she looked at him she didn't see all the horrible things he did to her, she saw the father of her son laying dead because she had told someone what had happened. 

"Sorry Miss but the undertakers need to take the body to the service now" Officer Redbarns said softly opening the door. 

"You two go on I'll only be a second" Sarah nodded to The Doctor and Clara 

"You sure?" Clara asked

"I just need a second" Sarah answered with a small smile. 

Sarah looked back at Liam as her Dad and Clara left. Her heart tugged as she realised this would be the last time she would ever see him, the last time she would ever get the chance to say what she needed to say to him so she took it and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

"I forgive you" and which that she placed a small kiss to his temple before straightening up again and feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. She knew now that she would be able to move on with her life away from the hold Liam had over her.


	25. The Service

"Are you sure you want to go to the service? that was pretty rough" Clara asked as Sarah stepped out of the room. 

"I'm even more sure now than I was before" Sarah answered her voice full of determination. 

"OK then lets go" The Doctor said giving Sarah a strange look as he tried to work out how she was feeling and how she was coping but as usual his daughter gave him no clue which made him wonder if it was just the two women in his life that were so hard to figure out or was it all females, he was pretty sure his past companions weren't this hard.

The funeral was being held in the funeral home in the little chapel place just down the hall. It was filled with about 30 different rows of wooden pews. vases of flowers were scattered about the room as if they would help to make the grieving family and friends feel better, it saddened Sarah to see them though because she knew Liam would have hated the flowers he had bad hay fever and always complained about flowers making it worse. The chapel was empty except for a man stood at the front who must by the one conduction the funeral and 4 people in the front row they must have been Liam's parents and brother and sister, 

They had their back to Sarah as they sat down in the very back row but Sarah could see that his sister had the same shade of blonde hair as Liam did and his Dad had the same build as Liam although his hair was completely grey with a large bald patch on top of his head and Sarah could just make out the end of the legs of his glasses sticking out from behind his ear. Sarah could see his mothers shoulders shaking and noticed her reach a tissue up to her eyes, she must have been crying. Sarah's heart broke for the woman who had never done anything wrong but because of Sarah's actions had lost her son. It took everything she had not to walk up to the woman and tell her how sorry she was but she knew that right now was not the time. Right now the woman needed to grieve for her son.

The door's behind them opened and two undertakers who looked to be in their late 40's early 50's came into the room pushing the coffin down the isle on what reminded Sarah of one of those tea service trolleys that her Gran used to have. The man who was stood at the front went over to the other two men and between them they lifted the coffin up onto the alter. Seeing the coffin closed brought back memories from her own Gran's funeral as well as her mother's and it reminded Sarah of how much she had lost. Her Gran, Mum, James, Wyatt and now Liam. She could live to be thousands of years old how many times would she have to face this loss again? Sarah looked to Clara beside her and realised that one day she would have to say goodbye to her best friend and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. Sensing her discomfort Clara reached out and took Sarah's hand in hers squeezing reassuringly. 

The officiator starting talking halting any more of Sarah's thoughts as she tried to pay attention to what he was saying. 

"Liam Evans loved his family dearly and I know he would be so glad to see his dear Mother sat here today, Liam doted on his mother he was described as a real Mummy's boy by everyone who knew him, he would have done anything for Marigold. He was also incredibly close to his Grandfather who sadly passed when Liam was 21 the grief of which led to many of his bad choices in life but today isn't the day to remember Liam for that today we remember the teenage boy who carried his sister Alice 3 miles to the hospital because she broke her leg learning to roller skate. We remember the kind man who donated 10% of his company profits to different charities every year"

Sarah tried to listen to the man's speech about Liam's life but she found her mind wondering off the time she knew Liam. 

Flashback  
15 year old Sarah was sat on her bed working on her English homework "Write a 3 page essay on your family life" She had been sat staring at the empty sheet of paper for 20 minutes now, how on earth was she supposed to do this? she couldn't write the truth but she also couldn't make the whole thing up, she had no idea how a normal family works. Sarah was contemplating not doing the homework and telling her teacher she lost it or something when Liam opened her bedroom door. 

"Hey" Liam greeted sitting on the bed 

"Hi" Sarah said shyly "Sorry I'll just put all this way didn't know you were coming round today" Sarah said slightly panicked and shoving things into her school bag as quick as possible if Stephan found out she hadn't been ready for Liam he'd flip.

"I wasn't but I needed to ask Stephan something so thought I'd call in and say hi before I go" Liam answered sweetly flashing Sarah one of his dazzling smiles. 

"Oh OK" Sarah said trying to hide her sense of relief, She really liked Liam,loved him even she would never tell him that though but Stephan threw a mid week party the night before and she was still incredibly sore and really needed to get her homework finished soon. 

"I have a charity ball on Sunday night at my company and I'd like you to accompany me" Liam asked 

"I don't think Stephan would be too happy about me going out anywhere" Sarah answered for the first time ever being thankful for Stephan not letting her out anywhere apart from school unless he was there, She was always left alone on Sundays her mum and Stephan were always to hungover to care about her and she liked the peace and time to recover. 

"That's what I came to ask Stephan about, had to pay him a few grand but he eventually agreed" Liam said smugly 

"I wouldn't have anything to wear" Sarah said she was clutching at straws now and she knew it. 

"I'll have a dress delivered to the house on Saturday morning" Liam said in a steel tone and Sarah knew there was no getting out of it. 

"OK" Sarah muttered looking down at her fingers that were sat in her lap.

"OK? that's all you've got to say, I've just paid three grand to Stephan and I'm going to buy you a new dress and all you've got to say is OK?" Liam asked angerly making Sarah flinch 

"Sorry Liam, I'm just still tired from last night and it was a bit of a shock that's all, Thank you, Thank you very much" Sarah said in a rush preparing to jump back if he decided to slap her again.

"Well yes I suppose it was a bit unexpected" Liam admitted reluctantly "If you want to make it up to me you know what to do" he said looking down towards his crutch. Nodding her head meekly Sarah got of the bed and sunk to her knee's in front of Liam preparing herself for what she would have to do. 

The night of the ball arrived and Sarah was stood in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom which it had a large crack the whole way down it from Stephan throwing her into it a few weeks ago. Sarah was looking over her body she was wearing a long black strapless ball gown with full arm length white silk gloves to hide her cuts and bruises, Her waist length hair had been curled and swept over her right shoulder kept in place by a large diamond butterfly clip. For the first time in her life she felt beautiful. 

"You better be on your best behaviour tonight one foot out of line and I will make sure you wish you had never been born. Understand me?" Stephan threatened from the bedroom door.

"Yes Sir" Sarah answered turning to look at him with her head down.

"And remember he's paid for your company not sex. If I find out and I will that you let him have sex without paying more I will have to remind you exactly who you belong too" Stephan snarled stroking the side of Sarah's face threateningly "Or maybe I'll give you a little demonstration of that now before you leave" 

Sarah's blood ran cold, She could smell the alcohol on his breath and could see how wide his pupils were so she knew he was high as well and that made he very dangerous, She was terrified of him when he was like this. Stephan spun her round and pushed her against the bed before pulling her dress up. Sarah's heart hammered in her chest and tears started to form in her eyes already. Stephan started to undo his belt when the door bell rang. Liam had arrived. Stephan groaned in frustration as Sarah collapsed against the bed relieve flooding her system unknowingly Liam had saved Sarah once again.

"You know the rules make sure she doesn't speak to anyone, Tell people she's your god-daughter from out of town and Don't cause a scene" Stephan told Liam gruffly obviously annoyed he had been interrupted. 

"She won't leave my site all night I promise you" Liam answered with a nod

"See that she doesn't. And You" Stephan snapped rounding on Sarah "I find out you've put a toe out of line your in trouble and incase I forget your not going to school tomorrow we've a new shipment of girls arriving and they will need trained" 

Sarah's heart sunk, she had forgotten about the girls arriving. she hated when new girls arrived. Every few month Stephan would get 5 or 6 new under-age girls to work for him and it was up to Sarah to make sure they knew how to please whoever wanted them. Last time Stephan got a 6 year old and it made Sarah sick to the stomach to watch her pleasure Stephan and hear her screams as she was raped but she had no choice, It was that or be forced to kill her and she couldn't do that not again. 

When they got to the ball, Liam took Sarah straight to the dance floor, she had confessed her love for dancing to him a few weeks before and Sarah had to admit it was wonderful getting to dance again even if it did bring up painful memories of dancing around the living room with her Gran and the tears of joy her Gran shed every time she won a contest. She danced with Liam most of the night and even managed to laugh for the first time since her Gran's death. They were doing a waltz when Liam's eyes caught hers and looked at her as though she was the only creature in all of creation. 

"I love you" He whispered sweetly in Sarah's ear making her smile brightly 

"I love you too" Sarah whispered back. 

end of flashback 

Sarah was shaken from her thoughts again as Clara and the Doctor stood up beside her. The officiator had stopped talking and music began to play signalling the end of the service and the Coffin being lowered down to be cremated. Panic started to swell in Sarah again, this was the last time she would be near him. After this she would never see him again never hear him whisper "I love you" in her ear and She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sarah felt Clara's hand tremble in hers and she looked at her in confusion. 

"I don't like cremations" Clara whispered in response and Sarah thought no more off it. 

Once the Coffin had fully descended the officiator walked over to Liam's family and shake their hands and before Sarah or anyone else had time to react, his family turned round and spotted them sitting at the back. Sarah had hopped not to be noticed and be able to slip out of the church without his family ever knowing she had been here, it wasn't until now she realised how stupid that idea had been. Liam's brother started marching towards Sarah with a determined look upon his face.


	26. Meeting the Parents

Meeting the Family 

"Do you not think that my poor mother has been through enough with out the likes of you poking their nose in? If you want a good story go somewhere else" the man roared at the trio

"Sorry we'll just" Sarah started to apologise but was cut off

"I don't know who you think you are sunny but my daughter has just as much right to be here as you do, your relative made her life hell and from some reason I don't even begin to understand she wanted to come and pay her respects and say good bye. So if you've got a problem with that your just as bad as he was" The Doctor shouted back as he pulled himself up to his fall height towering over the terrified looking man.

"Dad it doesn't matter just come on" Sarah tried to pull the Doctor towards the door tears forming in her eyes again.

"Wait! you're Sarah aren't you?" Liam's sister asked coming to stand by her brother. You could really see the family reassembles between the three of them they all had the same striking blue eyes and the same shaped jaw. Sarah just nodded in response to scared to say anything in case his sister started shouting too. Liam's sister stared at her for a moment before throwing her arm's around Sarah and pulling her into a hug making Sarah freeze in shock, she expected anger not a his sister to hug her and start crying on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe everything he did to you and I wanted to thank you. If you haven't have spoken up and told someone what was happening then my daughter could have been next so thank you" The woman said pulling away from Sarah and whipping her eyes.

"Your daughter's Sophie right?" Sarah asked remembering Liam mentioning his niece 

"Yes how did you?" THe woman frowned confused

"Liam mentioned her a few times, he doted on her he would never have hurt her" Sarah reassured her. 

"Sarah I know this might be a bit upsetting for you but we are going to the pub down the road for some lunch, Why don't you join us? We have a few things we would like to discuss with you, If you wouldn't mind that is" Liam's father asked joining in the conversation. 

"amm yea sure" Sarah answered nervously 

"Excellent, well we just have to go and speak to a woman first but how about we met you there in about half an hour? The pub's called the rose and crown" Liam's father said with a warm smile

"OK see you there" Sarah half smiled back before pulling The Doctor out of the room who was still glaring at Liam's brother.

"Are you sure its a good idea to have lunch with that man?" The Doctor asked obviously still angry at Liam's brother

"Yes I owe them that at lest" Sarah answered looking straight ahead of her as nervous bubbled away in her stomach again.

"You don't owe them anything" The Doctor snapped

"Yes I do! If it wasn't for me Liam wouldn't have gone to prison and he wouldn't have died" Sarah shouted exasperated 

"That is the biggest load of nonsense I've ever heard! he hurt you! That could have been you in that coffin" The Doctor said running his hands through his hair in frustration. He was angry angrier than he could ever remember being. How dare some pudding brained pervert make his daughter feel like it was her fault he ended up dead. He didn't usually condone violence but right now he'd love to congratulate whoever killed Liam heck he'd even go back and do it himself. 

"OK calm down both of you, doctor why don't you go back to my flat fiddle with the toaster or something and I'll take Sarah to met with his family" Clara suggested trying to calm the pair down. 

"Fine! but you call me as soon as you leave and don't be too long" The Doctor huffed before marching off. 

"He is right you know, it's not your fault" Clara spoke softly as she and Sarah walked towards the pub at the end of the street.

"Feels like it is" Sarah muttered quietly 

"Just think that by you speaking up and telling Adrian the amount of girls you saved from going through the same abuse as you did" Clara smiled trying to remind Sarah.

"Not enough, I could have saved so many more if I had spoken up sooner before Liam got involved" Sarah retaliated. She knew what Clara was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. She may have forgiven Liam for everything that he had done but that doesn't mean she had forgiven herself.

"You really are your fathers daughter" Clara laughed "Nothing you do is ever good enough in your own eyes, you can always do better" 

"something like that" Sarah muttered sitting down in one of the booths in the pub they had arrived at. 

It was warm and cosy with original Victorian features. The three of them had been a few times when they were staying at Clara's and the staff were friendly and well known in the area, The pub had been in the family since it opened in the early Victorian times and pictures of the older family members hung on the walls giving the place a very family friendly feel. Clara and Sarah loved coming here but the Doctor wasn't too keen on it said it reminded him of something he'd rather forget. 

"Despite the misplaced guilt, how are you doing?" Clara asked 

"I've just been to my son's father's funeral and I'm about to have a conversation with his grandparents, not to great to be honest" Sarah admitted placing her head in her hands with a groan. She was starting to get a headache and just wanted to be back in Cardiff curled up in bed with Jack and not deal with anything.

"Your Son's what?" a shocked voice came from behind Sarah. 

Sarah snapped her head up and turned out with wide eyes looking at Liam's family all of whom look just as shocked as she felt. 

"Nothing! Just ignore that it's been a long day" Sarah lied badly trying to force a bit of a laugh but she ended up sounding slighty manic

"No you said your son's father. I have a grandson" Liam's mum Marigold smiled 

"No no you don't" Sarah said quickly how on earth does she explain to them that their grandson died at birth when they have just buried their son, She shot a pleding look towards Clara who immediately came to the rescue 

"Why don't we all sit down and order before we explain everything. I'm Clara by the way" Clara said cheerfully holding her hand out to Liam's dad.

"George and this is my wife Marigold, Daughter Alice and son Robert" George said taking Clara's hand clearly he was used to making the introductions. "And this is our solicitor Jane" George gestured to 50 something year old woman with long grey hair who had just came into the pub.

"Solicitor?" Sarah asked really confused now

"I told you we have things to talk about especially now in light of your recent revelation" George said sounding very business like Sarah could tell straight away he was used to being the one in charge and handling business interactions

"I don't want any money of you if that's what you are thinking. I turned down the option for compensation after the trail" Sarah explained 

"I know you did, we aren't here to talk compensation but first please explain about your son" George requested

"There's nothing really to explain, I had a son but he-he died" Sarah whispered looking down at her lap a lump raising in her throat and tears threatening to spill over. Clara reached over and squeezed Sarah's hand. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I can't imagine how difficult that must have been" George said sympathetically 

"And he was definitely Liam's?" Marigold asked carefully. 

"Yea" Sarah whispered still not able to look at anyone in fear of bursting into tears. 

"How did he die?" Robert asked casually like he was asking about the weather earning his a punch on the leg from his sister who was sat beside him. 

"Stillborn" Sarah croaked out wiping away a few tears that managed to escape.

"Stillborn. wait didn't they at the trail you had a baby?" Robert asked 

"Yea there was a mix up I left the hospital with the wrong baby I only found out a year ago" Sarah explained fiddling with her neckless made from James ashes that she never took it off, tears flowing more freely now 

"What was his name?" Alice asked softly trying to to upset Sarah anymore than she already was.

"James his name is James" Sarah whispered with a sob. Clara instantly came to Sarah's side and wrapped her into a hug. She knew how hard it was still for Sarah to talk about James especially after a day like today. 

"I'm sure you have lots of questions but she's upset can we please leave them for another time?" Clara asked the family. 

A waitress came over to the table then and took every ones lunch order. Sarah didn't really feel like eating any more so just ordered a drink which was immediately shot down by Clara who ordered Sarah the same as her despite Sarah's protests of not being hungry. 

"OK so maybe we should get down to business" Jane suggested once their lunch had arrived. "Miss Smith I'm sure you know Mr Evans was quite a well off man" 

"I guessed as much I know how much Stephan charged him but what does that have to do with me?" Sarah asked confused 

"Everything Miss Smith" Jane smiled pulling out a stack of papers from her brief case. "This is Mr Evans last will and testament he left everything to you" 

"W-why why would he do that?" Sarah stuttered completely stunned 

"To be honest I'm not sure I tried to talk him out of it but he was adamant that it all went to you" Jane shrugged sounding a little disappointed as she passed the documents over to Sarah "As you can see you inherit both his companies his house in the country, his flat in London, his cars, bikes, all his belongings and 15 million pounds" 

"I'm sorry how much!" Clara exclaimed 

"15 and a quarter million pound to be exact" Jane answered smugly

Sarah just stared at the documents in front of her unable to take it all in. Why on earth would Liam do this? Didn't he realise that this would just make moving on from everything so much harder? She didn't know the first thing about running a business, She couldn't drive, all she was really good for was running up and down corridors being chased by or chasing monsters. What on earth was she gonna do? 

"All you have to do is sign the bottom of the paper and in a few days everything will be in your name and all the details will be sent to you" Jane said handing Sarah a pen. 

Sarah just stared at the pen, unsure if she should sign it. Her life was in Cardiff now with Jack and Torchwood, She would have to move back down here in London for the companies if she signed it. Her mind was whirling with all that could go wrong. She would be closer to UNIT, people would notice she wasn't ageing like they were, If she wasn't good at running the companies people could lose their jobs. Stephan could easily find her. So much could go wrong but if she took the money she could help people. She needed time to think. 

"Can I get back to you?" Sarah asked shyly

"Of Course but I'll need to know as soon as possible" Jane answered shocked that someone would even consider turning something like this down. 

"I just need a few days to think this through" Sarah explained 

"Of course, How about I start getting everything ready so if you say yes It will be sorted that day and if you say no well no harm done" Jane suggested 

"sure" Sarah agreed not really feeling like she could have said no about that anyway

"Ok well just leave me your phone number and address and I'll sort everything out" Jane smiled passing Sarah a blank piece of paper

"I don't have a phone" Sarah said apologetically 

"Here put mine down, you can stay with me for a few days to sort all this" Clara offered writing her number down on the piece of paper

"OK well my number is on the top of the letter there give me a call when you've made up your mind" Jane said shaking Sarah's hand before shaking everyone else's.


	27. Coffee

Coffee

Clara woke up and noticed it was still pitch black in her room a quick peek at the alarm told her it was 4:00 in the morning, groaning and running a hand over her face she realised her throat was sore and dry so she decided to get up and get a drink. The Doctor was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. quietly so not to disturb him Clara wrapped her dressing gown around herself still naked from their love making and headed for the kitchen. She passed through the living room stumbling over on of the Doctors shoes in her half awake state not even noticing the small amount of light coming from her laptop on the coffee table. 

"Clara!" A voice shouted as soon as she switched on the kitchen light. Clara jumped and grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be her folder containing year 9's poetry essays and raised it up ready to defend herself against what ever had just tried to pierce her ear drums by shouting her name. 

"Clara! Clara! Clara!" The voice excitedly exclaimed over and over again. Clara's half asleep brain finally caught up with her surroundings to find Sarah stood in front of her in a pair of navy pyjama bottoms and a fluffy pink dressing gown tied very loosely around her so it was almost fully open revealing the Harry Potter t-shirt she had stolen from Clara. Sarah's hair had been pulled up into a very messy bun with stray hairs falling out everywhere and she seemed to have posted notes stuck randomly on her, In her hand was a blue mug with steam coming out of the top. 

"You scared the life out of me! thought you were going to attack me" Clara scolded in a loud whisper so not to wake the Doctor 

"So you thought you'd fight me off with some grading?" Sarah laughed not bothering to keep her voice down if anything she seemed to be talking louder than normal.

"Keep your voice down you'll wake your father, What are you doing awake at this time anyway its 4 in the morning?" Clara staged whispered.

"It is? I should really get to bed soon" Sarah muttered to herself before taking a drink out of her cup.

"You haven't even been to sleep yet? what have you been doing? and how are you even still awake?" Clara asked filling a glasses up with water before taking a drink 

"Oh lots of stuff! been busy! lots to do! lots to plan! yes yes lots!" Sarah answered sounding almost manic "Coffee's disgusting did you know that? but very good at keeping you awake" Sarah practically bounced in the spot. 

It was then that Clara looked at Sarah and noticed the almost manic look in Sarah's eyes with dark circles under them and how her entire body seemed to practically vibrate with access energy.

"How much Coffee have you had?" Clara asked shocked

"I dunno! lost count! maybe10 maybe more" Sarah shrugged starting to bounce slightly on the balls of her feet. 

"10! Sarah! you'll kill yourself! give me that cup" Clara exclaimed snatching the cup away from Sarah

"Hey! My Coffee! Give!" Sarah protested reaching for the cup. Clara took a gulp of the coffee before pulling a face and dumping the rest down the sink. "Nooo!!! that was evil!" Sarah shouted dramatically 

"That was disgusting how many sugars are in that?" Clara asked her face full of disgust 

"6" Sarah shrugged "Any less and I could still taste the coffee" Sarah shuddered as if remembering a horrible event. 

"Why on earth did you drink it then if you don't like it?" Clara asked pinching the bridge of her nose. reminding herself to breath in and out calmly, having the conversation at four in the morning was pushing her patients to its limits 

"I told you stuff to do! things to research! plans to make!" Sarah answered excitedly with a huge smile all thoughts of her wasted coffee gone.

"What plans?" Clara asked tightly this conversation was going no were and she wondered if it was a Timelord thing not to give her a straight forward answer or just a family thing. 

"Ah its a secret! I can't tell you just yet" Sarah teased smiling wildly 

"Fine! I"m going back to bed" Clara muttered turning to leave. 

"No come on why don't we play a game, twister! scrabble! that game with the elephants! no wait that's not a game that was a planet. Oh hmm! I know! truth of dare! That's always fun. Well I've never played it but I've heard it is" Sarah rambled excitedly and loudly causing Clara to rub her temples with her finger tips. 

"No we are not playing truth or dare while you are in this state, we'll end up abseiling the building or something" Clara 

"OOO now that's a good idea! I'm sure dad has rope and stuff in the TARDIS!" Sarah exclaimed leaving the kitchen and headng towards the TARDIS

"Were are you going?" Clara called after her

"To the TARDIS" Sarah called back

"NO!!! Don't go in my room!" Clara shouted wide eyed as she remembered the Doctor was still in there fast asleep and naked. Clara heard a high pitched screech and raced towards her bedroom. 

She expected to find Sarah in shock and the Doctor grumbling about while getting changed but was shocked to find the Doctor laying the bed clutching the sheets to him as closely as possible, eyes wide and full of shock and Sarah laying on the floor rolling around in silent laughter as tears rolled down her face from laughing.

"He...Screamed...like....a....little.....girl" Sarah gasped out between laughter. 

"Are you gonna get out of here so I can get dressed?" The Doctor snapped.

"Yea Yea sure" Sarah laughed struggling to get up of the floor from laughing so much and ending up crawling out of the room into the hall.

"It was not even that funny" The Doctor huffed making Clara roll her eyes. 

"I know but she's had way to much sugar and coffee this morning" Clara explained.

10 minutes later The Doctor was fully dressed and went to the living room to find Sarah sitting on the sofa tapping away on Clara's laptop her fingers going almost inhumanly fast as she bounced slightly on the sofa. 

"Where' Clara?" The Doctor asked more for something to say than actually wanting to know. He knew she wouldn't go far.

"Breakfast" Sarah answered simply pointing in the direction of the kitchen. 

"What are you working on?" The Doctor asked sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room. 

"I'll tell you once Clara comes out apparently I need something to soak up the caffeine what ever the heck that means" Sarah laughed 

"If you concentrated you could just expel the caffeine out of your system" The Doctor told Sarah as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yep" Sarah answered excitedly popping the "P" "But its much more fun to be hyper and annoy Clara by making her think we're gonna abseil down the building and besides I already did it when she went into the kitchen hence the bouncing my foots twitchy" 

"She's gonna kill you you know that" The Doctor chuckled imagining his cute little Clara blowing up in anger at Sarah. She looked so adorable when she was angry except when it was aimed at him of course then she was just truly terrifying 

"Who's gonna kill her?" Clara asked entering the room carrying a tray with three full English breakfasts on it and sitting them down on the coffee table much to Sarah's annoyance because it meant she had to move the laptop. 

Thanks love" THe Doctor said reaching for his own plate. 

"Gwen she'd kill me for making her miss out on the abseiling" Sarah answered Clara's question in way to chipper and happy voice. "Maybe I should suggest a team building exercise to Jack" Sarah added absent mindedly nibbling on a piece of sausage. 

"Eat your breakfast, I think id prefer to see you drunk than this" Clara scolded 

"Nah don't drink, bad memories" Sarah retorted 

"ok so whats this all about?" The Doctor asked

"Well i"ve decided to take Liam's money etc but I wanna do something with it soo" Sarah eplained dragging out the last word "Met James Place" Sarah smiled turning the laptop round to show Clara and the Doctor. 

On screen was a huge white house it had 4 stories and looked easily three times as wide as the flat block Clara lived in. Most of the windows looked as though they were floor to ceiling and it had a white stoned porch help up by columns over the large red front door. The house was surrounded by a huge well kept garden. 

"That's the house Liam has left me, it has 15 bedrooms 3 living areas, a huge kitchen and loads more, I want to turn it into a refuge for abused girls especially those who have ended up pregnant because of the abuse" Sarah explained her voice sounding a little sad. 

"It's a wonderful idea but Sarah you wouldn't know the first thing about running a refuge" The Doctor pointed out

"That's what I've been doing all night, figuring it all out. I'll have counselling, anger management, day care facility's and everything they need to be rehabilitated. As well as round the clock security" Sarah explained proudly. 

"You've put a lot of thought into this" Clara said sounding impressed 

"Yep and I've booked an appointment with Jane later on today to get started" Sarah smiled

"Its 6 in the morning! you shouldn't be ringing people that early!" Clara scolded 

"That's exactly what her husband said only it was 3 in the morning then" Sarah said sounding confused but she was only messing with Clara she had phoned Jane last night to arrange the appointment 

"You're getting as bad him" Clara pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor 

"I don't phone you at 3 in the morning" The Doctor defended a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth as he ate.

"No but you park your bloody TARDIS in my bedroom at 3 in the morning which is worse" 

"That was one time!" The Doctor defended again

"It was more than one time and you know it" Clara snapped. 

Sarah rolled her eyes they had this same argument every time morning wake up are mentioned "Any way back to my amazing Idea, what do you think?" Sarah asked trying to steer the conversation away from an argument that would result in her father sleeping on the couch again. 

"I think its a great idea and you'll be brilliant at it" Clara smiled warmly at Sarah 

"Me too" The Doctor answered cautiously unsure if that was the right thing to say relaxing slightly when Clara gave a small nod.


	28. Gran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be abit upsetting and triggering for some readers

Gran

Sarah spent the rest of the day in and out of meetings and drawing up her proposal for the home and by the time 11 o'clock came round that night she was ready to sleep, she may be a child of the TARDIS but she still needs to sleep for a few hours every night and missing that last night left her exhausted. Sarah showered and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tank top crawled into bed not even bothering to plat her hair which she knew she would regret in the morning when she tried to brush it. Sarah sighed contently snuggling down under the covers. Sarah's eyes were drifting closed just about to fall asleep when she heard it, a giggle. Not just any giggle, Clara's flirty giggle. She lived with them in the TARDIS long enough to know exactly what that giggle meant and as if to prove the point her fathers throaty moan reached her ears seconds later making Sarah cringe. She really wished they wouldn't be so loud when she was around not only was it embaressing and awkward having to lay in bed listen to your father and best friend go at it like bunnies across the hall it also brought back painful memories.

Flashback

12 year old Sarah sat in the living room with her mother Sue and Stephan who were both sat rolling and smoking joints one after another as if they were tobacco. Usually when they started doing this Sarah would escape to her room and do homework or practise her dancing but earlier she had asked Stephan to wait a second while she finished her homework before getting him s beer. He had dragged her out of her bedroom by her hair in a rage before throwing her onto the floor forbidding her from going back into her room until he said. So she was stuck here until he said she could go to her room or he got so stoned he passed out which ever came first. 

"Let stick the TV on" Stephan suggested before turning it on to some car show. 

Sarah's mood lifted at this she was never allowed to watch TV at home and was usually sent to her room when they wanted to watch it. She eagerly awaited the dismissal from Stephan but after 15 minutes she gave up and decided to just enjoy getting to watch the TV for a change that was until a few moments later Stephan got bored of watching cars and switched the adult channel on. Two girls were laying on a bed with nothing but a pair of high heels on, one of the girls had her head between the other ones legs and was licking and sucking at her private area, the noises they were both making made Sarah cringe more desperate than ever to escape to her room. 

She turned away from the TV to ask if she could go back into her room hoping Stephan would say yes to find that her mothers skirt was off and Stephan was taking great pleasure in rubbing Sue's clit while he used his other hand to free his hardened member. Not even waiting to ask Sarah got up to leave, she would take what ever punishment he decided to giver her later over having to sit and watch Stephan and her Mother having sex. 

"SIT!" Stephan roared at Sarah pulling away from Sue 

Sarah felt all the blood drain from her as fear flooded her system. Stephan rarely shouted he didn't need to he was scary enough without shouting so when he did it was never good. Gingerly Sarah sat back down on her seat. Her mother throwing her daggers for interrupting what Stephan was doing to her. 

"You know what I'd love. To have a real life showing of that" Stephan smirked nodding to the two girls taking it in turns to give the other oral sex. 

"I can phone Isla if you want she's usual up for that sort of thing" Sue suggested sounding irritated 

"Why bother? Sarah's here" Stephan smirked looking straight at Sarah. She knew he wouldn't let her get out of this, this was her punishment, unless her Mother refused to do it. Surely for once she would stick up for her, She was her daughter she couldn't do anything like that to her daughter surely. 

"Sarah? you want me to do it with Sarah?" Sue asked shocked

"I would be so hot watching my two girls tongue fuck each other" Stephan moaned at the metal image he gave himself his erection twitching in anticipation. . 

"Alright" Sue smiled clearly turned on by the effect it was having on Stephan. 

Sarah's eye's widened in horror. No! Her mother couldn't possibly do this. Sarah was dragged by the arm into her Mothers room which she was slightly thankful for because it meant she could leave after and not wait for them to leave her. 

"Sarah lie on the bed naked, Sue I want you to do it to Sarah while I fuck you from behind then I want you to switch. Sarah needs to learn how to give oral to women It'll make us more money" Stephan instructed removing the rest of his clothing. 

Sarah started undressing slowly she felt in a daze, she couldn't believe her mother agreed to this. "Hurry up or you will feel my belt over your ass" Stephan threatened Sarah impatiently making Sarah jump and disregard her last few bit of clothing as quickly as possible before laying on the bed. 

Sarah thought that the first day that Stephan raped her on her sixth birthday was the worst day of her life but she was wrong she was so so wrong. This was so much worse. Feeling her mothers tongue licking her private area while listening to her and Stephan have sex felt so wrong dirty and sick. Sarah had to bite her lip to stop the sob that wanted to escape. She tried so hard to go to her happy place in her head imagining going out shopping with her Gran after school tomorrow getting take out for tea and playing board games until bedtime same as every Friday night but it didn't work not this time. 

After Sarah ran straight to her room not even bothering to pick up her clothes and took the hottest shower she could scrubbing her skin until it bled but it didn't feel enough she still felt dirty and unclean. Spying the bleach beside the toilet Sarah jumped out and grabbed it pouring some onto her scrubbing brush and cleaning herself with it. holding back screams of agony as the bleach burned the cuts all over her, She scrubbed and scrubbed over and over again at her private parts trying despratly to burn away the feeling of her mothers tongue. The pain of the bleach becoming unbearable Sarah collapsed against the shower wall. sobs racking her entire body making it difficult to breathe. She could still taste her mother in her mouth no matter how much water she used to rinse it out as she sat on the floor of the shower. She used the bleach to gargle in her mouth the taste disgusting and burning her mouth blisters instantly forming in her mouth but she didn't care she needed the taste away. Sarah swallowed the bleach to clean the back of her throat making it feel like it was on fire and making Sarah throw up before she blacked out. 

End of Flashback. 

Sarah sat up on her bed wiping the tears of her face. She couldn't stay here any longer not with Clara and the Doctor's moans getting louder. In abit of a panic Sarah jumped out of bed threw her light grey jumper on over her tank top, shoved her feet into the new ugg boots she bought today lifting her new phone and racing out the front door not even caring she was still wearing her pyjamas and lifting her coat on the way out. She didn't know were she was going to go but she need to be anywhere but in Clara's. Once she was out of the flat block and in the cool night air Sarah felt slightly better she decided to walk round for a bit. 

It was near midnight by now so there was no one else around the street was quiet with only the noise of distant cars, nearly all the lights in the flats were off leaving only the soft yellow light from the street lamps to light the way. Pulling her headphones out of her coat pocket Sarah plugged them in and started listening to Christmas songs, It was February so not really the time for Christmas songs but she loved them they reminded Sarah of dancing around her Gran's kitchen singing at the top of their voices as they made cookies and biscuits. Her Gran loved Christmas and everything to do with it, it was one of the many things she missed when her Gran died, Christmas no longer excised, She continued the tradition with Wyatt for the two Christmas's she had him. She could still remember how his little face light up at the lights on the Christmas tree. Sarah was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to were she was going until a hand wrapped around her arm making Sarah jump in fright and quickly pull her ear phones out of her ears turning to face who ever had grabbed her.

"Sarah are you OK dear?" Clara's Gran asked concerned. Sarah sighed in relief at seeing the elderly woman stood beside her. Sarah must have walked here automatically while lost in her thoughts. 

"Gran you scared the life out of me. What are you doing out here so late?" Sarah ask Gran with a small smile. 

"I could ask you the same thing" Gran laughed 

"I needed to get out of the flat. Clara and my dad were being a bit loud tonight" Sarah answered

"I see. Come on in dear you can stay here tonight if you want, I can only offer you a sofa mind" Gran smiled warming heading back into her flat.

Sarah had gotten really close to Clara's Gran when they had stayed at Clara's that month and still kept in contact with her. The first time Sarah had met her she had instantly insisted that Sarah called her Gran claiming every one else did, She had even gone as far as to stick up for Sarah when Clara's step mother Lynda had started on Sarah for having a son at 16 that day. Sylvia was warm and kind the sort of person who would do anything for her family and protected them fiercely. 

"Hot Chocolate to warm you up dear?" Gran asked once they were both inside the flat. 

"Please" Sarah smiled sitting down on the sofa, she knew better than to offer to help. The first time Sarah offered to help Gran had lightly hit her hand saying she was old not dead and could manage perfectly well by herself. Gran is clearly who Clara gets her stubborn streak from.

Looking around the living room, it clearly hadn't changed much since the last time Sarah was here apart from more updated photo's of Clara's cousin's children, Sarah smiled imagining the conversation between Clara and her Gran when she would have got the photo's asking Clara when she was going to be giving her photos of her great Gran baby, most likely with The Doctor there who would go bright red and get all flustered. 

"Jessica doing well then?" Sarah asked taking the mug of hot chocolate off Gran which was in Sarah's favourite spotty mug. "Thank you" 

"Yes she started Pre school last week, Colin says she loves it" Gran answered taking a sip of her tea in a small china cup.

They spent the next half an hour or so catching up on everything that had happened since they last spoke. Gran was the only one out of Clara's family who knew about the TARDIS and that the Doctor being an Alien making Sarah half alien, So Sarah didn't need to lie or change details in her stories as she told Gran about all that she had been doing with Torchwood, she briefly told her about what all had happened at the funeral but didn't want to really talk about it and Gran never pushed Sarah, She also knew all about Sarah's past so knew how hard it was for her to talk about it. Gran was just telling Sarah all about one of the women in her knitting group who had just had her 25th grandchild when Sarah's phone rang. Seeing Clara's name pop up Sarah answered it quickly thinking something was wrong. 

"Thank god Sarah! where the hell are you?" Clara demanded using her teachers voice down the phone as soon as Sarah had put the phone to her ear

"I'm at Gran's I needed some air" Sarah explained 

"At midnight?" Clara asked

"You were being a bit loud" Sarah answered sheepishly she hated having to admit when it bothers her to Clara.

"Oh right sorry" Clara muttered sounding embarrassed "Are you coming back?" 

"No I'm going to stay with Gran tonight clear my head" Sarah explained

"Sorry I guess we just got too caught up and forgot. Are you okay?" Clara asked sounding concerned 

"I'll be fine don't worry, Gran's taking care of me" Sarah answered smiling over at Gran as she mentioned her.

"She better be. Send her my love okay and we'll see you in the morning" Clara laughed

"See you in the morning bye" said Sarah

"Bye Love you" Clara said in the same a sing song voice they always end a phone call with

"Love you too" Sarah laughed. 

"I'll go get you the sheets dear" Gran said standing up and taking to cups away.

A short while later Sarah is laying on the sofa with Gran's spare quilt around her listening to Gran's soft snores from the other room and finally drifting of to sleep


	29. Sickness

Sarah had just returned from another day trip down to London, She had been having a lot of them since she returned to Cardiff a month ago while she set up and organised her refuge, there was a lot more paperwork and remodelling to do than she had realised so she ended up taking a trip to London sometimes about to 4 or 5 times a week thankfully the Doctor had given her a vortex manipulator which made it much quicker. 

Sarah had landed in her bedroom and ran straight towards the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach the bile burning her throat on its way up. She felt a hand on her back and someone pulling her hair out of her face and place a kiss on top of her head. 

"Vortex manipulator is a bit of an ass right?" Jack joked 

"Yea I don't think that's the reason I just re-met my lunch" Sarah mumbled wiping her mouth and sitting down on the tiled floor exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned 

"Well since the time on the TARDIS I've been feeling this other presence in my mind but I just put it down to the link between me and you but being down at Clara's our link wasn't has intense and I was able to feel it properly" Sarah started to explain before looking up at Jack with tears in her eyes "I think I'm pregnant Jack"

"Really?" Jack smiled excitedly 

"I'm not sure there's no thoughts just a presence, a link that's not to you or anyone else I know off and I've been feeling sick my boobs hurt and I feel like I wanna cry all the time" Sarah explained in a rush sighing at the end. 

"That's amazing! Sarah we're going to have a baby!" Jack grinned laughing with excitement

"Is it? I don't know for sure but if I am. I don't know if I can be a mum again I messed up so badly last time" Sarah answered laying her head down on Jack's shoulder 

"You will be a great mum. what happened the last time wasn't because of you"

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure that leaving my dead newborn in a field and the forgetting him was me and then leaving my 18 month old on a ship surrounded by strangers who turned him into a warrior was also me" Sarah snapped 

"None of that was your fault, you know that Sarah, look I tell you what since we don't know for sure how about I go get Martha and we could find out together" Jack suggested wrapping his arms around Sarah to try and comfort her

"No! don't tell Martha or anyone else yet I do not need this getting back to my dad yet" Sarah panicked 

"OK no Martha. I could go buy some tests?" Jack suggested unsure. He didn't really want to leave Sarah when she was this upset but he knew they needed to know

"Yea that's good idea" Sarah whispered snuggling in against Jack again.

Jack picked Sarah up of the ground and carried her into the bedroom laying her down on the bed before tucking the covers around her. 

"I'll be back as quickly as possible just you stay in here. I'll tell the team your feeling ill and to leave you alone. I love you" Jack whispered placing a soft kiss on Sarah's forehead

"I love you too" Sarah muttered back as her eyes fluttered shut.

Jack left the room soundlessly before racing down the corridor that connected the living quartets with the main Torchwood hub quickly checking the cctv that there was no one but the team in the main section Jack opened the door that was hidden behind what looked like apart of the wall in the main hub and stepped out. 

"Finished saying hello to the Mrs then" Mickey teased as soon as Jack stepped out. 

"Yea, she's not feeling to well so she's laying down for a bit can you just make sure no one disturbs her. I gotta go do a thing" Jack asked Mickey

"A thing?" Mickey asked looking up from his computer and raising an eyebrow

"A thing yea" Jack answered 

"Alright sure" Mickey answered after a while of staring at Jack suspicious

Jack shouted out a thank you before racing out of the hub and up into the streets miles above them to his car. The whole drive to the shop Jack could barely contain his excitement. He was going to be a daddy again! He was sure of it and this time he wasn't going to mess it up. As soon as he arrived at the shop Jack jumped out of the car not even bothering to park it properly. He headed straight to the medicine isle looking for pregnancy tests and was met by a row full of different kinds, digital, one step, kits. He had no idea which to get. 

"Come on this was so much easier last time I did it!" Jack groaned in frustration picking up one of each kind in his hands and turning them over reading the packaging. He was still confused by it so he decided to get one of each and Sarah could decide. After lifting some ice cream and chocolate he headed towards the checkout when something at the end of one of the isles caught his eye, he picked that up too and paid for everything before going back to the hub. 

"Sarah sweetie" Jack gently called waking Sarah up. 

"Did you get one?" Sarah asked sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the bed. Jack passed her the bag with the pregnancy tests, she laughed seeing how many he had bought before picking out the digital one and heading to the bathroom. She came back out a minute or so later with the opened test in her hand. 

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently while grinning 

"You gotta wait 3 minutes Jack its not instant" Sarah explained with a laugh

"Right 21st century tests I forgot. You OK?" Jack asked 

"No, I really can't do this Jack" Sarah whispered her eyes filling with tears again. 

"Yes you can I know you can" Jack soothed pulling Sarah onto the bed with him and cuddling her.

"NO I can't I was rubbish at it the last time" Sarah cried into Jack's neck

"That's not true and you're forgetting something important. Last time you where on your own, this time you have Clara, your Dad, Martha, Gwen even Mickey and most importantly you have me and I swear to you Sarah, I'm going to make up for all the mistakes I made with my other children" Jack promised with a small kiss to Sarah's head. 

Sarah was about to speak when the timer went of on her phone, letting her know It was time to look at test. Her heats pounded in her chest and it felt like a million butterflies just erupted in her stomach and not in a good way making her feel sick again. Jack's hand snaked round Sarah's that was still clutching the test between their two bodies, they both locked eye's before Jack gave the smallest of nods and Sarah turned the test over in her hand, Both of them staring down in silence at the one word staring right back at them. 

Pregnant

 

a/n sorry its a short one and its been so long but kids are off for Christmas so its hard finding time to write. also I had thought of making this really long but I've decided I'm gonna wrap this story up within the next 10-20 chapters and do an epilogue (Which i've all ready written and made myself cry at) and then that will be Sarah's story done except with possibly the odd one shot every now and again.


	30. Confessions

A few days later Sarah was stood leaning against the railings of Cardiff bay harbour, it was late at night so it was completely dark outside except for the light bouncing of the still water from the full moon. The stars twinkled above like a million diamonds high in the sky. Sarah stared up at them trying to imagine which one her dad and Clara would be off saving right now and then she thought of Wyatt and how he would be up there training to become the great warrior who could destroy so many planets and take so many life's before realising the error of his ways and becoming a force for good, Wyatt the saviour of the universe he would become known as, pride swelled within Sarah, her boy that small little 18 month old little boy would save the universe in a few hundred years and she had the privilege of being called his mummy for a short time. Her thought turned to James. The son she never got to know, the son she failed to save. 

"James?" Sarah whispered into the nigh air "I know you probably can't hear me but if there is any chance you can please just listen" Sarah sighed tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "I miss you every single day there's not a single day that goes by that I don't think of you and wonder what you would have looked like or sounded like, what your favourite food would have been, all those little details that make up you, that made me your mum to know them. I failed you so so badly and I'm sorry. If I had known maybe I could have found away out sooner and you could have been safe but I didn't and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Tears started to flow down Sarah's face freely as she spoke. 

"I'm scared James and I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant, you're going to be a big bother and I don't think I can do it. I already lost you and Wyatt, I couldn't take it if I lost this baby too but how could I possibly not? I know I'm being punished for things I done for Stephan, the universe is getting back at me. Taking the people I care most about away from me, it took you and then Wyatt, This baby is next I know it and that terrifies me" Sarah confessed staring out into the harbour. 

Sarah was too lost in her own world talking to James that she didn't notice the figure stood in the shadows by the wall listening to her talk, she didn't hear the click of his shoes against the ground as he walked up behind her, she didn't feel the slight breath on the back of her neck as he got closer to her not until he reached up a hand silently and placed it on her shoulder spinning her round to face him. Sarah let out a small yelp of surprise as her hearts hammered in her chest and fear clouded her mind. She looked up into the face of the man who had terrified her. 

"Jack!" Sarah breathed out in relief "You idiot you sacred me to death!" Sarah scolded him hitting his arm that was still holding onto her shoulder. 

"Did you really mean what you just said?" Jack asked searching Sarah's face for something what she couldn't tell

"That you scared me? yea" Sarah answered hoping to avoid answering his question properly 

"Sarah you know what I mean, there now when you were talking to James"   
jack snapped impatiently, she obviously wasn't going to get out of this one. 

"Yes, I meant it" Sarah whispered looking down unable to meet Jack's eye 

"Why? why would you even think that? you're not being punished, you're the most perfect person in the universe you've nothing to be punished for" Jack asked cradling Sarah's face and forcing her to look at him, both of them had tears in their eyes. 

"I'm not perfect Jack I'm far far from it, I've done things, horrible things" Sarah started tears falling again

"And you think I haven't?" Jack interrupted his voice breaking with unshed tears. He hated seeing Sarah cry when he couldn't fix it.

"Everything you have ever done was for the greater good" Sarah answered 

"And everything you've ever done is because you've had no choice" Jack stressed to Sarah looking straight into her eyes 

"Not everything Jack" Sarah replied in a tone that left no room for agruement 

"How about we talk about this inside?" Jack suggested as a group of drunk teenagers passed them. 

Sarah nodded and followed Jack inside the hub. They headed straight to the living quarters even though everyone else had gone home for the day, it felt more private and comforting to talk in their own kitchen. Jack instantly set about making Sarah's hot chocolate and his coffee just like he did every time they came in here. Sarah sat down at her place at the table, head in her hands staring of into space completely lost in her thoughts so much so that she jumped slightly when Jack set her hot chocolate with cream and mini marshmallows down in front of her. 

"Sarah I've seen everything in your mind when we have sex I can see into your memories everything and believe me there's nothing in there that you'd be being punished for" Jack said taking a sip of coffee. 

"Not everything there's something that I keep locked away, even from you" Sarah explained in a deadpan tone "When I was 15 we got a shipment of new girls in like we did every few months, It was my job to get them settled" 

flashback

"Alright Tony, Chris, Ryan get those weapons from the truck and put them in that one so we can move them" Stephan ordered "Sarah! girls are over there" Stephan snapped as soon Sarah stepped out of the car into the large warehouse they used for deliveries. 3 large wholesale trucks were parked side by side at the far end of the warehouse while men unloaded the contents from the back. Sarah knew from experience that the crates they lifted out could contain anything from fish and pencils to heroine and guns, what ever it took to get it transported from from country to this one. 

"Sarah! girls now!" Stephan roared across the warehouse when Sarah didn't move as soon as he told her too. 

Sarah walked towards the area Stephan had pointed it was a far corner with some hay bales stacked up to create a private area where the girls are always placed before being moved to another warehouse or sold on to someone else. Peering inside Sarah saw there where 5 Tanned skinned girls covered in dirt and small amounts of blood their clothes ripped in places and their hair stuck to their heads with grease. The five of them stunk of sweat and urine and Sarah had to force down the urge to retch at the smell. They looked terrified. 

"Its OK I'm not here to hurt you I promise" Sarah said with a genuine smile reaching a hand out to the oldest looking girl. the girl looked to be a bit older than Sarah maybe 17 years old. sensing that they didn't trust Sarah which was understandable she pulled out a chocolate bar from her jacket pocket opened it and held it out to the girl who instantly took it but much to Sarah's surprise didn't eat it herself, instead she handed it to a little girl Sarah hadn't noticed before hidden behind the other five girls was a toddler no older than about 2 or 3 years old with huge big brown eyes and a toothy grin. Sarah looked at the little girl in disbelief. there must have been some sort of mix up, as horrible as Stephan was there was no way he would have taken a toddler. Sarah got up and ran towards Stephan. 

"There's been a mix up with one of the girls there's a toddler there" Sarah explained breathless 

"There's no mix up now go and get them ready for tonight" Stephan snapped 

"I'm not training a 2 year old I can't!" Sarah refused feeling brave for once

"You have your orders Sarah and if want to keep breathing then I suggest you follow them you never know someone might pay more for her than they do for you" Stephan practically growled at her.

"But she's a baby Stephan please don't make me she'll probably die first time anyone has her anyway she'll be no use after that it's pointless just let her go" Sarah begged 

Stephan lost his temper at this point he hated anyone talking back to him especially any of the girls and slapped Sarah hard around the side of her face. A huge red hand print appearing instantly and making tears well in Sarah's eyes, the sound of the slap echoed around the warehouse causing everyone to stop and look at what was going on. 

"Don't you dare talking back to me!" Stephan roared at Sarah his face red with anger and spit flying from his mouth. 

"I'm Sorry Sir" Sarah apologised her voice breaking slightly as she held back tears, her hand touching the side of her face Stephan slapped

"You have 2 options get her ready, drug her what ever it takes to keep her quiet so I can rent her tonight or kill her, your choice" Stephan smirked knowing he'd gav Sarah an impossible choice to make as punishment for speaking back to him. 

Later that night Sarah had made her choice, all 6 girls had been cleaned up and given new underwear for the night. Everyone had been moved from the warehouse to Stephan's flat were the party was taking place. Sarah, the 6 new girls and 2 other regular girls were sat in a small box room waiting to be lead out. Tonight's party was different to the ones they usually have. Normally the girls would walk around the party and whoever wanted them just grabbed them paid Stephan and done what they wanted but tonight 4 of the new girls were up for sale so they had to wait to be presented to the party and the ones for sale were bided on followed by the ones for rent. 

The room was silent apart from the toddlers cries for her mummy each one piercing Sarah's heart all over again. She was sat in Sarah's lap cuddled up close to her while Sarah stroked her hair and tried her best to calm her down. One by one the girls were taken out of the room until it was just Sarah and the little girl left. Sarah began to sing to her a lullaby she remembered her Gran singing to her when she woke up from having nightmares.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Grandma's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Grandma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Grandma's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." 

Sarah sang softly while rocking the little girl and eventually after singing it a few times the little girl settled down and feel asleep cuddled in Sarah's arms her breathing even and shallow the slightest snore mixed in with each breath she took. Sarah watched her for a second stroking her soft dark brown hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful and innocent free from worries and pains. Sarah's eyes welled up at the thought of the life this poor little girl would have being beaten and raped daily living on very little food and water having drugs pumped into her system against her will and that's only if she survived the first time. Sarah knew there and then she had made the right decision. 

Quietly and carefully so not to disturb the little girl Sarah pulled out the small hand held gun with a silencer Stephan had given her for the job with only one bullet in it. With shaking hands and tears rolling down her face Sarah placed the gun on the girls back right were she knew her heart would be. Closing her eyes tightly and taking Sarah's fingers tightened around the trigger. The bullet flew out of the gun and into her chest sending splatters of blood everywere, trenching Sarah in the warm sticky substance. 

"I'm so sorry" Sarah whispered "Please forgive me" tears flowed down Sarah's face making with the girls blood as Sarah leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I'm so so sorry" Sarah clutched the little girls body to her as she cried and rocked back and forward muttering "Sorry" over and over again. Grieving for the girl she didn't even know the name off. 

end of flash back. 

"For hours I sat there with her before some of Stephan's men came to clear it up and take her body away" Sarah whispered her head in her hands tears splashing of the table top as she cried. 

"You did what was best for her" Jack reassured Sarah rubbing his hand up and down her arm. 

"Make me forget Jack" Sarah pleaded as she looked up at him her eyes full of sadness and sorrow and guilt. 

Jack did the only thing he knew to make her feel better and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. pulling her up of her chair and backing her into the counter, his lips pressing into hers as hard as he could without hurting her. it was all lips and teeth and tongues as they worked each other into a hormone filled frenzy. Jack picked Sarah up and set her on the counter. His kisses trailing down her neck biting and sucking as he went along. Sarah tore off Jack's shirt and t-shirt. 

"Shit Sarah" Jack moaned grinding his already hard member against Sarah's core.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my daughter!" The Doctor's voice bellowed from the kitchen doorway.


	31. The oncoming storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!!! have the second update in as many days as a new years present. hope you enjoy xxx

"DAD!" Sarah shouted in shock pushing Jack away from her and hoping down of the counter. 

"Don't make me ask you again. What. do. you. think. you are doing to. my. Daughter" The Doctor said in a menacing tone stalking towards Jack.

"Now Doc remember you can't kill me" Jack said standing behind a chair trying to use it as a barrier between himself and the Doctor not entirely sure of his immortality at the look the Doctor was giving him. 

"Doesn't mean I can't try" The Doctor roared swinging his fist at Jack's head knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Jack!" Sarah exclaimed rushing to Jack's side and putting his head on her lap, checking his pulse. "You idiot! you could have killed him!" Sarah shouted at the Doctor

"He can't die anyway" The Doctor scoffed 

"It still hurts him" Sara shouted annoyed by er fathers attitude 

"good" The Doctor exclaimed

"What is going on in here? what's with the shouting? and why is Jack on the floor?" Clara asked in her teacher voice as she walked into the room.

"Ask him" Sarah spat turning her attention back to Jack stroking his head 

"I punched him in the head" The Doctor shrugged as if it was nothing

"You did what?!" Clara shouted "Why on earth" Clara started before turning to look at Sarah "You told him didn't you?" 

"Not exactly he walked in on us" Sarah answered sheepishly 

"You knew!" The Doctor rounded on Clara angerly 

"Of course I knew I'm her best friend you idiot" Clara defended. 

"That's it you're coming home Sarah. Enough of this silly idea of you being in Cardiff and us flying off. Clearly Jack can't be trusted to look after you without keeping his hands to himself" The Doctor demanded calmly pulling Sarah to her feet. 

"No. I'm staying here. I like living here" Sarah protested 

"I don't care I'm your father your coming with me" The Doctor demanded 

"Doctor behave" Clara scolded The Doctor 

"Oh I am behaving its captain flirt over there who can't behave having his hands all over my daughter like that" The Doctor said in disgust screwing his face up. 

"I'm 19 I can decide were I go and who's hands I want on me, now get off!" Sarah argued trying to pull her wrist free of the Doctors grip 

"No Sarah you can't! you think you can but you cant!" The Doctor roared at Sarah towering over her his grip on her wrist getting tighter. 

The Doctor terrified Sarah at that moment and she had flashes of Stephan and Liam standing over her shouting and spitting at her before slapping her which make Sarah flinch away from the Doctor scared he was going to hit her. The Doctor noticed her flinching and instantly dropped her wrist realising that he had scared her, he was horrified with himself. 

"Sarah I'm so so sorry" The Doctor apologised pulling Sarah in to a hug "I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry" he muttered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. 

"It's OK it's fine" Sarah whispered pulling back from the hug and wiping away the tears she hadn't realised had fallen. 

"I still stand by what I said though, you're coming with me no arguments" The Doctor said in a forceful tone. 

"That's her choice don't you think? not yours" Jack's voice came from behind them. Sarah whipped her head round and ran to Jack pulling him into a hug. 

"She's my daughter I can decide" The Doctor snapped at Jack his anger building back up again at Jack. 

"She's 19 and an adult she can decide for herself" Jack reminded the Doctor

"Not on Gallifrey she's not she's still not much older than a toddler" The Doctor argued 

"But we're not on Gallifrey Dad" Sarah pointed out. 

"What do you think about this teach?" The DOctor asked Clara hoping she would back him up 

"I think Sarah is more than capable of looking after herself and making her own decisions. If Jack makes her happy then you should be too, Rassilon knows she deserves to be happy" Clara answered slowly reaching a hand up to stroke the Doctor's cheek as she spoke, her eyes full of love and understanding for the Timelord.

"And when Jack breaks her heart, which he will, who's going to be there to pick up the pieces? its better we put an end to this now before its too late" The Doctor insisted grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her away from Jack. 

"Dad! I'm staying here you can't make me leave!" Sarah shouted as the Doctor started pulling her towards the kitchen door. 

"I can and I am" The Doctor shouted back. 

The room descended into ciaos, with Sarah Jack and Clara shouting at the Doctor for being unreasonable and rediculas, the volume becoming too much even for the Doctor to stand before he lost his temper. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pick you up kicking and screaming into that TARDIS right now?" The Doctor roared over the shouting. 

"Because I'm Pregnant" Sarah shouted back before covering her mouth quickly. 

The room feel deadly silent the three other pairs of eyes fixed on her. She hadn't meant to say that, she didn't want him to know just yet especially not like this in the middle of an argument. Her mind tied to think of a good way to back track to take it back but she came up blank. The Doctor's face went red with anger his eye brows went straight into attack mode. The full anger of the oncoming storm had hit and Jack was the focus of it. The Doctor punched Jack in the face again, This time he hit him so hard he broke Jack's nose and he fell to the ground unconscious. Sarah bent down to check on him and found no pulse or breathing. 

"You killed him!" Sarah shouted at the Doctor in outrage

"Oh please he'll be up again in a minute" The Doctor scoffed clearly annoyed that he couldn't really kill Jack. 

"OK lets just everyone calm down" Clara instructed "Doctor go stand over there away from Jack, immortal or not you can not go around punching people to death" Clara demanded pointing to the furthest corner in the kitchen away from Jack. "Sarah is what you said true?" Clara asked gently 

"Yes we found out a few days ago" Sarah whispered

"OK well then all this stress is not good for you or the baby you need to calm down and come sit on one of the chairs" Clara instructed calmly as she led Sarah to her chair and made her sit down. "Now we are going to talk about this like grown ups, no shouting and no punching" Clara said directing the last bit towards the Doctor who mumbled something that sounded like "no promises"

Jack let out a loud gasp as he come back to life again and Sarah let out a sigh of relief no matter how many times he died and came back in front of her she always worried that his luck would run out and he'd not come back this time. 

"There's nothing to discus I'm staying here with Jack and having a baby" Sarah said leaving no room for arguments. 

"No you are not we are going to the TARDIS and going to get rid of that thing" The Doctor said pointing towards Sarah's stomach. 

"Like hell we are! you do not get to come in here and lord it over me and decide what I do with my body and my baby" Sarah shouted at the Doctor standing up from the table that fast she knocked the chair to the ground. 

"its not a baby its barely more than a bunch of cells thrown together, a bunch of cells I might add that could kill you" The Doctor shouted back. 

"Both of you calm down now!" Clara shouted over the two of them

"What do you mean that could kill her?" Jack asked worriedly coming over to stand beside Sarah and lacing his fingers with hers. 

"Children of the TARDIS aren't meant to have children its dangerous, a part of the TARDIS lives inside them so when they are pregnant that part of the TARDIS lives inside the baby as well but once birth happens the TARDIS can't live inside both, it can't be split but neither can live without it because its apart of them so during the birthing process the mother and baby's bodies fight for the piece of TARDIS most of the time the baby wins because of the survival instinct is much greater in a baby and the mother dies" The Doctor explained sadly.

Jack pulled Sarah close to him and kissed her head "I'm so sorry Sarah I had no idea, your dad's right we can't keep this baby I'm sorry" Jack whispered. 

"No I know I wasn't thrilled at the idea of the baby but there's no way I can just kill our baby because I might die and besides I'd just regenerate right?" Sarah asks her dad hopefully

"No, no regeneration, why do you think me and River never had children? we both wanted them but it was too dangerous" The Doctor answered.

"You wanted children with River?" Clara asked shocked and a little hurt any time she had brought up the topic of having a child he changed the subject or just completely ignored her.

"Of course, I was married to her" The Doctor shrugged

"So that's what it takes then" Clara said rolling her eyes clearly annoyed now. 

"I'm sorry but can you guys have this little domestic later so we can focus on Sarah dying" Jack snapped making the Doctor very confused, he wasn't aware they were having a domestic, Clara looked annoyed or hungry when he looked at her though so they might have been, he wasn't sure. 

"I don't care I can not kill my own child I'm sorry but I'm not I'd rather die myself and besides you said most of the time I might not" Sarah said annoyed waving her hand's around as she spoke.

"Which means the baby will only one of you can survive this there's only one piece of TARDIS in you" The Doctor explained 

"Then you'll fix it, you're the Doctor its what you do" Sarah said her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes at the thought of her baby dying. 

"If there was a way don't you think I'd have found it for River?"

"No because River wasn't pregnant there wasn't an end goal, it wasn't life or death there was no danger just a desire" Sarah answered her voice full of determination and faith in her father. 

"You just have to know you're going to win" Clara added with a smile. 

The Doctor sighed in defeat his girls really did know how to rap him around their little fingers how could he ever say no to either of them? of course he'd have to to. There was no other option but to win. 

"Guess we better win then" The Doctor answered with a quick half smile 

 

 

"


	32. Domestic

Clara and the Doctor were sat in the common room of the Torchwood living quarters. Jack and Sarah had gone out to get dinner for everyone, leaving them alone. 

"Why didn't you tell me you planned on having kids with River?" Clara asked acussingly 

"It wasn't important, it wasn't possible so there was no point" The Doctor shrugged

"Not important? of course its important! you planned on having children with another woman!" Clara snapped starting to get angry 

"Why are you mad? it was when I couldn't remember you. I was lonely  and we had 24 years on a planet together" The Doctor explained getting defensive 

"Why am I mad? because Doctor I've been trying to get you to talk about having a baby together for ages and you just change the subject every single time and now I find out you planned a baby with your ex wife. Why is she more important than me?"  Clara shouted standing up from the sofa she was sat on. 

"I wonder whats taking Sarah and Jack so long?" The Doctor wondered out loud trying to change the subject. 

"No Doctor don't you dare! so help me if you change the subject this time I will slap you so hard you'll regenerate" Clara threatened tears starting to form in her eyes. 

She felt so angry and hurt that the Doctor wouldn't even talk to her about it. they were ment to talk about everything together. 

"Fine Clara lets talk about it. Tell me how do you plan on us having a baby together? Our baby will be in constant danger! Races from all over the universe will want to kill or kidnap the baby. UNIT will want it and do exactly what they did to Sarah. I can't settle down on earth theres so many people and planets out there that need my help. The TARDIS is too risky for a baby! So come on then tell me! tell me how!" The Doctor demanded shouting just as loud as Clara. 

Clara stared at him for a moment shocked at his out burst, tears starting to fall from her eyes before her anger welled up again and she slapped him across the face. 

"Don't" Clara whispered angerly. "Don't you dare treat me like a child of course I know all off that! but I also know that we would protect our baby at all costs" Clara shouted

"You don't know that! I've failed at it before I will most likely fail at it again" The Doctor responded souding defeated as he sat back down and put his head in his hands pulling at his hair. 

Clara softened instantly seeing the Doctor look so vunrable and defeated. She sat down beside him, pulling his hands away from his head and giving him a small smile. 

"I'm sorry" She whispered softly placing a lingering kiss on his cheek were she had hit him. "You've never failed tho Doctor and you never will" 

The Doctor scoffed at that knowing just how much he had failed over the years "Oh Clara how I wish that was true. I have failed so many times no so more than as a father" The Doctor sighed. 

"Everyone makes mistakes Doctor than doesn't mean you've failed" Clara assures the Doctor. 

"All bar one of my children are dead because of me and the one thats still alive went through hell growing up and now trusts me so little thats shes gone and got herself pregnant by an immortal paradox causing walking inuendo" The Doctor snapped putting his head back in his head. 

"You never said you had more children" Came Sarah's voice from the door way making the Doctors head snap up quickly "And Jack's not that bad you need to give him a chance. You used to like him" Sarah pointed it.

"You never asked if I had any other children" The Doctor answered ignoring her comment about Jack.

"Didn't think you'd tell me even if I did" Sarah shrugged sadly placing the food on the coffee table infront of the sofa.

"Your right I probably wouldn't" The Doctor mumbled earning a glare from Clara "But I'd show you, Both of you if you wanted" he offered 

"How?" Sarah asked excitedly her curiosity ignited now.

"Three way psychic link I can project my memories to both of you" The Doctor explained with his "trying to impress smile"

"Won't that take alot of effort and energy?" Clara asked concerned

"Not if you're both awake I can use some of your energy even it out abit" The Doctor shrugs.

Clara and Sarah both agree and soon they are all conected in a circle. Each with fingers pressed on the other two's temple. The Doctor instructed them to breath evenly, and slowly Sarah felt both her Dad and Clara's essense press into her mind. She became aware first of the colours of their aura. Clara's warm with oranges and pinks like a sunrise with little flickers of dark blues. The Doctor made from darker colours of black and navy blue flickered with whites and silver like a nights sky, a warm circle of light in the middle like the moon that held the love he felt for Clara and Sarah. Sarah felt the colours of her own mind a complete mishmash of colours like a childs painting splattered blobs of paint all over the place with a dark blob in the centre made from mixing reds and black together, love and grief she held for her sons and worry for her unborn baby. 

She felt her Dads shock at the bond between her and Jack, She felt rather than heard the explaination that she and Jack were bonded for life now something not even regeneration could break and Sarah's colours grew brighter with happiness at that. 

The Doctor lead Clara and Sarah through his mind, Flashes of his past flying past them. Sarah caught glimpses of past companions his past faces and her heart constricted when she caught a glimpse of her mother when he knew her. Her dark clurly hair bouncing as she threw her head back laughing, her eyes shinning with amusement and youth. She looked so much younger and happier than Sarah had ever seen her and she knew why her Dad had fallen for her she was beautiful. Sarah only remembered her for how she looked as the drugs took control of her. Preaty yes but lifeless frail and dry. She also felt the Doctors guilt for not coming back his wish that things could have been different.

The Doctor urged them on right through all his faces until they came to his first face. The grumpy old man with long white hair and plaid trousers. He led them past his adventures on the TARDIS, past the day he stole the TARDIS were Sarah caught a glimpse of a echo of Clara's in gallifreyan dress. 

They came to a stop on a hill top covered grass, red as if the ground it self was bleeding. The sky above them was a burnt orange siginaling that it was night and making the sandy area bellow them glow with an amber light. Tucked away in the corner of what lookes like a sandy vally in the middle of a mountan stood a large cottage with a thatched roof and stone bricked walls covered in a purple vine. A woman stood outside the opened front door dressed simply in a floor length brown dress with a white apron over the top reminding Sarah of what you would see woman wear in old westeren movies, The womans hair was white and cut very short, she had a squared jaw and even from here Sarah could tell she was pretty. She felt the love the Doctor had for this woman and knew instantly she was his wife. 

"Look over there" The Doctor pointed off to the left of the cottage. Far off in the distance was a large domed city that stood high above the valley. "That's Gallifrey's main city" The Doctor explained to Sarah his tone a strange combination of fondness and anger. 

"That's where we were?" Clara asked sounding slightly afraid.

"Yes but don't worry this is way before all that and just a memory you're safe" The Doctor said squeezing Clara's hand reasuringly. 

"I still don't understand how you managed to remember and unfreeze me" Clara murmmered more to herself than anyone else.

"The important thing is I did" The Doctor smiled bringing Clara's hand up to place a small kiss on to their entertwined fingers. 

"Hey look someones coming!" Sarah pointed to a figure approching the cottage. 

As the figure came closer Sarah realised it was her father in his first face, his hair long and white, his long legs sporting the plad trousers she had seen his latest face wear on occasion. He walked with great confidence and a hint of arrogance as he held onto his lapels but it all faded away as he approuched is wife, His arms instantly wrap around her and he places a small kiss on her lips in greeting before a hand rests on the small bump prodruding out from his wife that Sarah hadn't noticed before.

"I was abit full of myself then, thought I knew everything like we all do when we a young" The Doctor critised himself earning a sharp "ssshhh" from both women beside him. 

"How are you my dear?" Sarah felt rather than heard the first incarnation of her father ask.

"Much better now your home" His wife answered with a smile before kissing the 1st Doctor again.

"Her name translates as Elaine into english" The 12th Doctor offered 

As they watched 4 more figures walk towards the cottage 3 females and 1 male and greet the 1st Doctor and Elaine warmly.

"My children their names roughly translate as Lilly, Jacob, Nemo and Jasmine" The Doctor explained nodding towards his grown up children

"Nemo?" Clara asked curiously

"It's a rough translation" The Doctor shrugs in response. 

Sarah was transfixed at the scene below her. Growing up all she wanted were parents that loved her and maybe a sibling to play with and right in front of her was the family she wished for. She watched as the girls teased Jacob over something she didnt hear as her father and his wife cuddled together watching them laughing at their children. They all looked so happy and care free. Sarah could feel the love and fondness from the memory. 

"What happened to them?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"They died. Elaine and the baby. Anthony. Died during the birth. The other four I assume all died in the Time war" The Doctor explained sadly 

"Assume?" Sarah asked

"Yes well I didn't see them when I was fighting but I can't feel them here anymore" The Doctor answered pointing to his head. His face crumbling as grief for his children and wife hit him.

"As that why you ran away? because she died?" Clara asked gently

"Yes" The Doctor answered his voice rough with emmotion. He cleared his throat before speaking again "Come on I've one more to show you" He said his composior once more back in place. 

They pulled out of the memory and moved to the next one but Sarah was to distracted by her thoughts about her Dads first family to notices the flashes of other memories as they went past. Before she knew it they were in the next memory.

They were stood in the corner of a infirmery this time, in the middle of the room was an alter like bed and laying on top of it was a a blonde haired woman, her eyes closed as if asleep but the lack of movement in her chest showed she was dead. The womans hand was clutched in a pervious version of her Dad's hand. this one had a blue suit on and brown hair spiked up. Sarah recognised this one as one Jack knew. Stood behind her dad with one hand on each of his shoulders was a young Martha and a red headed woman.

"Her name was Jenny she was created by a machine, took me ages to accept that she really was my daughter and by the time I did it was too late she was shot and died in my arms trying to protect me" The Doctor explained sadly his eyes not leaving Jenny.

Clara wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against it in an atempt to try and comfort him. 

"How come Martha knew about her and never once told me?" Sarah asked slightly annoyed 

"You'd have to ask her that but I'd guess she didn't think it was her place" The Doctor answered. 

"I think we should come out now, You look exhusted Doctor" Clara suggested standing on her tip toes to place a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Yea you're right" The Doctor agreed and he slowly started pulling them out of the memory and then out of each others mind until the three of them were sat in a circle in the common room once more. 

 

A/N this was written on my phone so sorry for spelling mistakes i can't spell for toffee on my own lol xxxx


	33. Medical

The next morning The Doctor had explained everything to Martha and the pair of them were huddled up in the medical bay disgussing tests and theorys. 

"You know if she wasn't married I'd be slightly worried about how close they are sitting" Clara joked sitting down beside Sarah at her work desk and placing a hot chocolate in front of her as she craddled her own cup of tea. 

"Nah you're safe hes not young and flirty anymore" Sarah laughed

"Did she used to fancy him?" Clara asked frowning

"Didn't he tell you? When she traveled with him yea but he was young, had sticky up brown hair and was very flirty and charming apparently" Sarah explained trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

"So the complete opposite of how he is now?" Clara laughed

"Exactly so you're safe. You're probably the only person in the universe that would want him now" Sarah laughed 

"You only think that cause he's your Dad but hes really quite hansome and charming in his own way" Clara explained with a smile taking a sip of her tea. 

"Sure, sure what ever helps you sleep at night" Sarah said sarcastically with a mouth full of hot chocolate. 

"That would be the mindblowing sex" Clara smiled making Sarah choke on her drink

"I did not need to know that" Sarah groaned once she'd finished choking 

"Jealous? Jack not good enough?" Clara teased 

"Oh trust I am more than good enough. I'll show you some time if you like" Jack answered with a wink appearing behind Sarah leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

"Vedo Jack" Sarah said rolling her eyes. 

"Aw thats no fun" Jack mock pouted 

"She's my best friend and practically my step mum" Sarah explained with a groan

"What's going on?" Clara asked curiously 

"She gets to vedo people I'm not allowed to flirt with" Jack explains with a shrug

"Only because you flirt with anything that moves and even some that don't" Sarah teased 

"That's what happens when your a 51st century guy" Jack said proudly

"So we are all walking innuendos in the future. Great" Sarah said sarcastically 

"Alright enough bantering you two. Who's all on the list" Clara asked laughing

"ammm so far you and a purple squid like creature we found last week. Rhys and Mickey keep asking me to vedo Martha and Gwen but its too funny watching the men squirm" Sarah explained with a laugh.

"Ok I gotta ask. Purple Squid thing?" Clara asked with a confused frown

"Oh he was beautiful 6ft 7 strong musculer tenticals that could crush you in an instant if you got on his wrong side" Jack gushed

"Not to mention highly poisonous if you touched him" Sarah added

"Yea but that just adds to the fun" Jack winked at Sarah

"You're deranged do you know that?" Sarah laughed 

"Only for you" Jack flirted kissing Sarah softly "It feels great being able to do that in public" He smiled making Sarah smile back at him.

"And you complain about us. You two make me feel nausious" Clara screwed up her face.

"Now who's Jealous" Sarah laughed

Clara was about to retort to that comment when the Doctor's voice called out.

"You three come here" he demanded

"I feel like I'm being called into the principles office" Sarah muttered 

"Now thats a whole other fantasy" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows at Sarah causing both women to groan at him.

"Hey, So we thought while its quiet here today we could start on doing some tests and exams check everythings ok so far" Martha explained as soon as they walked in.

"Sure what do you want me to do first?" Sarah asked feeling nervous. last time she was in here was when she found out Liam had died and the memory left her feeling uneasy. 

"Put this on and then sit up on the bed" Martha asked cheerfully handing Sarah a hospital gown. 

Sarah groaned internally no one liked wearing these things but at lest the back wasn't open in this one. She dissapeared behind a screen in the corner of the room and began taking her clothes off.

"You need to take everything off underwear included" The Doctor called from the other side of the screen.

Sarah groaned internally again this did not sound like it was going to be fun but she did what she was told and stripped naked before slipping the gown over her body and exited from behind the screen heading over to sit on the bed. 

"Ok so we're going to do the basics blood tests, ultra sound, some questions, full body scan etc etc" Martha said absent mindly as she looked through something on her clip board.

"Ok so why do I need to be naked underneath this?" Sarah asked confused 

"Everybodys naked underneath" The Doctor said his eyes catching Clara's as the pair of them remembered his previous face saying the same thing.

"Gross" Sarah said at the same time Jack said "Sexy" 

"The ultra sound is gonna have to be internal sorry" Martha explained ignoring the Doctors comment and getting everything she needed for the blood test first. 

Sarah spotted the needle and started to feel panic raise within her. She hated needles. She hands became sweaty and started to shake as her breathing started getting faster. Jack instantly felt her panic and crossed the room to be beside her, holding both her hands in his.

"Whats wrong? you ok?" Jack asked concerned

"When you get pinned down and forced to have drugs injected into your body againt your will. Its hard not be afraid of needles" Sarah answered with a shakey laugh to try and make light of the situation. 

"It's ok no one here is going to hurt you I promise" Jack reassured Sarah kissing her forehead earning him glares from the Doctor. 

"Just distract me so I don't think about it" Sarah said quickly closing her eyes as tight as possible when she felt Martha tie the rubber around her arm. 

"Ok well I can't kiss you without being punched in the face again" Jack joked making Sarah laugh slightly before wincing slightly as the needle went in and tighting her grip on Jack's hand. 

"Do you remember the time the Doctor threatened to shot that prince on Ryamithon because he kissed you?" Clara asked laughing slightly at the memory 

"The green haired one?" Sarah asked trying to remember

"That's the one. We ended up running for our lifes and spending nearly an hour trying to walk through mud up to our waists. wreaked my new dress" Clara pouted slightly remembering about her dress.

"I replaced that dress" The Doctor pointed out grumpily 

"I'm not sure what you bought counted as a dress im not even sure it counted as a slip" Clara giggled

"I can always cheek it out and tell you" Jack flirted with Clara

"Vedo!" Sarah shouted amused "You seriously can't help your self can you?" Sarah laughed

"Sorry. Sorry Doc" Jack appologised with a small smile to Sarah even tho her eyes were still closed tight. 

"I'm not a rabbit. Its Doctor. In fact Mr Doctor to you" The Doctor snapped at Jack 

"Mr Doctor?" Clara whispered to the Doctor

"Mr thats what boyfriends get made to call the dad's when they don't like them right? or have I made another error?" The Doctor whispered back sounding unsure now.

"Yea its Mr but Jack's your friend" Clara pointed out while rolling her eyes at the Doctors pettiness. The Doctor just scoffed in responce.

"All right done!" Martha anounced taking out the needle from Sarah's arm. "Swing you're legs round onto the bed and we'll do the ultrasound now" Martha instructed walking away with the tray of Sarah's blood samples.

Sarah did what she was told excitment building in her now at getting to see her baby. She never had a scan with James so it was exciting getting to experience it for the first time. Jack looked excited too and beemed down at Sarah even the Doctor who had been grumpy all day so far brightened up at this

Martha returned a minute or two later pushing an ultrasound machine with her and placing it beside the bed. 

"I need you too put your fists under your bum, bend your legs keeping your feet together and opening your legs"Martha said while setting my the machine

"Ahh dad? could you move?" Sarah asked awkwardly. The Doctor was stood across the room leaning against a bench. 

"What? why? im out of Martha's way over here" The Doctor asked confussed 

"Yea but you're also able to see up from over there" Sarah answered which just made the Doctor even more confused

"Oh for earths sake Doctor just move" Clara shouted exasperated which made him move preaty quick. 

"This might be abit uncomfortable" Martha warned appologetically as she inserted the internal scanner. She wasn't wrong either Sarah had to take a deep breath against the pain of it. 

"How come you're not just doing a normal scan?" Clara asked

"We need a much more detailed look at the baby than a stomach scan can give" Martha explained moving the scaner around alittle to get a picture of the screen. "Ah there we go. say hello to your baby" Martha beemed at Sarah as a slightly fussy white baby shape appeared on the screen wriggling around. 

"That's it? thats our baby?" Sarah asked in disbelief 

"That's it" Martha confirmed. 

Sarah laughed and her eyes flickered up to Jack who had his hand on her shoulder, his eyes transfixed on the screen, his mouth pulled up into a huge smile. Sarah quickly looked back at the screen not wanting to miss a second of seeing her unborn baby. She couldn't believe something to small and perfect looking could be growing inside of her and a few tears unknown to Sarah slipped out of her eyes. Sarah's thoughts were pierced by a loud thump thump thump thump noise in the room.

"What's that?" Sarah asked

"That is your baby's heartbeats" Martha smiled

"Two hearts?" The Doctor asked

"Two hearts" Martha confirmed "And as far as I can tell both are completely perfect" 

Martha began taking different measurements and things of the baby on screen as everyone else just stared at it in awe. 

"So going by this you are measuring around 11 weeks but Gallifreyan pregnancies grow quicker so your probably more around 8 weeks pregnant earth time with conception being around 6 weeks ago" Martha explained 

"So when will I be due?" Sarah asked

"Thats hard to say we don't know if this pregnancy is going to be more Gallifreyan or human so anytime between the middle of september and the start of December is my best quess at the moment" Martha explained appologetically 

"Human pregnancies are 9 months but Gallifreyan's are only 7" The Doctor said. 

"lets hope for closer to 7 months then" Sarah joked.

"We'll be able to tell abit better once we get the DNA analasis"The Doctor reassured Sarah

"Which is next on the list and your not gonna like it sorry" Martha appologised taking the probe out and wiping it down.

"why?" Sarah asked causiously

"I'll need to insert a long thin needle through your stomach and into the amniotic fluid to take a sample of it" Martha explained. 

The blood from Sarah's face drained as the Doctor brought over the tray containing the needle. A blanket was placed over Sarah's bottom half and her gown was pulled up so Martha could see her stomach. 

As soon as Sarah caught sight of the long needle she lost it. Her breath came in short sharp panicked breath's, her heart rates went through the roof as fear engulfed her and tears flowed freely from her eyes. Memorys came flooding back to her and she kicked and screamed to get them away she was no longer sure what was right now and what was a memory. 

"No! No! Get off! don't put it in me please!" Sarah shreaked in a paniced state. 

"Sarah! Sarah! its ok. Its Martha you're ok" Martha tried reassuring her as she paniced but Sarah couldn't even hear her over her own panic. 

Jack was beside Sarah trying to stroke her hair to calm Sarah but it just made her panic more. She didn't know who it was touching her. Jacks calm exterier was breaking the more Sarah paniced. He couldn't stand to see her like this, She seemed broken and lost like a child completely over come with fear. 

Mickey ran into the room hearing the screaming and tried to hold Sarah down so Martha could inject her with a smal seditive but it made Sarah panic more feeling trapped and terrified sarah bite Mickey's hand so he would leave go. 

Clara and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS in the corner of the room and ran back out carrying a gas cilinder and mask. Quickly placing it over her face made Sarah breathe in the gas and within seconds stopped trashing and feel unconcious. 

"Dream gas from Humprilica the sleep experts of the galaxy" The Doctor explained sounding slightly out of breath.

"She's asleep but still panicing her breathing and heart beats are far too fast" said Martha removing her hand from Sarah's neck were she had been checking her pulse. 

"You!" The Doctor shoutedd clicking a finger at Jack "Stop panicing and project calm thoughts to her" 

"How's that gonna help?" Mickey asked nursing his bleeding hand

"They're telepathically conected what he feels she feels" The Doctor explained like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

A few minutes later Martha was able to collect the amniotic fluid sample while Sarah was still asleep from the gas and would be for a few hours according to the Doctor.


	34. The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excuse the terrible spelling writing on my phone without spell checker. will edit once tablet is fixed xxx

The Doctor and Clara had left over a week ago leaving Martha to continue the work on her own performing daily full body scans and weekly blood tests on Sarah to check the growth and hormone levels. Sarah had been banned from going out on missions unless completely nessasary and already was getting completely fed up with it how she was going to cope with this for the rest of the pregnancy she didn't know she was already bored. 

The rest of the team left on some mission a few hours ago leaving Sarah only with the instructions to hold down the fort and relax alittle which was nearly impossible, not to mention frustrating. How could she relax when whatever mission they were on required all four of them four hours and counting to achieve and they wouldn't tell her a single thing about it which meant that it was dangerous and they didn't want her worrying which just made her worry. She needed something to take her mind off of it.

Setitng down her hot chocolate on the table beside her computer Sarah set about her daily security check and the best way to make sure your security is up to scratch? Make someone hack it. Sarah pulled up UNIT's official page and began hacking into their system. She had done this so often she could do it with her eyes closed, they never bothered to update their outer layers of security and Sarah was quickly able to get into their internal messaging. Typing out a quick message Sarah hit send waiting for the panic.

"Hello boys. Miss me? ;-)" appeared on all the screens on UNIT's IT department. 

Within seconds Sarah's screen began lighting up with notifications of were UNIT were trying to hack into her system showing Sarah where all the weak points were on the system. She was able to quickly build up the firewalls and kick UNIT out of the system

"oh come on boy's give a girl a challenge" Sarah sent the IT group who still hadn't managed to kick her out of their system. 

This went on for about an hour or so Sarah hacking into UNIT. UNIT despritely trying to kick her out and figure out who she was to no avail and eventually she got bored of that and pulled out of their system with a "See you later boys ;-) xxx". Just as she had logged out she heard the door to the hub open and in steped a very stressed looking Jack carrying a large black gift bag. As soon as Jack saw Sarah his stress melted away. 

"Hey hope you havn't been up to anything whilst I've been gone" Jack teased walking towards her.

"Well I did go sky driving and climbed a mountion, got chased by a hungry mountion lion, feel off the mountion and then went swiming with the fishes" Sarah answered sarcastically 

"So same old same old" Jack said kissing Sarah lightly 

"Same old same old" Sarah groaned her bordem getting to her.

"Well I've a present for you that might cheer you up" Jack smirked showing Sarah the bag "But I need a proper kiss first" He teased as Sarah went to take the bag.

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully before wraping her arms around Jacks neck pulling him down to her as she stood on her tip toes, Their mouths meeting in the middle. Jack tried making the kiss slow and teasing but Sarah was having none of it. If he wanted a proper kiss he would get one. She kissed him roughly and passionatly sending waves of desire and arousal through their mental connection making Jack moan against her lips and begin kissing her back just as fiercely. Sarah pushed Jack backwards so he was leaning against the wall without once breaking the kiss. She could feel Jacks lower regeans responed to the kiss and she smiled in triamph before running her hand over his shoulder and down his arm sensually before grabbing the bag and pulling away, turning and walking towards the living quarters. Leaving a stunned Jack panting against the wall. 

"Two hours! you've two hours to get ready before we go out" Jack shouted after Sarah breathlessly.

Sarah desided since she had so long to get ready she would try having a bath rather than a shower and read some of the book Gwen had given her. Sarah ran the bath with some lavender bubble bath to help her relax. While it was running she peeled of her clothes and caught sight of her stomach in the mirror She had a little bump! it wasn't overly noticeable but her stomach was deffinatly more round than before and stuck out alittle bit. Sarah grinned as she ran her hand over the small bump imagining the tiny baby inside of her growing and wondering what he or she will be like. Sarah hoped they would look like Jack, She wondered brielfly if they would look like James before realising that hurt to much to think about. 

Sarah turned of the taps grabed her book and got into the bath. It took her a while to relax and remind herself she was safe. She had developed a fear of baths after Stephan tried to drown her a few times in a drunken rage but eventually with the help of her book she managed to relax enough to enjoy it even if her eyes did keep flickering over to the door just incase. 

Nearly an hour later Sarah heard a knock at the door. "You in there?" Jacks voice called from behind the door. 

"Yea be out in a minute" Sarah called back getting out of the bath and jumping in the shower quickly to wash her hair and rinse her body. 

Sarah exited the bathroom and into their bedroom with a towel wrapped tightly around herself to find Jack sitting up against the headboard on the bed. 

"I will never get bored of a view like that" Jack said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Sarah's spine right to her naked sex.  

"I wouldn't keep talking like that you're sending my hormones highwire" Sarah answered throatly

"I won't say a word then" Jack smirked while projecting his arousal to Sarah. Sarah quickly crossed the Room and stradled Jacks thighs kissing him longingly.

30 minutes later Sarah was sat at her dressing table applying her make up while Jack dressed behind her, She noticed him pull out his best trousers and shirt which made her wonder what they were doing that was so special it called for his good clothes. 

"You never said, What do you think of the dress? Jack asked curiously

"Havn't looked at it yet was waiting for you to catch your breath and join me but we got alittle distracted" Sarah flirted 

"I'm here now" Jack stated setting the bag infront of Sarah who smiled before looking inside. 

"Oh Jack its beautiful" Sarah praised pulling the dress from the bag it was a red silk floor length evening dress it had only one strap that was decorated beautifully with large red silk flowers each with a dimontie centre "I love it thank you" Sarah said placing a small kiss to Jacks lips

"Glad you like it now hurry up or we will be late" 

A little while later Sarah was dressed in her beautiful gown, her hair was pulled up into an elegent bun and she wore a pair of black heels on her feet. They had arrived at their destination but where that was Sarah had no idea Jack had blindfolded her before the left the hub and refused to tell her where they were going, he even took wrong turns and double backed on himself just to throw her off. Jack guided Sarah out of the car and into a mystery building. He had one of his hands on her hip and the other on her shoulder his body pressed against her till there was no space at all between them. Sarah could feel every breath of his against the side of her head. Her whole body felt electrified and every tiny movement of Jacks against her caused tingling to errupt on that area. 

"One step up and then we are going in a lift" Jack breathed huskly into Sarah's ear his lips just brushing against her flesh making her desprate for more. 

When they stepped out of the lift the soft carpet that had been under her feet when she stepped into the building changed to a solid wooden floor making her heels click as Jack lead her further into the room. When they got far enough in Jack stoped Sarah and turned her round so she was facing him, His body still pressed closely against hers. 

"I'm going to remove your blindfold now" Jack said his breath brushing against Sarah's face making her desprate to kiss him, to taste him.

Jack slowly reached round the back of Sarah's head to untie the red strip of silk his face so close to Sarah's his lips just ghosting against her skin. Jack removed the blindfold and for a long moment Sarah just looked into Jack's eyes full of love desire and excitement. Music began to swell from beside them slowly and beautifully a violin followed by a chello that was soon acomplied by a whole orcrastra. Sarah tore her eyes away from Jack's and her eyes went wide and her hand snapped to her mouth.

They were stood in the most beautiful ballroom she had ever seen with a high ceiling covered in the most beautiful paintings. The wooden floor was polished bright. A large stage with thick red velvet curtains and gold railings stood at the top of the room with a full orgrastra playing on it.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked holding a hand out to Sarah.

"It's been a while but always for you Jack" Sarah answered taking Jacks hand.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips and left a soft kiss there before placing his other hand on Sarah's hip. The pair started dancing around the room and much to Sarah's surprise she still remembered the dance perfectly. As the pair danced the whole world just melted away, It was only the two of them left in the entire universe as they glided around the dancefloor, The music encasing them in their little bubble. Sarah had never felt happier and more at peace as she did in Jack's arms staring into his eyes feeling her hearts pump in her chest not from fear but from love. 

All too soon the music came to a stop and they were pulled back to reality. Sarah was breathing heavily no longer used to dancing her hearts banging against her chest but she couldn't stop laughing. 

"Thank you Jack this is amazing" Sarah smiled gestering all around her. 

"I didn't do all this just for a dance" Jack smiled back before turning serious "Sarah I have loved you right from that moment oh so long ago that I first laid eyes on you. That first kiss we shared was the best kiss I've ever had and I'm so glad that you choose to come back to me because I was dead without you in my life. Sarah I love you more than I could ever tell you and I will never stop loving you. Will you place do me the honor of be coming my wife?" Jack pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveil a silver ring with a light blue stone in the middle and two diamonds either side, just like her neckless.

"Jack" Sarah breathed tears in her eyes "Have-Have you thought about this properly? I may die having this baby you'll be a widoer" Sarah asked her voice breaking 

"I've thought of nothing but this since we first met. I know you may die but I will regret it for the rest of my excistence if I wasn't able to call you my wife even if it's only for a short time but I hope it will be forever" Jack said smiling.

"Yes" Sarah replied simply

"Yes?" Jack asked smileing

"Yes-Yes I will be your wife" Sarah laughed tears falling from her eyes this time from happiness

"Yes! She said yes!" Jack celebrated lifting Sarah into the air and spining her around causing her to let out a squeil. His lips capturing hers in a pasionate kiss as soon as he set her back down. A round of applause and cheering came from the back of the room as well as on stage. Sarah looked to the back off the room and spotted Her Dad, Clara, Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Rhys making there way towards them. Jack took Sarah's left hand and slipped the ring onto her wedding finger before bringing it up and kissing it. 

Jack hadn't even put Sarah's hand down before she was pulled away from him and into a tight hug. 

"Congratulations Sarah!" Clara practically screamed in Sarah's ear. 

Sarah was passed around everyone recieving hugs and congratulations until it was only her father left. He stood back alittle from the group his face still and unreadable. They stared at eachother for a moment before The Doctor smiled slightly and pulled Sarah into a ridget hug.

"Congratulations Sarah" He whispered in her ear his voice rough and croaked from what Sarah wasn't sure. "You better take care of her Jack she's very important to me" The Doctor warned Jack as soon as he let go of Sarah

"You have my word" Jack promised sincerlly pulling Sarah to his side one more, where she belonged.


	35. The Morning After

A/N bit of a pov change in this one. from 3rd person to 1st person

The next morning I woke up with Jacks naked body molded around my own, Our legs intertwined together, Jacks hand resting over my tiny bump and I had never felt happier as my eyes landed on the ring now gracing my hand. 

Last night had been perfect we danced and laughed until the early hours of the morning everyone drinking non alcholic champagne and when they got home Jack and I spent hours exploring eachothers body and minds as if it were the first time. 

I was laying thinking about the night before in complete bliss when my little bump decided to make themselves known and I was over come with the urge to be sick. Jumping up out of bed I raced to the bathroom locking the door behind hme just in time to empty the contense of my stomach into the toilet. A few seconds later a small knock came at the door. 

"You ok Sweetheart?" Came Jacks sleepy voice even while throwing up that voice still turned me on alittle. damn hormones. 

"Yea I'm ok just go back to sleep sorry for waking you" I answered back inbetween being sick. 

There was no other responce so I assumed he had done what I asked and went back to sleep so after being sick one last time I brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower feeling all sweaty and gross from throwing up. 

After my shower I went back into our bedroom and noticed Jack was gone, A stab of dissapointment shot through me I was looking forward to snuggling back in bed with him this morning. I dressed comfortably in a pair of leggings and Jack's shirt from yesterday inhaling his scent that was so typically Jack. I smiled stupitly as I remembered how impatient Jack had got last night when he just pulled the shirt over his head after I had undone a few buttons. 

After pulling on a pair of fluffy socks and putting my hair up into a large messy bun which looked almost bigger than my head but I couldn't be bothered telling with it down today, I headed towards the kitchen in search of Jack. 

I stood at the kitchen door admiring my new fiance, He wore only a pair of low slug blue checkered boxers and a white t-shirt, He had the radio on low so it was barely audable and his hips were swaying from side to side to the music as he busyed himself making breakfast. My hearts skipped a beat when he turned and flashed me a smile. 

"Morning my gorgeous fiance" He greeted me

"Morning" I smiled back kissing him softly on the lips. No matter how many times I kissed him he still made me catch my breath and hearts thud in my chest from even the smallest peck and I smiled in satisfaction as I felt him react the same way in my mind. 

"I'd love nothing more than to kiss you all day and continue what we did last night" Jack started to flirt as we pulled away "But the baby needs to eat" He laughed 

"I think baby can wait alittle while" I flirted kissing along his jaw. These damn hormones! I'm never usually even awake enough in the mornings but since being pregnant I can't get enough of Jack any time if the day or place. 

Jack let out a growl as I kissed the spot between his jaw and ear, the vibrations vibrating of my own chest making me let out my own moan. 

"Sarah I love you and I never thought I'd see the day I'd say this but food first sex later" Jack whispered each word sounding forced from his chest as he pushed me away slighly. 

"Fine" I answered back alittle hurt and trying hard not to cry as a lump formed in my throat. Another thing to thank my hormones for everything makes me cry now. 

"I love it when you wear my shirts its so sexy" Jack smirked sitting a breakfast of toast grilled bacon scrambled eggs and mushrooms down in front of me, it smelt sooo good and I instantly tucked in 

"In a few weeks the only thing that will fit me is your shirts" I half joked inbetween mouthfulls. 

I was looking forward to watching my bump grow but I was also alittle scared I never had a bump when pregnant with James so I had no idea what to expect and I also didn't want Jack last memories of me to be me being huge. 

"I'll look forward too it. You should wear one to our wedding" Jack said in his flirty voice flashing me a smile

"Speaking off we should start planning it" I said seriously 

"Not without me you don't" I heard Clara's voice as she came in to the kitchen heading straight to the coffee machine 

"I didn't realise you guys were still here" I said shocked 

"Yea your dad wanted to look over Martha's work rerun some tests and stuff" Clara muttered waving her hand around she was clearly still half asleep.

"So anyway your wedding" Clara asked excitedly as she took a large gulp of coffee and sat down beside me

"Just incase I want it as soon as possible I want to Mrs Harkness for as long as possible" I clarified firmly 

"We can get a registrey office in 4 weeks" Jack suggested with a shrugg

"Oh No no no no. You don't want a registrey office. What if the Doctor can't fix this do you really want Jack to remember your wedding as a quick trip to the registery office then out for some chips? No we have to do this properly" Clara rambled as her control freak side came out. 

She was right tho if I didn't survive I want Jack to have a good day to remember and if I did I want a good story to tell the baby 

"How long will it take to plan a proper wedding?" I ask nervously hoping it wasn't going to take too long

"A few months? August maybe" Clara said as she thought about it. 

"What do you think?" I asked Jack who was being quiet just drinking his coffee

"As long as I get to call you my wife at the end off it I really don't mind" Jack smiled kissing me lightly on the head. Even the small contact sent my skin on fire and left me feeling slightly unvocused. 

"amm yea August sounds fine" I spluttered out 

"You alright there Sarah?" Clara smirked at me over her coffee cup

"mmm? amm yea, yea fine" I shooke myself out of it stealing a few glances of Jack out of the corner of my eye. I still can't believe he's mine and he actually loves me back. I clear my throat to properly bring me back to reality "You'll be my maid of honour right?" I asked Clara 

I watched as a huge smile broke out on Clara's face and her whole body stiffened in excitement before she controlled herself and gave me a sharp nod "Yes of course I will" She answered with a small smile before breaking her control and launching at me pulling me into a bone crushing hug. 

"Clara. Baby. Can't breathe" I croak out 

"Sorry sorry" She apologised letting go of me. 

"Come on you we've work to do" Jack chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling me up to stand and down to the Torchwood hub. 

 

A/N so what do we think? worse? bad? ok? better? im really nervous doing 1st person but I keep hearing the next few chapters in 1st person so thought id give it a try.


	36. Rapunzel

Later on it was getting close to dinner time and baby was protesting and demanding a pastie. I was imagining the taste of it when I bit into the hard batter and my mouth watered with want as I finished up messing with UNIT today again. 

"Clara your on the dinner run tonight. chippy" Jack called from the desk station opposite me. I've never been happier to hear the word "chippy" in my life.

"I'm his companion not your's. What did your last slave die off?" Clara said pointing her thumb behind her at the Doctor sounding slightly annoyed but mostly amused 

"She didn't she's just pregnant and besides she's going with you" Jack laughed 

"Oh sir are you actually letting me down from my lonely tower?" I said in mock shock walking over to Jack and ignoring the slave comment for now.

"Oh Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your golden hair" Mickey shouted from across the room dramatically atempting to do some weird accent 

"Shove off Mickey, and Im brown not blonde" I shouted back and he just laughed in responce. 

Mickey was like my annoying older brother we annoy each other and bicker constantly but we love each other really and always have each others backs when its important. 

"Yes Princess because if I have to listen to you obsessing over a pastie any longer Im going to chew my own arm off" said Jack. 

"I can't help it if the baby wants it" I pretend to pout which just made him stand up and nip my lip between his teeth, I inhaled sharply desire instantly pooling in my stomach before pressing my lips to his in a passionate kiss. 

"Alright I get enough PDA at school come on Sarah. Jack text me the order" Clara light heartly scolded pulling her Jacket on. 

"See you later Princess" Jack said with a wink once we had pulled away.

I just groan in response. Im gonna really regret that repunzel refrence I just know it. Clara pulled me by the hand out of the hub and we walked hand in hand towards the chippy. It wasn't that far away but it was nice to get to spend time with my best friend with no one else around. 

"Lets play 20 questions wedding style" Clara suggested with a laugh

"Alright but you gotta answer them too. Just incase dad ever asks you" I answered pointing at her.

"Never gonna happen but ok Ideal wedding venue?" Clara asked 

"Right at the front of the bay where I go to talk to James" I answered sadly "Why's it never gonna happen? have you guys talked about it?" I asked Clara

"Thats two questions you only get one but I'll let you off since you're technically two people" Clara laughed "No we haven't talked about it but it took me 4 years, dying, being extracted from my death, him forgetting me then remembering me and unfreezing me somehow a few more years and a deadly disease to get him to kiss me. I'm not sure I would survive what it would take to get him to marry me" Clara explained with a laugh but I knew it upset her that she couldn't see much of a future with dad so I didn't push it. 

We continued taking turns to ask questions as we walked towards the chippy. We where just walking down an empty side street when we could hear a hissing noise like gas escaping from a pipe. I looked around everywhere but couldn't see where it could be coming from. The noise got louder and louder until it sounded almost like words and then I realised it was words.

"Do you hear the whispermen?  
The whispermen are near  
Once you hear the Whispermen  
Then turn away your ear  
Do not hear the Whispermen  
What ever else you do  
For once you here the Whispermen  
They'll stop and look at you"

The rhyme repeated over and over again, surrounding me. It made my head hurt. I could no longer tell if it was around me or inside my head anymore. I clutched my head in agony, it felt like my head was on fire, like it was about to explode. I was vaguly aware of Clara shouting my name telling me to keep moving to run but my legs wouldn't co-operate. I was glued to the spot in agony. My vision started to become blurry as images attack my mind, My gran laying on the floor, men in suits with creepy white cloth like faces and a victorian man. the images became stronger and stronger and I scream in pain colapsing onto the ground. My entire world went blank. 

*3rd person pov*

"Sarah!" Clara shouted as Sarah went down and she ran towards her. Clara felt for a pulse and found a very faint one she was breathing but it was shallow and uneven. 

"Step away from her" A mans voice came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Clara demanded 

Simeon stepped out from the shadows flanked by three of his whispermen who were hissing at them.

"Step away from her now" Simeon repeated menicingly 

"As if I'd do anything you tell me" Clara laughed faking confidence when in reality she was terrified. 

"You will if you value your life" Simeon threatened 

"Go on then kill me. I dare you! but remember this The Doctor will hunt you down and he will find you and when he does you are going to regret every single thing you have ever done" Clara shouted standing up to face Simeon her body flooding with adrenaline. 

"Thats exactly what I'm hoping for. The Doctor will find me and he will watch as my men rip his daughter's hearts out. After shes delivered the baby of course. We've other plans for the child" Simeon explained sounding cold and menesing

"Men stop her heart" Simeon comanded with a snap off his fingers. 

The Whispermen approched Clara slowly with confidence. Everything in her body screamed at Clara to run but she couldn't leave Sarah here she was unconcious and needed help. Clara prayed Jack could tell something was wrong and appear any second now to save them both but he never. The Whispermen plunged their hands into Clara's chest and she fell to the ground beside Sarah. Her body sprawled out exactly how it had bee on trap street. 

"Prepare the vessel" Simeon demanded 

The whispermen gave one last angry sounding hiss towards Clara's body before turning their attention to Sarah and stripping her of her ring bracelet and neckless breaking the chain as they yanked it roughly frim around her neck. Simeon stepped forward and towered over the unconcious Sarah. 

"You are going to bring about the distruction of the Doctor and finally give me my revenge" Simeon snarled before crutching down and attatching a teleport bracelet to Sarah's arm. Pressing a button on his cufflinks, Sarah, Simeon and the Whispermen disapeared leaving behind only Sarah's possesions and Clara's broken body


	37. search party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I forgot to upload here xxx

Jack, Mickey and Gwen where playing a free for all round of basket ball in the hub while Martha and the Doctor watched from the side lines laughing at the cheating going on between the three of them. 

"Come on babe you shoot this one for me" Mickey smiled grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her into the middle of the hun where the game was taking place 

"No! Mickey no! I can't shoot anything Im a Doctor not a basket ball player" Martha laughed half heartedly fighting Mickey off 

"Oo come on Martha lighten up old grumpy drawers over there is starting to rub off on you" Jack teased throwing the ball towards Martha. 

Martha joined in the game and the team played for a few more minutes before Jack dropped the ball and fell to his knees clutching his head. 

"Jack! you ok?" Martha asked running towards him their game now forgotten as the team gathered round their leader

"Its Sarah! theres something wrong with Sarah. Her head, her head feels like its on fire" Jack explained through clenched teeth. 

Martha looked up at the Doctor panic flooding through them both. They both knew what that ment. She remembered. 

"Jack this is important is she wearing her sonic?" The Doctor asked urgently

"Yes! yes she never takes it off" Jack said sounding like he was in alot of pain. 

"Ok good good" The Doctor muttered fiddling with his sonic 

"Its stopped Doctor its stopped" Jack said paniced as the pain dissapeared in his mind and he stood up

"Thats good isn't it? she's ok" Gwen asked

"No, our connection is gone" Jack explained gravely 

"Ah got it! come on we can track Sarah" The Doctor anounced as if he hadn't heard their conversation. 

"You put a tracker in her sonic?" Jack asked shocked following the Doctor out of the hub

"Oh don't sound so shocked you put one in the ring" The Doctor grumbled

"How the hell do you know that? and besides she's torchwood I'm allowed to" Jack asked shocked

"I'm a helecopter parent. I scanned it before you gave it too her" The Doctor shrugged. 

"I'm not sure what I'm more shocked at the fact that you know what a helecopter parent is or that you know you are one" Gwen called from behind Jack as they ran following the signal from the Doctors sonic.

"They should be just up this street" The Doctor anounced pointing up an alley way. 

It had gotten dark now so they couldn't see anything but they all ran up the Alley shouting Sarah and Clara's name. 

"I found Clara!" Jack shouted to the rest of them "Martha hurry! she's not breathing" 

Martha raced to beside Clara beat only by the Doctor who craddled Clara's head gently.

"Come on Clara don't start these sort of games again" The Doctor ordered Clara his voice breaking as he took in her pale cold skin the pulse that usually beat under his fingertips gone. 

"Doctor I need you to move out of my way I'm gonna have to shock her" Martha instructed opening the med bag she had grabbed on her way out of the hub. Martha ripped open Clara's blouse exposing her chest, Clara was going to be really annoyed at that it was her favourite and now it was ruined the Doctor thought as he watched Martha place pads on Clara's chest. 

"Clear" Martha shouted as she pressed a button on the defibulator machine from her med bag. The Doctors hearts twisted as he watched Clara's body jerk as the electric shocked her body, Her hair falling down over her eyes The Doctor quickly moved it away knowing she hated it in her eyes before Martha shocked her again.

"Come on Clara stop being so stubborn!" The Doctor whispered against her temple tears prickling at his eyes but he didn't let them fall Clara didn't like it when he was upset. "For me please just come back" he begged as another shock went through her body.

Martha checked Clara's pulse for the 4th time and still nothing. "I'm sorry Doctor but she's gone she's been out here to long her heart wont restart" Martha explain sadly placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No! No!" The Doctor shouted "No! She isn't gone! we havn't been through hell together for her to leave me now!" The Doctor continued to shout pulling Clara's limp cold body into his arms and rocking her "Come on Clara one more time, please for me. Just one more impossible thing. Come back to me Clara" The Doctor begged hugging her body close as if he could pass his own life force into her if he held her tight enough. Tears running down his face and landing in her soft chocolate brown hair. 

"We need to take her back to the hub Sarah's not here Doctor Jack found her bracelet ring and neckless but shes not here" Martha spoke softly 

Mickey appeared beside Martha carrying a body bag to put Clara's body in which made the Doctor furious.

"No! You are not putting her in there! We are going to take her back to the hub and you are are going to find away to restart her heart OR WHAT IS THE POINT IN YOU!" The Doctor roared standing up with Clara in his arms. 

"Ok Doc I think you need to calm down we wont put her in the bag I promise but I don't know if we have anything that would help her you have to accept she's gone and focus on helping us find Sarah" Jack said firmly

"You don't know Clara like I do she'll come back" The Doctor snapped at Jack making it sound like a threat. 

Mickey had brought the car round and the drive back to the hub was painful and awkward the Doctor insisted on holding Clara on the way back, he refused to let go off her even for a second. When they got back to the hub Martha tried everything she could think of to restart Clara's heart but nothing worked she lay motionless and unbreathing on the table.

The Doctor's hope fading little by little until he lost it and began smashing up the medical room screaming and shouting as he kicked, punched, threw and pushed anything he could get his hands on. Martha tried stopping him but he didn't even register she was there he just continued in his rage. 

"Doctor stop!" Jack shouted standing infront of the Doctor taking an accidental punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him. 

"Jack! sorry!" The Doctor appologised at once his anger dissolving and turning to concern and guilt for Jack. 

"So you should be! Not for punching me but for this tandrum you have been throwing! Sarah is missing and you are in here throwing things when you should be helping me find My fiance, YOUR DAUGHTER" Jack shouted at the Doctor his patients worn out he had never shouted at the Doctor like that before and he could tell it shocked the Doctor that he had but Sarah was missing and that was more important than anything in the universe to Jack right now. 

Sarah's POV 

My eyes slowly opened feeling heavy and gritty, raising my hand to rub my eyes I hissed in pain as something around my wrist rubbed and pulled at my flesh, I sleepily looked down at my wrist and seen that I was handcuffed to a wall. I snapped awake properly pain shooting through my spine as I sat upright. 

"Clara?" I whisper shouted my voice sounding rough as if I hadn't used it for a while. I got no responce. I was on my own. 

I looked around me to try and figure out where I was. The room was dim but not completely dark meaning it was either early morning or early evening and it looked like a cellar with bare brick walls and a concret floor with straw scattered around it. There was one small window on the opposite wall too small for me to climb through.The was a large wooden door on the wall on my left and I could hear water dripping from somewhere but couldn't quite place where but it was making my dry mouth feel even drier. 

I felt movement in my stomach and looked down to find my bump had gotten bigger. Where ever I was I had clearly been here a while and that scared me. Why hadn't Jack or Dad come for me? Where was I? and Why was I here? I felt a few more little kicks and couldn't help but smile my little baby was ok. Carefully I placed a hand on my bump where I could feel the kicks and the baby gave a hard kick in reponse. 

"It's ok baby everything's going to be fine" I reassure my squirming baby but really I was terrified 

"Yes everything is going to be perfectly ok. For me" A woman's voice came from the shadows by the large wooden door.


	38. determined

The Doctor looked past Jack in shame. He was right, He had been so wrapped up in his grief for Clara he had forgotten all about his own daughter. Clara would have slapped him if she could for forgetting Sarah. He sighed closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He remembered Clara's last words on trap street and repeated them to himself over and over in his head "Let me be brave, Let me be brave, oh please for her, for Clara let me be brave" 

The Doctor sucked in ragged breaths repeatly to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill but not now, no he couldn't let it over take him now. He had a job to do, a daughter to save and damn it if the universe cared just one damn bit about him he was going to do it right and get her back. He squared his shoulders. Head up shoulders back time to show the universe what hes made off. 

"Ok what do you know?" The Doctor asked demermined sounding every bit in charge as he usually would. 

"Not a lot to be honest The used a short range teleporter but that doesn't mean they are near by they could have teleported into a ship and warp drived outa here before we even got to the alley" Jack explained feeling frustrated at how little they knew. 

"If only we knew who they were we could track them easily" The Doctor grumbled "Clara would know" he added saddly looking over towards Clara's body laid out on the hospital cot looking as if she was just sleeping peacefully. Thats when he noticed it. The little black device he had seen Strax use on multible occasions including to restart hearts! The Doctor launched himself towards it picking it up in his hands. 

"What are you doing? That's just an old medical thing we recovered from torchwood 1 they've had it since victorian times it doesn't work anymore" Jack asked

"It does work its made to last a millenia but it only responces to Sontaron dna but if I just reprograme it alittle bit" The Doctor explained excitedly taking out his sonic and using it on the device. 

"Ah ha!" The Doctor cheared in delight as he got the device working he pointed it at Clara sorted the settings the pressed the button Clara's body gave another jolt but his time instead of falling back lifeless Clara sat up casping for breath.

"You're ok Clara, breathe. Breathe Clara Breathe" The Doctor instructed sounding almost giddy as a craddled Clara's paniced head in his hand placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You ok?" He asked once her breathing had returned almost to normal

"That-That was not nice" Clara answered breathlessly 

"Tell me about it. You died again. You're getting as bad as Rory" The Doctor tried to joke 

"Rory? big nose? sandy blonde hair? I called him Nina?" Clara asked

"Well that was Oswin but yea" The Doctor laughed unable to let go of Clara. 

Suddenly Clara's eyes widdened and panic flashed on her face. "Where' Sarah?!" She asked looking around

"We don't know she was already gone when we found you" Jack explained his heart twisting again knowing Sarah was out there somewere without him. 

"It was Simeon" Clara said before going into a full explaination of everything that happened in the alley way.

Sarah's POV

The woman stepped out of the shadows her heels clicking on the concret floor. She looked middle aged and had brown curly hair that was piled up ontop of her head, Her make up looked over done and she wore a tight black womans bussiness suit with a skirt, basically she looked like a scary version of the women you see on make up counters in chemists. 

"Who are you?" I asked nervously wrapping my hands over my bump protectively ignoring the pain from the cuffs.

"I'm the woman who's going to take your baby" The woman answered smuggly her red lipstick covered lips over exaggerating each sylable. My blood runs icecold at that and I tighten my grip around my bump the guffs digging further into my skin breaking it and drawing blood. 

"Oh don't scare the puppy now we don't want her going into early labour now do we? would be awfully messy" A shrill voice called opening the large wooden door. 

"Missy?" I asked in disbelief taking in her purple victorian style outfit piercing eyes and her vicious looking smirk.

"Oh we've met have we? life of a timetraveler, gets a bit muddled up sometimes deary" Missy shrugged 

"I don't understand whats going on? she says she wants to take my baby why?" I asked tears forming in my eyes and my voice cracking 

"Oh do keep up" Missy sighed "I thought you were supposed to be clever. Its simple really. We want your baby, so we are going to take it" Missy explained as if she was disgussing the weather

"Why? What's my baby got to do with you?" I cried I couldn't lose another baby I just couldn't. 

"You don't listen do you? Child of the universe with blood of Gallifrey and of Earth. Power of the Vortex, her destiny since before times birth. Time must obey her, The rules are hers to make. Time and space are forever at stake. The Timelord Victorious shall rise forever more. Conceived behind the blue wooden door" Missy resighted 

"It was hardly talking about you, a silly broken child of the TARDIS so pathetic even your own Mother didn't want you" The woman sneered trying to get a raise out of me but I knew she was right My mum didn't care why should she have? I was the result of a quick fling and nothing more so I never even flinched at her words. "but A child of the TARDIS of a Child of the TARDIS oh the power she will hold will be unmeasurable" The woman finished her mouth twisting into a cruel smile. I just stared at her in shock she really was insane


	39. Rescue Mission

Torchwood

The next few days at the Torchwood hub was full of activity everyone running back and forth trying to figure out where Sarah could be. The Doctor had gone back to the alley way and scanned the area with his sonic and was now reading through the data trying to figure out where they could have teleported to. Jack was using the Torchwood scanners to try and pick up any trace of a ship near by. Mickey was monitoring all incoming space transmissions. Martha and Gwen where cross referencing any information Jack and Mickey found with places on earth and Clara was checking historical records for anything incase they had traveled back in time although that seemed unlikely and was quite a hard task concidering they had time traveled into the past before for adventures. 

"Ah this is hopeless they could be anywere in time and space! how are we ment to find her?!" Mickey complained slaming his hand down on the desk in frustration 

"Hey! if it was Martha would you give up?" Jack snapped 

"I'm not saying give up I'm saying we need a new plan its been 3 days and we are still no were close to finding her" Mickey pointed out

"Well if anyone has any other ideas I'm all ears" Jack shouted sounding stressed and on the verge of breaking 

"Look why don't we all take a break get some rest we've barely slept for 3 days Jack I doubt you've slept at all" Martha suggested

"You lot do what you want I'm looking for my fiance" Jack dissmissed them.

Everyone left the hub to catch up on some sleep or to eat apart from Jack, The Doctor and Clara, the three of them still searching for a way to find Sarah again. After an hour of staring at the same webpage over and over again Clara felt her eyes get heavier until she feel asleep at her desk, her head hitting off the keyboard. 

"I better take her to bed on the TARDIS she'll end up sore sleeping there and trust me we do not need a grumpy Clara" The Doctor said on hearing Clara's head hit the keyboard. He stood up and walked over to her picking Clara up and craddling her like a baby enjoying to feeling of her snuggling into him as she slept. Then it hit him and he had no idea how he didn't think of it before. It was so obvious. 

"Jack can everyone back! I know how we can find Sarah!" The Doctor shouted excitedly 

"You do?" Clara asked sleepily having been woken up by the Doctors shouting 

"I do" The Doctor laughed before kissing Clara lightly still craddling her in his arms. 

It didn't take long for everyone to get back to the hub and they all gathered looking alittle sleepily in the TARDIS control room. 

"Are you going to tell us your plan yet?" Jack asked impatiently 

"Not yet we are going to need a little help first" The Doctor said before setting the TARDIS into flight. 

"Victorian london?" Clara asked looking at the screen

"Where else would we find help?" The Doctor asked mysteriously 

A few short moments later there was a knock at the door, followed by the loud bello of Strax

"Exit this TARDIS for the glory of the Sontaran empire!" 

"Strax just open the door" Madam Vastra ordered 

"Oh for crying out loud" Jack complained before marching over to the door and ripping it open "Hurry up and get in we've things to do" He snapped at the stunned people in front of him.

"I see this regeneration is nicer on the eyes but the attitude is still the same" Vastra remarked stepping into the TARDIS 

"I'm not that bad am I?" The Doctor asks Clara

"Doctor! I apologise I didn't realise, I assumed your companion" Vastra began

"Yes yes we know, this is my team Gwen Mickey Martha now can we please go get Sarah" Jack grumbled 

"Wait hang on your a salurian ?" Gwen asked 

"I prefer lizard from the dawn of time but yes and this is my wife Jenny" Vastra introduced

"And that's Strax don't worry he's mostly harmless" Jenny explained in her strong London accent. 

"Doctor I swear if you don't tell me your plan right now I will throw you into the nearest supernova" Jack threatened very bored and frustrated by everything going on he just needed Sarah back and everything would be ok again. 

"Yes an explanation as to what we are doing here would be appreciated" Vastra agreed 

"Sarah was kidnapped, She's pregnant and they want to use the baby to get to me" The Doctor explained quickly 

"Another one?" Vastra asked shocked 

"What do you mean another one?" Jack demanded of the Doctor

"Amy, River's mother was taken when she was pregnant by the silence and Madam Kavaran the wanted to turn River into a weapon to kill me almost succeeded too, If River hadn't realised she loved me I would have died when she poised me" The Doctor explained with a side ways glance at Clara. He knew Clara was slightly jealous of River. 

"And you didn't think to mention this before?" Jack shouted 

"It was irrelevant! River is a child of the TARDIS. Sarah's to old to be turned into a weapon and the baby wasn't concieved in the TARDIS" The Doctor shouted back 

"What if it was?" Jack asked his skin paling as he remembered.

"What if it was what?" The Doctor asked dangerously 

"First time we had sex was on the TARDIS when we found out about Liam" Jack admited

"What?!" The Doctor roared stepping towards Jack readying to strangle him and put his immortality really to the test but Clara stood in his way, her hand gently placed on his chest she was barely even touching him but it was enough to stop him. she always was.

"This is not going to help, you two can fight about it later but right now your daughter needs your help. she is alone and probably scared. it's been three days let's not keep her waiting any longer ok?" Clara said gently looking into the Doctors eyes knowing he would never refuse her when she did. 

"Shall I take care of him sir?" Strax asked aiming his large gun at Jack

"Think about it and I'll turn you into mash, potato head" Gwen threatened 

"No Strax that won't be nessasary" Clara said with the Doctor muttering "yet" under his breath 

"Very well boy" Strax answered Clara lowering his gun.

"Now Plan you said you had a plan. What is it?" Clara asked the Doctor wondering round to the other side of the console knowing he would enjoy showing off his brilliant plan.

"Ah plan yes! I'm surprised you hadn't thought of it already Miss Oswald you're slipping" The Doctor said with a smile excitement radiating of him as it always did when he got to show of. "Remember when Danny died?" He asked his eyebrows raised as if no one else was in the TARDIS but them

"Vividly" Clara answered

"Remember how we managed to find the mosaliam?" He asked pointingly expecting her to catch on to his plan 

"Telepathic interface. brilliant!" Clara answered proud of herself for catching on.

"Jack come here put your hands in this" The Doctor instructed pointing to the squishy part of the TARDIS console

"It's not gonna kill me or anything is it?" Jack asked Clara nervously "I know I can't die but it's still not nice"   
"No its safe. She might bite alittle tho" Clara shrugged 

"Your and Sarah's timelines are strongly linked, The TARDIS will be able to pick up on that link and take us to where ever you're most likely to meet again" The Doctor explained as Jack cautiously pushed his fingers into the squishy substance.

"You're now plugged directly into the TARDIS and please for the love of Galifrey don't think anything rude incase it appears on the screens. I need you to think about Sarah imagine her laugh how it sounds, her smile, how she smells everything. Let everything that is Sarah overwhelm you consume you and then ask one question. just one. Where is Sarah now?" 

Jack did as the Doctor asked he thought of the sound of Sarah's laughter how it made his heart soar especially when he had been the one to make her laugh. He thought of her smile that brightened even the darkest of his days. The feeling if her arms around him all small and fragile feeling but with enough power to take down anyone who stood in her way. He thought next of the feeling of his lips against hers how they felt smaller against his own, cooler than his human ones he remembered how he loved the sound of his name tumbling from her lips as he drove her to orgasim her back arching up towards him. Then he remembered he wasn't ment to think anything rude and tried to redirect his thoughts but he couldn't his mind was stuck on the feeling of being between her legs, her thighs tight around his hips. the smell of her arousal when he nestled his head between her legs and licked and sucked at her sex. jack was just remembering the sound of her orgasim when he felt their mental connection snap into place and the noise of the TARDIS taking off into flight. 

Jack removed his fingers from the TARDIS and looked up to find everyone looking in all different directions and looking very uncomfortable.

"Told you not to think anything rude" The Doctor muttered 

"It worked didn't it? I can feel Sarah again, This is were she is?" Jack asked unsure 

"Possibly. It's most definitely where your timelines reconnect" The Doctor explained.

"Ok so plan. Plans are good. You have a plan right?" Clara asked suddenly unsure of what was going to happen next 

"Yes. I have a plan" The Doctor answered uncomfortably 

"Your plan is a things going to happen isn't it?" Clara asked annoyed as she folded her arms over her chest

"it's worked every other time, almost every other time" The Doctor defended

"Your whole plan is a thing will happen? We have to risk our life's and get Sarah back based on a thing will happen?" Gwen asked angerly 

"In all fairness it's always worked before" Mickey shrugged

"Jack?" Gwen asked frowning 

"I'm not that keen on the idea either but we don't know enough to make a better plan and I'm not wasting anymore time" Jack answered 

"We keep guns drawn tho right?" Gwen asked Jack 

"Always" Jack answered with a smile ignoring the Doctors protests.

"No absolutely not! I will not have anyone on my team with a gun" The Doctor shouted walking over to Gwen Towering over her his eyebrows pulled into attack mode 

"Yea well I'm Torchwood" Gwen sassed back pulling out her gun and readying it.

"Clara talk to them!" The Doctor demanded 

"I know you don't like it but maybe it's a good idea we have no idea what's outside those doors" Clara pointed out

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Clara, Doctor, whoever has Sarah is not going to let her go easily and we do not want another demon's run incidence were we get tricked into thinking we have her when we don't" Vastra pointed out reminding the Doctor of the heartbreak Amy and Rory had to face when he couldn't get River back. 

"Alright fine but only shoot if you have to" The Doctor relented.

The mix matched group exited the TARDIS and found themselves in a long white corridor abit like in a hospital with pale green doors spaced out along the walls. It had a high ceiling with bright lights hanging down. 

"Uv lights sterilising anyone who walks through" The Doctor explained pointing towards the lights.

"I say we split up. Gwen you with the Doc, Clara with me, Victorian lesbians and potato head you three stay together" Jack instructed slipping into leader mode.

Now he knew Sarah was alive and close by he started to feel less desperate and less like he was ready to explode. He was almost back to his normal self. 

"I'm the one in charge here" The Doctor scolded "like he said Paternoster gang stay together, Clara with Jack. Mickey with Martha and Gwen with me I wanna make sure you don't get trigger happy"

they split off and began searching the rooms. Most of the rooms in this corridor were empty hospital rooms that looked like they hadn't been used for years. A thick layer of dust lay over every surface and none of the lights were on inside the rooms so the light from the hall cast shadows around the rooms making each room feel threatening. 

It wasn't until they turned into the next corridor that they were met with any sign of life within the hospital. A short half bald man with a large belly dressed in a security guards uniform exited one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor he carried a donut in one hand and a batton in the other. The group stopped their movements realising they were too large to just sneak into any of the rooms near by they waited to be spotted and just follow the Doctors lead but they never were. The security guy never looked once at them and just carried on walking down an other corridor of to the right swinging his batton and eating his donut. 

"Remind me never to hire anyone like him" Jack whispered once they began moving again. 

"He would not be a worthy aponent to have in battle" Strax commented 

The more corridors they went down the more people they saw and Gwen and Jack had been forced to shoot a few of them much to the Doctors distaste but the desire to find his daughter override his anger and disgust of it. they were searching down their 7th corridor when Gwen shouted out. 

"Jack! I FOUND SOMETHING" 

Jack ran to were Gwen was closely followed by The Doctor and Clara. the room they entered was dimly light with very little in the room just a small table with an uncomfortable looking chair but the wall opposite them was a large window and through it they could see Sarah laying on a hospital bed in a bright white room.


	40. Treatment

Sarah's POV

I don't know how long I've been here or how long I will be here for but one thing I do know is sooner or later Jack and my Father will come for me. 

They moved me a few days after I woke in the cellar place. I'm not sure how or where too. They filled the cellar with gas that made me sleep and I woke up here. Here being a large room with a bright light, everything was white the walls, the ceiling, the floor even the few bits of furniture that dotted around the room. A chair, a table with a tray full of medical instraments and the bed that I'm laying on. Even the pyjamas they have changed me into are white. One wall was almost completely made up of large mirror, I knew almost instantly that it was 1 way glass like they would use in police stations, why else would you have a mirror that big? 

I was laid on the bed with my wrists and ankles handcuffed to it. It wasn't very comfortable but I've gotten used to it now. Every so often either Missy or the woman who I've learnt is called Madam Kavaran will come into the room and either lower or raise the top part of the bed. I learnt pretty quickly that lowering it means they are going to make me sleep again. I never know how long I'm asleep for but I can guess it's a long time because my bump is bigger each time I wake up. 

I don't like sleeping, sleeping is when the nightmares come at lest I think they are nightmares, I'm not sure. Simeon is there, always Simeon. Telling me things, whispering them in my ear. I'm worthless, I'm no good. I don't deserve my baby or anyone. No one cares about me. Not Dad not Clara and certainly not Jack. I was just easy sex for Jack why would someone like Jack want me? He shows me things aswell. He shows me what they have been up to in the months that I've been missing. Laughing smiling dancing. Jack with countless other women, It's those dreams that hurt me the most seeing Jack kiss women passionately moaning their names as he cums inside them. They shatter my very soul, ripping my hearts out of my chest and feasting on them. 

The door beside the mirror opens, it's the only thing in the room that isnt white instead it's this horrible pale green colour that reminds me of vomit. I can't see the door from were I'm laying but I ear the clicking of Missy's heels against the tiled floor she has a slow predatory walk that would make even a lion run in fear. I close my eyes just listening to the sound of her walk.

"Now now puppy I know you're awake, I always know" Missy said threateningly "it's breakfast time!" She cheers raising the bed. 

My view of the room becomes more strategic when I'm sat upright. Missy is stood by my head and there's a woman stood by the end of my bed holding a bowl in her hands.

"Come on dear your never going to be able to feed her from there" Missy purred dangerously 

The woman shuffled towards the top end of my bed stopping when she came level with my waist. With shaking hands she picked up the spoon from the bowl and guided it towards my mouth. I have no idea how long it had been since I last ate but my stomach felt so empty and hollow that even the cold salty porridge I was fed felt like a feast. Missy sat on the bed beside me one arm draped over the bed to play with my hair on the other side.

"Now there's a good puppy eating your breakfast nicely you won't bite this one's fingers off sure you won't?" Missy cooed as if she were talking to a baby. 

I never bite anyone but I didn't say that I just kept silent. I always stayed silent. 

"humpf nothing? No protest of innocence? Your boring puppy" Missy pouted standing up of the bed.

the woman finished feeding me before scurrying off as quick as she could, the porridge feeling heavy and hard in my stomach like I had swallowed bricks and making me feel sick. Missy however stayed beside me running her hand over my large bump.

"You know I'm quite looking forward to having a little time tot again they are awfully fun to mess with" Missy teased watching me out of the corner of her eye waiting for a reaction but I continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring her taunts. 

Missy gave up after that and left with a huff releasing gas into the room once the door was tightly closed. The colourless odourless gas leaked in from a vent on the opposite side of the room from the door the only reason I was awear it had been released was by the long hissing noise like a snake stalking it's prey. The gas filled the room within in seconds and I was asleep seconds after.

I stood in the middle of a long white corridor that seemed to go on forever. Everything seemed distorted the white too white, the corridor too narrow. My body didn't feel real I looked down and seen I was in a hospital gown with soft white slippers on my feet. Something was missing but I wasn't sure what just yet. I took a few heavy steps down the corridor running the tips of my fingers along the wall at either side of me, it felt warm and squishy. I felt rather than heard someone step beside me, I turned to look at who it was. A man with a top hat black gloves and Victorian suit. Simeon. 

"Nice to see you again Sarah, keeping well I hope" He asked charmingly 

"I-I I think so" I answered him feeling confused I wasn't quite sure who I was never mind how I was.

"Don't worry it's always abit confusing at first you'll be fine" He reassured me. "let's go for a walk" He asked smiling offering me his arm not entirely sure why I linked my arm with his and we began walking down the corridor together. 

After a few steps I notice a door to my right open and the noise from within drift out to us, there's the sound of laughter, the clinking of glasses and what sounded like an old record player playing in the background. I peek through the door way and the sight makes my breath catch in my throat. The room didn't look like a hospital room at all. The light was dim coming from only a few oil lamps placed around the room, the walls were covered in heavy red velvet drapes, The floor was covered in a rich carpet, in the middle of the room stood a small round table covered with a red silk table cloth with black lace the table was littered with empty glass decanters and an over filled ash tray. 

Over against the wall was what made Sarahs breath catch. Sat on a deep red caise lounge was Jack his hair a mess as if someone had been running their fingers through it, blue shirt unbuttoned showing his white undershirt his shoes had been kicked off and his belt undone and sat inbeteeen his legs with their back to him leaning against his chest was Clara dressed in a red and black corset that was pulled so tight and high her breasts where nearly falling out of it black lacey knickers with stockings and suspenders and a pair of black shinny high heels. Clara was sipping whiskey out of a glass in one hand and sucking on a cigarette in the other leaving a bright red lip stick stain on the but.

"I can't believe she fell for it! Who in their right mind would want her she's damaged goods" Jack laughed taking a sip out of his glass of whiskey.

"I know poor little nieve stupid Sarah" Clara laughed taking a drag out of the cigarette before reaching behind her and offering Jack it he reached his head forward and sucked on the cigarette not taking his free hand of Clara's upper thigh.

"and asking her to marry you genius! She doesn't suspect a thing" Clara praised turning her body slightly so she could pull Jack into a passionate kiss their tounges dancing together. My heart shattered at the image, it felt like someone had just pulled the carpet from beneath my feet, I felt sick to my stomach and was so sure I was going to be sick but I couldn't make myself look away from the love of my life and my best friend kissing, Clara had turned round completely now and straddled Jack as they deepened the kiss, both of them moaning in pleasure as Clara began rocking her hips against Jacks.

"Shes right you know you are damaged but I can help you fix that" Simeon spoke pulling me away from the scene.

"How?" I asked my voice cracking as tears fell from my eyes.

"You see that door at the end? Just open it for me" Simeon explained pointing to the door at the end of the hall way that had somehow got alot closer now it was only 10 or maybe 12 steps away from us.

"What happens when I open it?" I asked frowning 

"You won't be damaged anymore you'll get Jack back and live happily ever after" Simeon answered simply.

I don't know why I stepped forward maybe it was the scene from the room still playing in my mind or the feeling that this has all happened before but slowly step by step I walked towards it until I was stood right in front of the door. 

"Go on open it I promise you I'll make all ok if you just open the door" Simeon incouraged 

My hand lifted up almost as if on its own accord hovering over the door knob. My broken hearts wanted nothing more than too open the door and have everything be ok but something prickled in the back of my mind making me hesitate. My eyes began filling up with tears again making the room swim in and out of focus. It wasn't until Simeon spoke I realised it wasn't my vision the room really was going in and out of vocus.

"No! Not now! I didn't tell them to wake her! I was so close. No!" Simeon shouted angerly before the room completely disappeared.

This time when I woke I knew it had been asleep for longer than normal. My entire body felt weak my head hurt, my mouth and throat were dry and felt like sand paper and my lips were cracked and sore. I let out a groan of pain as I tried to open my eyes they felt all gritty and stung like I had huge amounts of sand in them. 

"Sarah!" I heard my name exclaimed seconds before lips came crashing down onto mine. The person pulled away still craddling my head in their hands and their face swims into vocus

"Jack?" I ask not believing what I see my voice is weak and croaky from months of not being used. 

"It's ok sweetie I'm here I've got you" Jack said as if soothing a baby. 

"What are you doing here?" I whispered wincing slightly at the pain it caused my throat 

"Rescuing you from your tower of course, rapunzel" Jack flirted flashing me a smile. "Doc screwdriver" He shouted over his shoulder.

A few seconds later I heard the whirling of the sonic before my restraints came away leaving my joints screaming in agony after months of being in the same position blood flow rushing to my hands and feet making them feel like they were burning. Jack scopped me up in his arms and ran from the room. I was vaguely awear of gunshots and bangs, people shouting orders and screaming in pain as Jack ran as fast as he could with me in his arms. I felt him kick open a door after what felt like forever and was greeted by the sound of the TARDIS but he didn't stop running he ran with me into the med bay and laid me gently down on a bed, I just had time to register the pain in my back before being pulled into darkness again.


	41. Four Knocks

Sarah's POV 

I woke to the sound of people talking and it took a moment or two to place who the voices belonged to, it had been so long since I heard any of them.

"I don't understand she was only a few weeks pregnant 4 days ago how can she be a month and a half of giving birth now?" Gwen asked in hushed tones.

"The TARDIS must have taken us too far forward in time" Dad said sadly and altho my eyes were still too tired to open I knew he would have put his face in his hand. 

"I dread to think what they were doing to her she's so malnourished, dehydrated and she's lost far too much wait" Martha said sympathetically 

"Why would anyone do that to some one? she looks so pale and lost" Clara sighed.

Hearing Clara's voice brought the image of her and Jack together and bile raised in my throat. I bolted up in the bed and leaned over the edge just in time to throw up all over the floor making everyone in the room jump into action.

"Your ok don't worry just get it up" Martha soothed as she thrust a bin in front of me to be sick in.

"I'll get Jack" Gwen announced before leaving the room

"Running a scan" Dad said 

I felt Clara reach out to rub my back but I flinched away as I remembered seeing those hands run through Jacks hair as she kissed him making a wave of nausea roll over me as I was sick all over again. I don't even know how I was sick it had been so long since I last ate anything but still it kept coming until I feel back onto the bed exhausted tears prickling my eyes and my throat burning from the acid in my stomach. 

"Sarah you ok?" I heard Jack ask in a panic as he ran into the room. 

Seeing him made my head burn and I had flashes of long white corridor, seeing Jack with other women. Seeing Jack with Clara wrapped around him and I sat up quickly again ready to be sick but there was nothing left to bring up making me gag painfully. Jack sat beside me on the bed and started rubbing my back but it just made me feel worse and my head started swarming with images, Simeon's voice echoing round my head "He doesn't love you not really, why would he? Open the door and I can make him love you I can make it ok" A door appeared in the front of my thoughts I was so tempted to just give in and open it. My arm reached up to open it and then I was pulled back into reality by something I hadn't felt in a long time, a huge kick to the inside of my stomach. The force made me hunch over and gasp. Jack instantly put his hand on my bump which made me recoil in horror

"Out! Out now! And her!" I shouted pointing at a stunned looking Clara as more images flash before my mind, Jack and Clara naked rolling around on a bed kissing and laughing at how stupid I had been. My head feels like it's on fire like it's about to explode. Jack try to comfort me to make it better but hes just make it worse. "NOW" I screamed at them as the pain in my head becomes unbearable.

"I think it's best you do as she says" Martha told Jack and Clara firmly "We will figure this out Jack I promise" She added softly, gently placing a hand on his arm. "We are going to need to run some tests ok Sarah? So just sit back and relax" Martha said once Jack and Clara had left the room 

"The baby! Is the baby ok?" I panicked. Now that Jack was away my headache was better and the images had stopped l began to realise what had happened.

"Baby's fine we checked while you were asleep it's you we are worried about now" Martha explained 

"Dad where's dad?" I asked trying to sit up again but I felt dizzy so had to lay back down.

"I'm here Sarah don't worry" I heard my father's voice call from across the room

"What happened to everyone? Simeon Missy and Madam Kavaran?" I asked 

"Jack shot Kavaran on sight Missy escaped as usual but we couldn't find Simeon but we're working on it, Mickey's trying to track him now Jack and Clara will probably be helping him" He explained 

"Don't say their names!" I growled as even the mention of their names made my headache worse and images flash before my eyes. 

"Why Sarah? What's so wrong with Clara and Jack?" Dad asked me sounding like a therapist. 

"It hurts, it hurts so bad" I moaned clutching my head as the pain got worse. The door was in my head again as well as Simeon's voice "just open the door Sarah everything will be ok again if you just open the door" 

"What's behind the door?" I shouted through clenched teeth 

"What door?" Dad and Martha both asked confused 

"The door in my head! He says if I open it it will all be ok again but what's behind it?" I cried tears beginning to fall down my cheeks at the pain. 

"Who said that? It's important Sarah who told you that?" Dad asked urgently his hands on either side of my head stroking his thumbs along my hairline to try and calm me.

"Simeon! He said! Ooo daddy it hurts I need it to stop! If I open it it will stop!" I shouted tears freely flowing now as I began screaming in pain.

"Sarah you're ok. I promise you, you're ok but do not open that door. This is very important do not open that door. Do you understand me?" Dad instructed 

"Yes but please Daddy it hurts" I begged as it felt like my head was being pulled apart and set on fire.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm gonna help you sleep and when you wake up we will fix it ok?" Dad said in a soft voice 

"No! Don't make me sleep. I don't want to go back into the corridor!" I yelled my eyes wide with panic as I struggled to breath through fear 

"You won't I promise. Trust me. You trust me don't you Sarah?" Dad asked. I nodded my head desperately. "Ok then" Dad whispered before pressing a finger to my forehead and I fell into darkness. 

3rd person POV 

"Dad skills" said The Doctor before placing a kiss to Sarah's forehead. 

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Martha 

"I need more information, the TARDIS should be finished scanning her by now" The Doctor said stamping over to the scanner on the other side of the room.

The screen was full of Gallifreyan writing and Martha hadn't a hope in understanding any off it so she just waited for the Doctor to finish watching closely for any indication of the diagnosis but he remained motionless bare the flickering of his eyes over the screen, his face completely void of everything but concentration. He was so still and unresponsive that Martha started when he suddenly banged his fist down on the table and stormed out of the room muttering "No" under his breath over and over again. Martha quickly following him out of the corridor.

He stomped the whole way down the corridor towards the control room which was filled with Jack, Clara, Gwen and Mickey. Grumpily without even saying a word he began typing things into the monitor with more force than nessasary, his face full of thunder. 

"Doctor you ok?" Clara asked slowly but getting no response apart from him banging the buttons even harder than before. The Doctor pulled a couple of levers and sent the TARDIS into flight. 

"Where are we going? What's wrong?" Clara asked softly putting her hand to the Doctors cheek forcing him to look at her. His stormy blue ones so full of anger and sorrow looking into her large chocolate brown ones full of concern and adoration. How could he ever feel angery when looking at her she made his whole universe feel safe and whole and he just melted every time.

"Where's Sarah is she ok?" Jack asked his voice steady but his face showing the fear he felt. 

"She's ok. She's asleep" The Doctor answered 

"Why did she react like that?" Asked Jack 

"That's what we are finding out" The Doctor answered as the TARDIS landed. 

The Doctor stared at the door for a minute trying to gather his thoughts he must do this next bit carefully and without lossing his temper, it was going to be hard. No one else dared to move first not knowing what could be out there. The Doctors thoughts interrupted by four knocks on the door. 

"I hate four knocks. It never means anything good" Clara muttered. 

The Doctor gingerly opened the door to the person waiting on the other side. His hearts filling with dread as he took them in right from their hat right down to their boots and umbrella. 

"Hello" He greated huskly


	42. Sleeping Beauty

"Here to sulk about your little pet deary?" Missy pouted mockingly as she sultered into the TARDIS without a care in the world swinging her umbrella looking ever bit of a mad Mary Poppins. "Oooo look the whole gangs's here" She sang.

"What have you done to My fiancé?" Jack roared stalking towards her stopping right in front of Missy trying to intimidate her.

"Oh look the pretty puppy barks" Missy teased looking Jack up and down like a lion sizing up its prey while pushing him away from her using the point of her umbrella.

"Missy! just answer the question" Clara groaned.

"I didn't do anything to her, I helped her" Missy answered sounding proud of herself 

"Missy this is not a game! Tell me what happened to my daughter" The Doctor demanded 

"Like I'd tell you" Missy scoffed plonking herself down on the pilot chair dramatically. 

"We had a deal never to evolve family in our battles, you broke that deal Missy now tell me what you did or I will go and get your daughter" The Doctor threatened 

"No you won't that's the trouble with you, your too sentimental" Missy restorted in a bored tone. 

"You hurt my daughter another week or two like that and she would have died so don't dare tell me what I would or wouldn't do cause right now even I don't know how far I will go!" The Doctor spat at Missy, anger building up in him again as he opened and closed his fists by his side to try and regain control.

"You would never kill an innocent no matter how angry I know she's safe so knock yourself out go get her" Missy shrugged 

"I won't kill her no but I will bring her here and show her what kind of things you've been up too" The Doctor threatened 

"She already knows I'm a bananas queen of evil what difference will it make" Missy said with a dismissive wave of her hand

"All the difference in the world when she finds out Sarah is her sister" The Doctor smirked knowing he had got her.

"You wouldn't" Missy growled sitting up straight in the chair.

"Tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" The Doctor shouted 

"Wait! Missy's daughter is Sarah's sister. You and Missy have a daughter together?" Clara asked confused and slightly shocked

"Oh do keep up dear" Missy moaned clearly bored by the little humans stupidity 

"I'll explain later, that's not important right now. What is important is my daughter is laying in there in a telepathically induced coma because of something you did or helped do and I need to know what right now so I can fix it!" The Doctor rambled getting louder and louder until he was shouting at Missy towering over her as she sat on the chair looking every inch composed except her eyes the Doctor knew Missy better than anyone and right now he could see in her eyes that she was terrified. 

Missy sighed, stood up and walked towards the TARDIS doors. "It's a simple mind take over helped by an hallucinagenic" Missy droned before exiting the TARDIS.

Jack made to go after her but the Doctor stopped him. "We'll worry about her later right now we need to vocus on saving Sarah" The Doctor instructed 

"You better not be saying that just because you shagged her" Gwen threatened 

"I'm not my daughter is my number one priority" The Doctor grumbled before marching out of the console room and back to the medical bay, leaving a very confused and very hurt Clara behind. 

A few minutes later Martha found a very irritable and grumbling Doctor wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses lunched over one of the monitors in the medical bay annalising more of the results. In the few minutes she gave him to calm down he had taken a blood sample from Sarah which he was now looking through the results off, set up a constant body temperature scan and a EEG to keep an eye on her brain function aswell as a heart monitor on both Sarah and the baby.

"Any clues?" Martha asked stepping into the room 

"She was gassed to put her to sleep the hallucinagenic was in the gas, her body temperature is getting lower but the coma is stopping Simeon getting into her mind completely" The Doctor explained sadly taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. 

"Well that's good isn't it? You've stopped him" Martha asked 

"For now yes but as soon as I wake her up he's gonna get in there, Simeon needs ice to survive long term that's why her body temperature is so low he's turning her to ice" The Doctor explained pointing to the monitor with Sarah's body temperature which read 5 degrees.

"How is she even surviving that?" Martha gasped steeping closer to the monitor in disbelieve "Her vitals are all perfectly fine, she should be dead at that low" 

"Not human remember, she can survive much lower than that. Don't you.even remember our trips? I told you on that ship with the living sun" The Doctor explained sounding slightly offended 

"Sorry I kind of only really remember being terrified and trying not to burn to death" Martha pointed out "Oh and those stupid questions" 

"how do we save her?" Jack's voice came from the door way. He had been stood there the whole time and had heard everything the Doctor said.

"I don't know yet" The Doctor admitted 

"Well then get out from behind that screen and figure it out, your missing something obvious so find out what it is" Clara instructed in her teachers voice coming into the room and pulling the Doctor to his feet. 

Jack had gone to Sarah's side and took her hand in his cupping it between his two larger ones in the hope of warming it up, the skin had turned blueish and had swollen slightly from the cold. Jack wished with all his heart that it was him going through this and not her. Sarah didn't deserve anymore heartache and pain in her life, she had had enough. She deserved the best of everything and Jack swore if she made it through this and the delivery of their baby that's exactly what she would get. Only the very best for his Sarah. 

The Doctor watched as Jack sat by Sarah's side clutching her hand as if she was his anchor to the world, his very own point of gravity. That's when it hit him. Sarah was Jacks anchor but deep down he knew Jack was Sarah's. 

"CLARA YOUR RIGHT!" The Doctor shouted cheerfully flinging his arms in the air before kissing Clara swiftly on the lips 

"I usually am but what am I right about this time" Clara laughed 

"I was missing the obvious. JACK! You are the answer!" The Doctor explained smiling clicking his boney fingers in Jacks direction. 

"Doctor explain" Clara demanded rolling her eyes she knew he'd keep talking in riddles if she didn't stop him now.

"Oh right yes sorry" He apologised sheepishly "It's simple really we need to overwhelm the psychic connection with Simeon with another over powering deep connection one that creates a huge chemical reaction that can only come from a bonded connection" 

"Still not getting it" Clara sighed 

"I do, a kiss from someone she truly loves" Martha smiled

"True loves kiss? I really think your lossing it Doc. I may have called her repunzel but this isn't a fairy tale" Jack snapped sceptical 

"Actually it was sleeping beauty and snow white that were saved by true loves kiss but your missing the point! It will set of a chemical reaction within her hormones kick the mental bond you two have up a notch enough to push Simeon out and she's fine again" The Doctor explained drawing a diagram on a piece of paper that no one would ever be able to work out. 

"You think this will work?" Jack asked Martha still not convinced 

"It might. It's worth a shot don't you think? It's better than doing nothing" Martha answered. 

"Alright so what do I just kiss her?" Jack asked standing up ready for business 

"Pretty much yea" The Doctor shrugged 

Jack stood over Sarah and lend down to press a soft kiss to her pale lips before pulling away and waiting. His last shred of hope burning with need. He needed this to work, he needed his love back. The whole room fell silent as they waited for any change but none came. 

"I told you it wouldn't work" Jack grumbled 

"No wait look her temperature went up to 7 it did something" Martha pointed to the monitor 

"Maybe she needs to be awake?" Clara suggested 

"Gonna be hard getting anywhere near her if she's awake look how she reacted last time" Jack said sadly not taking his eyes of Sarah's sleeping form.

"We need to try" said The Doctor in a way that left no room for arguments before walking over to Sarah "Ok she's gonna resist alot bite kick punch hit you name it she'll do it be prepared" The Doctor warned Jack

"It's a good job I like them fiesty then isn't it" Jack tried to joke.

The Doctor touched his finger to Sarah's forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She felt very foggy and confused until her vision cleared properly and she saw her father staring down at her.

"Hey" She whispered sleepily   
"Hey, listen we figured out how to stop Simeon and right now your not gonna like it but you need to trust me ok?" The Doctor explained quickly 

"Ok" Sarah responded instantly too sleepy to really think about what the plan might be. 

The Doctor stepped to the side crossing his fingers behind he's back. Jack stepped into Sarah's field of vision and instantly the burning in her head started up again and new images flashed in front of her. Jack with Martha wrapped around him kissing him, his erect member in her mouth as she sucked and licked at him, Jack taking Martha from behind as she screamed out her name. Suddenly there were lips against her own. Sarah opened her eyes that she didn't even realised she had closed to find it was Jack kissing her. Her face cradled in his hands as he kissed her softly but she could sense the desperation, she was about to kiss back when something snapped in her. Her entire body was filled with anger and rage and she began clawing at Jacks arms to get him to let go of her, she kicked him between the legs and bite down hard on his lip enough to fill her mouth with his blood but Jack just used it as an opportunity to snake his tounge into her mouth and twist it with her own. Sarah was about to bite down on his tounge when a loud animalistic scream tore from her throat leaving it feeling raw and burning. The anger filling her turned to love and passion and she desperately kissed Jack back. Grabbing his jacket by the lapels and pulling him towards her Jack was unprepared for the force and he ended up laying ontop of her. Sarah felt their mind link fill her and felt relief desperation and love coming from Jack.

"Ok she's back you can stop with that now" The Doctor instructed ruining the moment between Sarah and Jack 

"True loves kiss huh? Does that mean your my prince charming" Sarah teased when they pulled away 

"And you my sleeping beauty" Jack teased in return with a wink


	43. Bad News, Good News

After a few days of rest and fluids Sarah was feeling pretty much back to normal. She no longer got the images or hear Simeon's voice, both the Doctor and Martha assured her that Simeon was gone from her head. She still got tired very easily which frustrated her concidering she spent most of the last few months asleep and she was finding it hard to eat more than a few mouthfuls at a time but she was alive and back with her family which all that she really cared about. 

Jack came striding into the med bay in Torchwood, that Sarah had been moved to the previous day. He was carrying two plates each with a full Welsh breakfast on it from their favourite cafe that they have breakfast in every morning.

"Joe sends his love and said you have to hurry up and get better so you can pretty up his cafe again apparently he's fed up looking at hairy fishermen all morning" Jack laughed after pressing a quick kiss to Sarah's lips and then sitting on the chair beside her bed before tucking into his breakfast.

"I don't blame him those men don't half stink of fish" Sarah laughed taking a bite out of the still warm toast. 

"Still think there's something sexy about those life jackets and huge nets" Jack said with sausage in his mouth

"Do you really have to say that with sausage in your mouth? it's a little pervy" Sarah teased 

"Oh is my Sarah developing abit of a dirty mind now" Jack teased back with a raised eyebrow 

"Don't have a choice being around a walking innuendo everyday do I" Sarah said poking Jack in the ribs. 

Jack flicked a bean at Sarah in revenge which triggered a full on food fight between the pair of them. Toast egg tomato sausage and bacon all went flying around the room as the pair fell into fits of laughter. Jack reached over Sarah to pour beans in her hair when he slipped on some egg yoke on the floor and feel ontop of Sarah. His hands on either side of her head and his face just hovering over hers. They stopped laughing instantly as they made eye contact just staring at each other for a moment before Jack lent down and captured Sarah's lips in a passionate kiss. Sarah responded back with just as much passion and desire. Before they knew it the kiss had deepened and they had started lossing layers of clothes until they were both naked under the hospital blanket. Jack slid into Sarah and they quickly became a symphony of gasps and moans as they drove each other to their climax. 

They were laying on the bed cuddled up together enjoying the after glow of their climax when the door to Sarah's room opened and The Doctor stepped in. Sarah shrieked and pulled the covers up further around herself while Jack sat up in the bed.

"Doc don't you ever knock?" Jack asked he wasn't bothered by the Doctor walking in but he knew Sarah was he could feel the embarrassment radiating of her. 

"What the hell do you think you two are doing? She's not well enough! Do you not think your hormones have caused enough damage without making her even weaker!" The Doctor shouted at Jack his face contorted into furry 

"Dad! Stop it's not like he forced me to do it I wanted too" Sarah shouted back

"I don't care! Dont you understand Sarah your going to give birth in a month and a half and your too weak to survive! There's nothing I can do to save you and it's all his fault!" The Doctor shouted angerly realising too late what he had said.

"There's really nothing you can do?" Jack asked in a pained voice pulling Sarah closer to him.

"No" The Doctor answered rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"And your sure?" Jack asked not wanting to believe it.

"Am I..? Of course I'm bloody sure! I've spent the past few days doing nothing but try to find away to fix the mess you made Harkness" The Doctor snapped 

"Don't shout at him it's my fault too you know" Sarah shouted 

"Oh I'm sorry did you crawl ontop of yourself and get yourself pregnant then?" The Doctor yelled sarcastically 

"What is going on in here? Sarah is ment to be resting not shouting" Clara scolded walking into the room and taking in the sight of Sarah and Jack only covered by a blanket, The Doctor in full protective father mode, Jack looking like his entire world just got pulled out from under his feet with his arms wrapped tightly around Sarah. "You told them then?" She asked 

"Yea" The Doctor sighed defeated. He felt like he had just got his family back after over a thousand years of thinking he was completely alone and now it was being ripped away from him again all because Jack couldn't keep his hands to himself. 

"Why don't we leave them to get dressed and then we can all talk about it ok?" Clara suggested gently pulling The Doctor out of the room.

Jack dressed quickly not even sparing a glance in Sarah's direction his mind too full of self-loathing, the Doctor was right it's his fault Sarah was dying, if he hadn't have got her pregnant Simeon wouldn't have came after her weakening her even more before Simeon she stood a chance now she had none and it was all his fault. He should have been more careful, He shouldn't have let her go out to the chippy and he should have got her back sooner.

"Will you stop? I can hear your thoughts you know and they aren't true it's not your fault. It's just something that happened" Sarah said barely more than a whisper breaking the icy tension that had built in the room. 

"Of course it's my fault I got you pregnant" Jack snapped frustrated. Why must she always try and be so nice to him when he didn't deserve it? 

"Hey! Hey. Of course you deserve it. I love you" Sarah chastised Jack softly taking hold of his hand as he went past her to pick up his coat. 

"I love you too more than anything and I completely screwed up. I didn't think it was possible to find someone I could spend so long with and in less than a year I manage to screw up so badly I loose you" Jack explain kneeling down on front of Sarah who was sat at the edge of the bed in only her underwear.

"This is not a screw up" Sarah said softly placing Jacks hands over her bump the skin stretched tight over their unborn child. "This is the greatest gift I can give you if I can't be here forever. The baby will regenerate and be as close to immortal as I can give you, please just be happy about that" Sarah begged tears in the corners of her eyes 

"I am Sarah, I promise you I am I want our baby I do. I just wish I wasn't lossing you" Jack answered kissing Sarah's hands that were clutched in his.

"Your not lossing me not completely the part of TARDIS that is in me will be in our baby" Sarah explained wiping a tear that fell from Jacks eye. 

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked after a moment of silence 

"I didn't say anything" Jack answered confused 

"Yes you. Oh my stars it's the baby. I can hear the baby" Sarah exclaimed excitedly both hands coming to rest on her bump 

"You can? Whats the baby saying?" Jack asked eagerly 

"I love you, She's saying I love you" Sarah answered with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"She?" Jack teased 

"She. We're having a girl!" Sarah smiled kissing Jack deeply on the lips.

"We're having a girl" Jack repeated in a whisper as if he couldn't believe it. 

"She likes your voice" Sarah said listening to her little girls thoughts.

"Of course you do, your going to be daddy's little princess aren't you little one" Jack cooed at Sarah's stomach before placing a kiss to the top of her bump earning him a large kick in response. 

"You're gonna be one kick ass alien hunter aren't you" Jack laughed as the baby continued to squirm around inside Sarah. 

The pair moved to lay up on the bed on their side, Jack cuddled in behind Sarah with his arm wrapped around her resting on her bump as they talked to their unborn daughter and delighted in feeling their move around. Soon Jack realised he was the only one talking and Sarah's breathing had evened out. She had fallen asleep. There was a knock at the door and a sheepish Doctor walked in with Clara trailing behind him. 

"Shhh she's asleep" Jack whispered as the Doctor opened his mouth to talk. 

"She looks so peaceful at last" Clara whispered sitting on the edge of the bed by Sarah's feet. The Doctor sat down on the chair by Sarah's bed not saying a word.

"She's so relaxed and at peace with the whole thing" Jack whispered looking down at Sarah's sleeping face.

"How are you doing with it" Clara asked worried about Jack

"Not so well. It's all my fault no matter how much Sarah tries to convince me otherwise" Jack admitted 

"There's no way you could have known this was going to happen. What matters now is making the most of the time you have left" Clara tried comforting Jack.

"There's not much time do you think we could organise a wedding in time?" Jack asked with a sneaky smile

"Your forgetting who your talking to of course I can" Clara replied with a smug smirk.

"is this a good idea? The stress won't be good for Sarah" The Doctor pointed out

"Then we won't tell her. It'll be a surprise" Clara smile excitedly 

"Clara your in charge of planning it I'll give you my credit card charge everything to it. I don't care about the cost just make it perfect for her" Jack said pulling his credit card out of his pocket and handing it to Clara.

"I will I promise" Clara smiled taking the card her mind already buzzing with ideas.


	44. Memory Lane

The Doctor was bent over the console absentmindedly flicking a few of the levers not really caring what they were doing altho he was pretty certain the TARDIS had made sure to shut them down so they weren't doing anything. 

He was thinking, Clara would say brooding if she had been here but she had gone off too book some human to do the wedding for Sarah and Jack so he was alone with his thoughts. He looked up at the chalk boards sitting on the upper level full of different ways he had thought of to try and save Sarah all of which ended the same way. Failure.

The more he looked at the chalk boards the more they seemed to mock him, taunting him, screaming down at him that he was a failure until he could take it no more and stormed up the steps to get to them. The Doctor began angerly rubbing the chalk of the board unable to look at his failings anymore, the wooden block eraser slipped from his hand and fell to the ground with loud bang that echoed around the console room. That small failure of being unable to keep hold of the eraser made The Doctors anger and frustration bubble over and he began hitting and punching the board as hard as he possibly could, his knuckles becoming swollen and bloody but he didn't care he needed to let his emotions out he punched faster and harder. "Stupid, stupid Doctor" He cried with each slap of his knuckles against the hard slate. Cracks appearing along it completely unnoticed by the angerly timelord until finally his hand went straight through the slate and punched the TARDIS wall behind it. The Doctor cried out in pain as he felt something in his hand break. Instead of stopping him the break just fueled his anger and he picked the broken pieces of the chalkboard up and threw them over the the side down to the main part of the console room with a loud and angry scream.

As the broken pieces flew through the air the door to the TARDIS opened and Clara Oswald stepped inside narrowly avoiding being hit by the projectile. She let out a small screech of surprise as it landed at her feet with an almost deafening bang! 

Eyes wide and heart thumbing wildly in her chest Clara scanned the room for the Doctor. Her eyes landed on his standing on the upper level, his grip on the railing turning the none bloody and swollen parts of his knuckles white, his face full of thunder despite the tears unnoticed to the timelord that had ran down his cheeks making them wet. His breathing was heavy and erratic adding to the powerful and scary image he was projecting. Why Clara did not know. Clara stepped over the broken chalk board and raced to her Doctors side, throwing her arms around him as soon as she got close enough. 

"Come on let's get you patched up" Clara said softly leading the Doctor softly towards the med bay by his elbow, surprisingly he didn't even protest he just followed behind her silently looking more and more vulnerable the further away from the console room they got. 

Clara lead The Doctor to one of the Chairs in the med bay and lowered him down on it. The Doctor continued to just stare ahead giving no indication that he was awear they had even left the console room. Carefully and delicately Clara set about cleaning and bandaging the Doctors hand using supplies she found sat on the bench waiting. It seems the old girl felt sorry for her injured thief. 

"I'm sorry" The Doctor whispered just as Clara was finishing wrapping the bandage around the Doctors purple and swollen hand. They had both been so quiet as Clara worked that she jumped slightly when he spoke. 

"You could have been hurt and it would have been my fault. I'm so sorry Clara" The Doctor apologised cupping Clara's face with his uninjured hand his voice corse and thick with emotion. 

"It's ok you didn't know I was there" Clara reassured him putting her hand over the one on her face and leaning into his touch. 

"Doesn't matter I shouldn't have lost my temper like that I'm sorry" The Doctor grumbled ashamed of himself. 

"Why did you loose your temper?" Clara asked gently as she tucked the last bit of bandage in and lifted the Doctors hand to her lips, placing a light kiss to each of his bandage covered knuckles. 

"I failed. Sarah trusted me to find away to save her and I failed" The Doctor sighed his throat feeling tighter. 

"She knew there was a chance you couldn't fix her and she seems ok with it" Clara tried to comfort the timelord cupping his face in both of her small hands, her thumbs stroking along his jaw.

"It doesn't matter, She's the only family I have left" The Doctor shrugged his eyes filling with tears again.

"You've got me and you'll have the baby when she's born" Clara tried to reassure him "And you've got your other daughter Shaharia" Clara tried prying for information. 

The Doctor scoffed. "Shaharia doesn't even know I exist" 

"What? How? You told Missy you'd tell her about Sarah" Clara asked unable to hide her shock and confusion.

"And I would have but she doesn't know I'm her father, she doesn't even know Missy is her mother. She still thinks she's human" The Doctor explained somely 

"I'm still abit lost as to how Missy could be her mother, wasn't she a man before?" Clara asked

"You know some male Gallifreyan's can bare children but this isn't the first time Missy has been female. The first time She regenerated back on Gallifrey, it was my fault but she regenerated into a female. We where still just kids really only 100 years old" The Doctor explained absent mindedly 

Flash back. 

"Koschei come on catch up!" The young Doctor yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the side of the mountain. They were skipping class again and sneaking out of the academy for the day. 

"Not my fault you've got longer legs Theta! I swear when I regenerate I'm being taller with much longer legs" Koschei shouted back grumpy he hated being bested by anyone.

"Good luck with that" Theta laughed. 

They ran and laughed until they where half way down the mountain near where they would meet the Shobogans for drinks some nights. Koshei had managed to catch up with Theta and cheered with Joy as he raced past him running as fast as his shorter legs could carry him completely unaware that Theta had purposely slowed down to let him win. 

"Who's the slow one now Theta" Koshei taunted looking over his shoulder at his friend too distracted to notice the canyon that was in front of him. 

They had never come down this way before so where unprepared when Koshei feel down the Canyon looking to Theta like he had been swallowed by the rocks. Till the day he dies Theta will never forget the scream that tore from his friends throat as he plummeted to the ground. Theta ran towards the opening falling to his front to look over the edge. 

"Koshei! Koshei!" Theta yelled as loud as he could his throat burning as he yelled over and over his voice becoming horse and still no answer. A plan began forming in his mind. It was at lest a 100 foot drop almost always deadly even for a timelord but any chance of Koshei being alive he was gonna take it. Rocks stuck out from the canyon wall, he could use those to climb down to his friend. 

Theta slowly lowered himself over the edge searching for a foot hold. He placed his foot on the first rock he found and it crumbled beneath his weight nearly sending him plummeting to his death eventually after a few more close calls he found one and began his decent. 

Theta climbed down slowly lossing his footing plenty of times but the closer he got he began to pick up on the haggard breathing of Koshei, the sound spurred him on. Making him determined to save his friend. About 50 feet from the bottom the rocks became too unstable to climb anymore so taking a deep breath he jumped down the rest of the way. Landing with a "ooaf" a few feet from an unconscious Koshei. 

Theta shouted out in pain as he went to run towards Koshei, he had twisted his ankle jumping. Deciding he needed to do a check on him self he discovered his light clothing was covered in dirt and grime and torn in a few places. His hands and knees where scratched and cut from the climb down and his ankle was now very sore and swollen but all in all he was ok. 

The same however could not be said for Koshei who's breathing had become very shallow and slow. Theta knew he wasn't gonna make it. His breathing wasn't strong enough and his limbs and neck were all at odd angles. 

Koshei groaned in pain as an orange glow began to seep out of his very pores. Theta was momentarily blinded as a burst of regeneration energy blasted from Koshei. His screams filling the cave as every cell in his body repaired and changed. Theta curled into a ball as tightly as possible pressed up against the wall to try and escape the regeneration energy last thing he wanted was to get sick from regeneration poisoning. 

Eventually the screaming stopped and Theta could no longer feel the burning on his tightly closed eye lids.

Opening his eyes slowly and carefully Theta was slightly taken back by what he saw in front of him. Stood where his best friend had been laying and in his clothing was a girl around his own apparent age with long blonde hair green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Theta stared at her mouth hung open. 

"Theta?" She asked her voice quivering with uncertainly and fear "wow that sounded weird, high pitched" Koshei whispered before looking down at his body, his eyes landing on the two mounds sticking out of his chest. 

"I'm. No! Yes! I'm I'm... Female" Koshei explained jumping from horrified to excited. She slid her hand under the waistband of her trousers and between her legs 

"Oh my! Deffinatly female. Ooo that feels different" Koschei moaned as she stroked and rubbed between her legs with one hand the other reaching up to pinch her nipple over her torn shirt.

Theta watched with wide eyes as Koshei threw her head back in pleasure he had to admit he found the sight quite erotic he'd never seen a woman pleasure herself before and it was doing strange things to his reproductive system that he didn't understand. Theta watched as Koshei brought herself to orgasim with a loud scream of pleasure. 

"Well now that was certainly something" Koshei smiled once she had caught her breath again. 

Koshei looked over to Theta her pupils blown and cheeks flushed. "Enjoy the show?" She asked cheekily with a seductive wink when she noticed the bulge in Theta's trousers. 

Koshei walked towards Theta swaying her hips seductively, her entire body oozing sexual confidence. She placed herself on Theta's lap bucking her hips so her core rubbed against his crotch before kissing him as hard as she could. Before Theta had time to make sense of what was going on Koshei had removed their clothing and was sinking down onto him and riding him like the world was about to end. 

They laid on the ground side by side afterwards and panic began building as they both sensed the moment their child was concieved.

End of flashback 

"Koshei took a year out of the academy after that, her parents took her to earth where she gave birth to our daughter and left her on a church door step. The timelords never knew, it's a crime on Gallifrey to have sexual relations during the academy not to mention the ridicule for the child to be born out of breeding pairs. It was for the best" The Doctor explained sadly 

"Doesn't make it hurt any less tho does it?" Clara tried comforting the Doctor with a hand on his shoulder. 

"No no it doesn't" He whispered as a tear fell from his eye.


	45. Secrets and Confessions

"Snap!" I shouted triumphantly slamming my hand down on the small pile of cards sat on the bed between Jack and I. We had been playing cards for a few hours now and I had won nearly all of them. 

"Your cheating you have to be!" Jack chuckled as I picked up the pile of cards leaving Jack with only 2 more of his own. 

"I've just got quicker reflexes than you that's all" I smiled placing a new card down on the bed. 

"Should have make this strip snap, winner has to remove clothing" Jack flirted 

"I think you'll find the rules say it's the Loser that has to do that" I teased leaning closer to Jack 

"I invented the game so I can change the rules" Jack whispered seductively moving even closer so our breath mingled together 

"You did not invent strip poker" I said in disbelieve leaning back from Jack. 

"A gambling game that requires the looser to undress and more often than not leads to sex? do you really think it could be anyone other than me?" Jack said quirking an eyebrow 

"I don't know if I should take you serious or not when you say things like that" I laughed 

"Hey I'm always serious" Jack protested in mock offense 

"Name one thing your serious about" I challenged throwing a card at him. 

"You" Jack replied looking me straight in the eyes completely seriously. The intensity of his gaze make me blush as he leaned in and kissed me softly. 

"Jack! Emergency Martha and Mickey need our help out at the quarry" Gwen said bursting into my room, completely ruining the moment. 

"Is Clara back yet?" Jack asked as he sat up and pulled his boots on. 

"No not yet" Gwen answered 

"I'll be fine, Dad's just in his TARDIS if I need anything" I reassured Jack when he stopped lacing up his boots and turned to look at me. 

"you promise you won't get out of bed? And call your dad if you need anything?" He asked reluctantly 

"Cross my hearts. now go be a captain, your team needs you" I said pushing him towards the door. 

"I won't be long, promise" Jack said giving both me and my bump a quick kiss before running out the door with Gwen. 

I waited the standard 10 Minutes before getting out of bed and heading towards the main hub as quickly and quietly as a heavy pregnant woman who hasn't been out of bed in months could. I headed straight for my desk and waited for the desktop to start up drumming my fingers on the desk impatiently. I needed to be quick, Clara could come back any minute. Finally, the desk top loaded up and I began to work quickly putting up firewalls so the guys out on the field couldn't see that had logged on or what I was doing. I needed a train ticket to London for as soon as possible. 

I was just about to check out when I heard voices. I quickly opened a new tab for mothercare just as my Dad and Clara appeared round the corner. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Clara scolded 

"I've a baby due in about a month and nothing for her so I'm shopping" I lied with a smile 

"You could have asked for a laptop" Clara pointed out

"I was bored and needed out of that room before I went insane!" I retorted slightly dramatically 

"You're lying" Dad accused "And don't try and deny it, I can tell" 

"Don't be silly why would I lie?" I laughed nervously.

"No idea but you are. I'm your father I know these things" Dad said stubbornly.

I looked at dad trying to decide if I should come clean or not as he continued to stare back at me his eye brows in attack mode and his jaw set determinedly. I could see why monsters turned and ran from him he looked quite intimidating. I looked down unable to keep eye contact when he looked at me like that and was just about confess when I noticed his bandaged hand. 

"Oh my Gallifrey! What happened?" I exclaimed jumping of my chair and waddling towards him as fast as possible, gently cradling his bandaged hand in both of mine. 

"I may have punched through a chalk board" He answered sheepishly.

"What? Why?" I asked confused 

"Your father has something to tell you. Don't you Doctor?" Clara said raising an eyebrow at dad leaving him no room to argue. 

"Now? you want me to tell her now?" Dad panicked 

"No time like the present" Clara chirped 

"What's going on? Dad you can tell me. I'll not get upset. You've already told me I'm going to die can't get much worse than that" I said trying to joke but dad's heartbroken face made me regret it instantly "Sorry bad joke" I apologized 

"Do you remember the time I told you about your brothers and sisters?" Dad asked sheepishly 

"OOO my stars?! Are you two having a baby? Am I going to be a big sister? Ooo our babies can grow up together that's so cute!" I rambled excitedly completely forgetting for a moment I'd never get to meet the baby. 

"What?! No, no, no, no. No babies here! I can promise you that" Clara exclaimed looking terrified. 

"It does involve you having a sibling. Do you remember Missy?" Dad asked 

"The woman who kept me captive and drugged for months making me miss most of my pregnancy and the times I was awake threated to take my baby? Yea think I remember her" I replied angrily folding my arms over my chest. 

"You know she wasn't always that bad. She used to be nice" Dad explained 

"You're not gonna tell me she's my sister are you? Because that might be worse than the whole dying thing" I asked suddenly worried 

"No! and would you please stop treating dying so casually. It's not! You're going to leave a little girl without her mother and the rest of us heartbroken that you are gone and to you it's just one big joke. Like you're just gonna die and everything will be ok, we will all just get on with our life's like nothing ever happened because that's never gonna happen Sarah! We may not have been in each other's lives very long and we may not always get along but you gave me something that I never thought I'd be capable of having again, a family and now it's all going to be taken away from me just like that and you don't even care! Well I care! And Jack cares and Clara cares the whole of bloody torchwood cares! So why can't you!!" Dad shouted getting louder and angrier as he went along. 

"I'm sorry ok, If I act like it's a big deal then it becomes a big deal and I'm just not ready for that. I don't want to leave her without a mother or Jack or any of you guys but its's me or her and she deserves it way more than I do. The jokes help make it seem less real to me. The only thing getting me though this is not taking it seriously and knowing that she will be safe and I'll get to see my Gran and James again but I'm sorry I'll stop, I never stopped to think how it would affect you guys and I am sorry" I said trying to hold back tears, I felt really bad about how I was treating all this and going to London was just gonna make it all worse for everyone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Jack shouted across the Torchwood hub from the street entrance

"I'm going back to bed now don't worry" I called back feeling very tired suddenly.

"Not that. London! What the hell are you doing going to London!" Jack demanded marching towards me.

"What!" Dad and Clara both exclaimed together. 

"How did you know that?" I asked cautiously knowing there was no point in lying about it this close he'd pick up on my emotions and know I was lying.

"When your account went live then disappeared a few seconds later I was worried someone had broken into the hub so rushed over and you were broadcasting quite loudly about London" Jack explained sounding very annoyed. 

"I have to go to London just for a day or two, I've got to sort stuff out for James place I've a few legal things to sort out. I've already got 3 meetings booked" I explained nervously. 

"There is no way you can go to London Sarah, your due to give birth in a months' time" Clara protested 

"And that's a guess you could go any day now; we just don't know" Dad pointed out.

"I really need to go. I need to sort this out and see a friend one last time before I go" I begged. "Please" 

Jack looked at me determined to say no until I started pouting and giving him my best puppy eyes and making him feel just how desperate he was though our connection. I felt him cave before he even said anything and smiled triumphantly.

"Fine! But I'm going with you" Jack agreed reluctantly

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed jumping into his arms excitedly.


	46. London

"Remember this is for emergencies only! You drive down and back, only use this if you really have to. Time travel without a vehicle is rough and we don't want to risk premature labour" Dad warned for the millionth time while sonicing Jack's vortex manipulator so it would work again. 

"Yes dad we know; trust me we don't want to risk losing any time together" I said sincerely hooking my arm around Jack's 

"And that's another thing. I know you like to have relations but it's too risky" Dad warned going pink with embarrassment

"Is that true?" I asked him raising an eyebrow 

"Well ah you know it's mostly true" Dad spluttered embarrassed 

"What he means is yes its true but if your gentle and not at it all the time, it should be OK" Martha laughed. 

I stuck my tongue out at Dad before hugging everyone goodbye and getting into the car. Jack had decided it was better to drive down that way we wouldn't need to rely on public transport in London and I wouldn't have to walk any further than necessary, which frankly I thought was a bit over kill but it was that or not go. 

By the time we had finished the 2 and half hour drive, I was exhausted and very uncomfortable, my hips clicked as I waddled up the steps to the hotel Jack had booked and my back felt like it might snap at any moment. 

"So I have a bit of a surprise for you" Jack said excitedly "I've booked us in here for 5 nights not 2, call it a bit of a pre-baby holiday and I've booked you a full pregnancy pamper day that you can use whenever you want" 

"Really?" I asked getting excited 

"Really" Jack confirmed laughing 

"Thank you thank you thank you" I cheered pulling Jack into a hug with difficultly thanks to my ever growing bump. 

"No problem princess" Jack laughed "Captain Jack Harkness" Jack flirted with the woman behind the reception desk who instantly became a blubbering mess and I just rolled my eyes I was so used to Jack flirting with everyone and everything it didn't bother me, it's just who he is. 

I used the opportunity to look around me. The lobby looked like it belonged to a really expensive hotel, the floors where made from marble making it a little slippy under my feet. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the large open lobby it was made from thousands of tiny little crystals and reflected the light around the room. The walls where painted a rich cream colour with large expensive looking paintings in gold frames dotted here and there. Directly opposite the reception desk was the golden elevators. 

I looked back at Jack and noticed him now flirting with a dark skinned man with a shaved head dressed smartly in black trousers and a white shirt with the hotel logo on and a name tag saying his name was Lorenzo. 

"I'll be back in a moment princess just going to get our luggage" Jack smiled kissing me on the head before leaving with Lorenzo. 

"It's so nice to see a father take interest in his daughter a lot of men I see come in here don't really care they just want to get their leg over the prettiest 20 something year old they can find" The woman smiled, she had long blonde hair that was tied up in a plat and large brown eyes her name badge read "Ashley"

"He told you the baby was a girl?" I asked confused 

"No he never mentioned the baby" Ashley frowned sounding just as confused as I was. 

"Then what- wait you think Jack's my father?" I laughed "Jack is my fiancé this is his baby" I explained pointing down to my large stomach

"Oh. Am. I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause any offence" Ashley stammered embarrassed

"Ready to go up Princess?" Jack asked coming back with Lorenzo pushing a bell trolley with our bags on it. Jack lent in and kissed me quickly before grapping my hand and leading me towards the elevator. 

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed with us all in it my mind became filled with images of Jack pressing me up against the wall and kissing me fiercely, his hands running all over my body and under the waistband of my leggings, playing with me. The image was so strong it sent a shiver down my spine, I shot a tentative look over to Jack who was looking straight ahead his face completely blank of emotion until he noticed me staring and gave a small cheeky wink out of the corner of his eye. He was doing it on purpose.

"What are you playing at?" I asked him through our mental connection which had gotten a lot stronger over the past few weeks.

"Just showing you what I would be doing if we were alone, unless of course you wouldn't mind an audience, he might even want to join in" Jack responded even in my mind I could hear the cheeky edge to his voice. 

The images he sent changed to being in-between Jack and Lorenzo as they both kissed me, Jack's hand rubbing me through my leggings and Lorenzo's in my pants fingering me roughly. I couldn't help the small moan I made despite it all just being in my head and I couldn't decide if I wanted to pin Jack against the wall and kiss him or slap him right now for it. I saw Lorenzo out of the corner of my eye shift uncomfortably and thankfully the elevator chose that moment to arrive at our floor and I practically sprinted out of it before I did something to embarrass myself even more. I was half way down the corridor when I realised I had no idea where I was going and Jack and Lorenzo had gone the other way. Hurrying to catch up with them is not easy when you have what feels like a bowling ball under your t-shirt. 

"Figured out you were going the wrong way then" Jack chuckled 

"Shut up" I muttered embarrassed taking his hand in mine so he knew I wasn't mad. 

"And here we are, the mermaid suite, please let me know if you need anything at all, room service is available 24 hours a day. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Marbella's hotel" Lorenzo said with a smile opening the door for us. 

He wasn't wrong when he said it was a suite, it was huge! There was a sitting area with an expensive looking sofa and two chairs in front of a light fire, was a door to the left hand side which looked like it led to the bedroom. beside one of the chairs was an ice bucket with what looked like champagne sat in it along with a tray full of marshmallows, chocolate covered strawberries, squares of chocolate and biscuits. 

"Did you organise all this?" I asked Jack with tears in my eyes. 

"I wanted it to be perfect for you, think of it as our honeymoon before the wedding" Jack answered cupping my face in his hands. 

"Thank you" I said as a tear fell from my eye we both knew what was unsaid in that sentence. We needed to have our honeymoon now because I wouldn't be alive for one after the baby was born. 

Jack wiped the tear away gently before leaning in and kissing me softly. It always amazes me how he can go from the sex crazed flirt to the most sensitive and caring man in the world at the flip of a switch and it always makes me fall in love with him more. Jack guided me to sit down on the mat in front of the fire as Lorenzo left us alone before he opened the bottle of champagne and poured us both a glass. 

"Don't worry its actually just sparkling apple juice" Jack said as he handed me a glass. 

Back in Cardiff the Doctor and Clara where also enjoying some time alone. They were laid on an old blanket on top of a grassy hill hidden behind a bush but still with a clear view of the sunset. Their hands were intertwined between their bodies. The Doctor was currently mid-way through a long speech about why they sky turns red during a sunset and how on some other planet far away Clara couldn't remember the name of the sky turned a violent shade of green at sunset when Clara leaned over and kissed him passionately rolling so she was straddling his hips, their hands still intertwined together. 

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked bemused not quite meeting Clara in the eye 

"This is nice, just the two of us enjoying a sun set, no monsters, no aliens, no daughter to walk in on us. It's nice" Clara smiled kissing the end of the Doctor's nose

"You said it's nice twice, why are you repeating yourself? Are you ill?" The Doctor asked sitting up and trying to check Clara over. 

"I'm fine Doctor I promise, I'm just happy" Clara laughed pushing him to lay back down. 

"Well the impossible has happened then. Clara Oswald is happy" the Doctor teased earning him a swat on the arm from Clara. 

"Hey I'm not that bad I'm mostly happy" Clara defended herself with a frown 

"Yes mam" The Doctor laughed before leaning up and kissing Clara again. 

They deepened the kiss quickly Clara still straddling the Doctor. One of his hands tangled in her hair the other running up and down her back stopping every so often to cup her bum. Clara had unbuttoned the Doctor's waist coat and shirt leaving them laying open as she ran her hand over his chest and down over his soft belly. She was just about to reach for his belt when the shrill ringing of her phone broke through the air. Groaning Clara rolled of the Doctor to reach her phone and opening the text she received. 

"Is it Sarah?" The Doctor asked worried sitting up 

"No just some wedding stuff the reception venue wanting to confirm numbers, now were where we" Clara grinned climbing back on top of the Doctor kissing him passionately.

"Would it be more work for you if we turned it into a double wedding?" The Doctor asked between long hungry kisses. 

"I wouldn't think so why? You have another daughter I don't know about" Clara joked 

"I don't think so" The Doctor answered frowning before kissing Clara again.

"Then why would we need a double wedding? wait You do realise that a double wedding means two couples right" Clara asked sitting up and narrowing her eyes at the Doctor. 

"Of course I do and I was thinking maybe we could get married" The Doctor suggested shyly "Only if you wanted to of course" He added quickly. 

"You really want to get married?" Clara asked as a huge smile broke out on her face backing her eyes sparkle and the dimple on her chin show. 

"Yes, I mean it's not that big of a deal I have been married 4 times before" The Doctor answered with a shrug 

"I'm just gonna ignore that you said that because I love you and I'd like you to be alive on our wedding day" Clara said dryly 

"So is that a yes?" The Doctor asked tentively 

"Yes it's a yes, you idiot" Clara laughed before kissing the Doctor one more time and this time she managed to get his belt off.


	47. Breakfast

Breakfast 

Sarah woke the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time, there was no monitors bleeping to keep her up or whispered conversations between her Dad and Martha. It was just Sarah, her bump and Jack pressed up against her with his arm wrapped round her resting on her bump, both of them completely naked but incredibly comfortable and warm. She had lost count how many times they had ignored her father's advice and gone at it last night enjoying being able to be in each other's company without someone walking in on them of course they had been careful but it was the best night of Sarah's life by far knowing that she was loved so deeply by a man like Jack who was as old and every bit a lonely god as her father was. She still stared in disbelief at the hand laying on her stomach the one that should someday adorn a wedding band from her even only for a very short time. She placed her own left hand over his and stroked his ring finger lightly so she wouldn't wake him up. Her heart swelling with love and adoration for him that brought tears to her eyes because she couldn't believe he could love someone as broken as she was, someone who still couldn't talk about most of the things that went on in her past, who has had to say goodbye to two son's and was now going to leave a little girl without a mother and guilt washed over her as she thought of her daughter never knowing what it would be like to have her mum put her too bed and read a story or plat her hair none of the things she had always planned she would do with her own daughter. Things that her own mother was too drunk or out of it too do and now she wasn't even going to be here for her little girl at all. 

"You're thinking very loudly" Jack mumbled kissing Sarah's bare shoulder. 

"Sorry, go back to sleep" Sarah apologised her voice thick with emotion.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Jack asked softly turning Sarah so she was facing him. Sarah buried her head into his chest while Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her even closer as she burst into tears. Jack whispered comforting words in her ears and kissed the top of her head while Sarah cried into his chest. Eventually her sobs turned to sniffles before disappearing into small hiccups. 

"Are you ok now princess?" Jack asked wearily not wanting to set her off crying again 

"Yea sorry, I didn't mean to cry on you like that, you should go back to sleep" Sarah answered wiping her face and sitting up in the bed about to get out of it but Jack pulled her back into the bed. 

"It's ok you're allowed to cry you know, hormones and all that" Jack tried to joke but Sarah shot him a dangerous look. "Alright not hormones then" Jack defended with a bit of a laugh "How about breakfast?" He suggested brightly. 

"Ok but I gotta shower first, I'm a little sweaty after last night" Sarah answered switching from crying to flirty quicker than Jack could blink. 

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of leggings and one of Jack's blue shirts Sarah joined jack in going downstairs for breakfast. It was while they were half way through their English breakfast which Sarah decided was not a patch on the one they got from the café around the corner from the hub that Sarah's phone ran with an unknown number. 

"Hello?" Sarah asked once she had answered 

"Hello Sarah?" The voice on the other end answered 

"Yea, who's this" Sarah answered uneasily 

"Oh sorry it's Hannah, sorry completely forgot I'm phoning of Terry's phone" Hannah answered cheerfully and Sarah instantly relaxed "Listen I know we are supposed to have dinner tonight just us and the kids but my mum's turned up, could we do lunch instead? Mum wants to have the kids for a few hours and it would be so great to have lunch without children talking over us" Hannah explained the noise of children playing in the back ground getting louder as she spoke. 

"Yes of course. Same place?" Sarah asked 

"Yes same place say around 12:30?" Hannah suggested before shouting for her daughter Emma to get down of the counter. 

"Great see you then" Sarah answered, just as she hung up she heard a Scottish voice in the back ground say "oh, dear poppet you really are in trouble now aren't you?


	48. Lunch with a Show

Lunch with a show. 

Sarah and Jack arrived at the place they were having lunch a few minutes earlier after a very emotional shopping trip to mothercare to get a few essentials for the baby and ended up buying enough to completely fill the car not including the furniture which was being delivered to the torchwood hub in a weeks’ time. It was while picking out Babygro’s that Sarah became quite tearful. 

“What’s wrong? The Babygro’s aren’t that ugly that I picked out are they?” Jack asked in genuine confusion as Sarah stared down at this tiny pink sleepsuit with “Mummy’s little Princess” written on it. 

“I just realised, that I’m never going to get to see her in these, I don’t even know if I’ll get to see her face” Sarah cried clutching the sleep suit to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“You’ll see her face I promise and she’s always going to see yours I’ll have so many pictures of you up for her it won’t even feel like you’re gone” Jack promised pulling Sarah into a side hug, it was the only way he was able to hug her properly these days with the huge bump in the way. 

“It’s not the same though is it? A little girl should have her mother. My mum may have been sick and twisted but at least she was there, what sort of a mother can’t stay alive long enough to raise their baby?” Sarah asked painfully as the guilt and grieve that had been building up in her since she found out her fate started to raise to the surface and tears flooded out of her eyes quicker than she could wipe them away. 

“You didn’t choose to die, it’s not your fault, you’re doing the most selfless act anyone could ever do and putting someone else’s life before your own” Jack tried to comfort her, the words twisting in his throat making it hard for him to breathe. He didn’t want to think about Sarah’s death, he didn’t want to think about their little girl growing up without her mother and he didn’t want to think about spending the rest of eternity without Sarah. 

“But it’s not though is it? Not only am I leaving her without a mum but I’m leaving you do to it all on your own” Sarah cried burying her face into Jack’s chest, inhaling the scent that she never wanted to forget one that made her feel safe and secure and completely at home. 

“I won’t be completely on my own, do you really think Clara is going to let me raise a child single headedly? She barely trusts me with you. I’m not going to be able to get rid of her once the baby is here” Jack tried to joke but he ended up choking on his words. 

“Clara would be a good substitute mum; she’s still vetoed though for life” Sarah warned 

“Trust me I think you father would find a way to kill me indefinitely if I even tried” Jack chuckled for real this time. 

In the café Sarah and Jack where shown to a table and waited for Hannah to arrive. Sarah clutches her back nervously the reason she is here hidden inside of it. After a few moments a woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a dusting of freckles over her nose sat down at the table in front of them out of breath and looking slightly dishevelled. 

“Sorry I’m late, got off at the wrong stop” Hannah apologised breathlessly as she practically threw herself down on the seat before picking up the menu to decide what to eat without even looking at Sarah or Jack. 

“So what’s new with you? How’s Wyatt?” Hannah asked not looking up from the menu. 

Sarah looked at Jack uncomfortably, this was still a sore spot for her and quite complicated to explain. “I haven’t seen him in a while, there was a mix up he wasn’t really my son so he had to go back to his family, I hear from him every now and again though. My son, James died” Sarah tried to explain going to play with her neckless only remembering it wasn’t there once she had nipped her neck by accident 

“Oh I’m so sorry” Hannah offered sympathetically finally looking up at Sarah, her eyes went wide at the sight of her large bump “But you’ve clearly been busy” She teased looking over to Jack. 

“Captain Jack Harkness” Jack flirted “Ouch” he protested as Sarah punched him in the arm, hard. 

“Veto, we have been through this no friends or family apart from the gang” Sarah scolded Jack jokingly 

“But come on she’s hot” Jack protested half-heartedly he was only teasing Sarah, he secretly loved watching her get jealous sometimes. 

“Still Vetoed do you really want to upset your heavily pregnant hormonal fiancée?” Sarah teasingly threatened 

“Yea probably not” Jack admitted remembering the last time he had pissed her off she had made him sleep on the sofa. 

“You two are so cute do you know that?” Hannah laughed “At least now I know my husband is safe again” she teased 

“Only because Jack would want to join in” Sarah muttered. 

“You tried to steal her husband?” Jack asked sounding impressed 

“No of course not, It’s a joke between the two of us that I fancy her husband Terry” Sarah explained just then the waiter came over to take their order before long they were eating and swapping stories of what they had been up to in the past 2 years, Hannah telling Sarah how her children Jack an Emma were getting on and Sarah ghosting over the details of her travels with her dad and Clara and her job at torchwood telling her she was an IT expert for the government. It felt just like old times to Sarah and she couldn’t believe she had waited so long to reach out to her old friend again.

“actually there was a reason I wanted to meet you” Sarah started to explain 

“I thought there would be why else would you get back in contact after 2 years” Hannah sighed 

“There’s no easy way to say this, I’m dying I’ve a genetic problem that basically means that I won’t survive the birth of this baby and I have a favour to ask of you” Sarah explained. 

“A genetic problem? But you survived Wyatt’s birth or James’” Hannah asked in disbelieve 

“It wasn’t triggered then but it is this time” Sarah explained “The point is I set up a charity in James’ name to help other victims of rape and abuse that have ended up pregnant, it’s a home where they can get all the help and support they need and be able to keep their babies when I die I need someone to take over it for me. Jack is going to be too busy with work and the baby and I thought you’d be ideal, there’s already a large sum of money in the account that will keep it going for a while so it just needs someone to oversee it and make sure everything ticks over ok and the girls are looked after” 

“Wow you really have been busy setting all this up. I’d be honoured to do it for you I really would” Hannah said in amazement 

“I sense a but coming on here” Sarah laughed 

“but it would depend on where it is. If it’s in wales, then I couldn’t uproot Terry and the kids” Hannah said apologetically

“oh no sorry I forgot to say it’s here in London” Sarah added quickly. 

“Oh well in that case yes I would love to do it for you” Hannah smiled. “Why don’t we go back to mine afterwards and tell the kids, they have been dying to see you again” 

“Yea that would be great” Sarah smiled she had missed Jack and Emma, they had been like her own children before Wyatt had been taken and she hadn’t seen them in 2 years now. 

The three of them finished lunch and Jack paid despite Hannah’s protest that she could pay for her own. They decided to go in Hannah’s car and just come back for their car later. Sarah was so excited on the way over she could barely sit still. She couldn’t wait to see Jack and Emma again and practically ran from the car to the front door when they arrived. 

Hannah opened the door but instead of Jack and Emma, a woman stood in the middle of the hallway. The woman who made Sarah’s blood run cold and a wave of fear to come over her. She looked like the Mary Poppins from hell. 

“Oh well done dear, you managed to bring the puppy and her sexy little toy back with you” Missy spoke in an overly bright voice. 

“Of course I did Mother, I said I would” Hannah smiled kissing Missy on the cheek. 

Sarah and Jack made to turn around and leave but Missy pulled out her device and the door closed and locked behind them. 

“Deadlock seal dears, you’re not going anywhere” Missy smiled


	49. Mother of the Year

Mother of the Year.

Sarah woke up to find she was bounded to a chair, her arms behind her backs and feet tied to the legs of the chair. She recognised the room instantly, she was in Hannah’s attic surrounded by piles of boxes filled with old toys and baby stuff, the Christmas tree box and decorations stood against the wall opposite Sarah, the small skylight she knew was just behind her and casting a mid-evening glow around the room. Sarah quickly looked down at her bump terrified she had been unconscious for a long time but her bump didn’t look any bigger and she could still feel the baby wiggling around and she sighed a sigh of relief. She looked to her left and saw Missy and Hannah stood with Jack laying on the floor his eyes where closed but she could make out the rise and fall of his chest so knew he was knocked out and her heart sunk, if he was dead he could come round at any minute and help her but knocked out meant he could be out for as long as Missy wanted. 

“Ok so this is dull. Can’t you just pop the sprog out and we can go?” Missy asked dismissively. 

“I’m not even due for another 4 weeks” Sarah said trying to draw her knees up to her stomach to protect her unborn child. 

“Well this is just going to get incredibly boring then” Missy sighed “How about a story? I’m sure you’re probably dying to know what your dear friend Hannah here, has to do with all of this? I could tell you, you know but you have to say please” Missy smirked.

Sarah did want to know, she felt hurt and betrayed, Hannah was the one who took her and Wyatt in when they had nowhere to go, Sarah had babysat for Hannah while she went to work. She couldn’t make sense of it. Why had her best friend suddenly changed? She needed to know but she didn’t want to give Missy the satisfaction. So, she sat quietly not saying anything. Personal problems can wait now was about survival and keeping her baby safe. 

“Say please or I’ll disintegrate your little toy here” Missy threatened pointing her silver device at Jack annoyed at Sarah’s refusal to answer “He may be immortal but I don’t think even he could come back from that. Although I don’t get what you see in him, he’s pretty but he’s all wrong doesn’t he just make your skin crawl?” Missy said pretending to shiver “Too many paradoxes” 

“Fine! Please” Sarah shouted in a panic, Missy was right she had no idea if Jack would come back from being disintegrated, he had survived being blown apart but only just and he said it had been very painful. She couldn’t risk it just in case.

“You could have been a bit nicer about it but I’ll take it” Missy grumbled rolling her eyes “It’s a pity I’d like to see if he would survive it or not, maybe I’ll do it anyway after the sprog is here” Missy said looking down at Jack and kicking him slightly with the toe of her shoe. 

“Well I’m sure even your little half breed brain could figure out that Hannah is my daughter, the daughter that I lost so very long ago. Have you ever wondered why I spend so much time trying to take over this silly little rock? I was looking for my daughter” Missy explained walking around Sarah like a predator stalking her prey, her heels clicking on the wooden floor boards. 

“Of course it had the bonus of annoying your Daddy dearest” Missy smirked picking up a small section of Sarah’s long brown hair and twisting it around her finger. “He never could stand my schemes and plans, don’t think he ever guessed my real intention or maybe he just didn’t care enough” Missy sounded slightly sad as she said this before shaking herself and twirling around the small attic space. “So! I’ve got my girl back now I just need your little sprog and then she can pop back change it so I’ve never lost her and then pop back here again and no paradoxes to deal with” Missy said cheerfully placing her hands-on Sarah’s bump and closing her eyes as if she was able to sense the baby within. 

“No one could change that no matter what there would be paradoxes” Sarah protested trying to move away from Missy but her bounds where to tight. 

“Oh dear, you still don’t get it do you?” Missy asked in mock sympathy “Child of the universe with blood of Gallifrey and of Earth. Power of the Vortex, her destiny since before times birth. Time must obey her, the rules are hers to make. Time and space are forever at stake. The Timelord Victorious shall rise forever more. Conceived behind the blue wooden door” Missy recited, Sarah was really getting fed up of hearing that stupid prophecy. 

“It means that your precious little mutt will be able to rewrite the rules she can give me back my daughter without my own timeline disintegrating, of course it also means that she can rewrite the whole of the universe leaving me Queen” Missy laughed victorious.

“What makes you think that she would do any of that? She’s just a baby” Sarah shouted fear for her unborn daughter overwhelming her.

“Exactly that dear. She’s just a baby which makes her perfect to be moulded and shaped by her Auntie Missy, into the perfect weapon” Missy whispered the last bit into Sarah’s ear while stroking her bump almost lovingly. 

“She’s not a weapon she’s just an innocent little baby” Sarah protested tears forming in her eyes. 

“For now and besides what do you care? You’re going to be oh so deliciously dead by then” Missy gloated 

“My dad won’t let you do it. He’ll stop you, you know he will and Jack” Sarah said determined deciding to try a different tactic. 

“Oh please I could keep your little toy over there unconscious for centuries, long after my plan has succeeded” Missy scoffed “As for Daddy dearest well he wouldn’t hurt the mother of his first born, would he?” She said innocently.

“Oh he hasn’t told you has he?” Missy laughed seeing the confused look on Sarah’s face “Hannah is your sister”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
